Les oubliés
by bachelor49
Summary: UA. Merlin a fais une promesse mais c'est son descandant qui a la résponsabilité de tenir cette promesse. La vie du dèrnier descendant de Merlin est mouvementé. Animagus, mangemort et elfes. Une histoire au temps des maraudeurs.
1. Le dernier descandant

**Chapitre 1 : Le dernier descendent.**

C'est lors d'une sombre nuit d'orage qu'une jeune femme déposa un enfant d'a peine deux ans endormie devant les portes du royaume des elfes noir quelle connaissait bien. Le petit était envelopper dans une grande cape de sorcier adulte noir, il avait les yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile, ses cheveux d'un noir jais allant parfaitement avec ses yeux. La femme déposait son enfant car elle savait comme il était spécial, que plus tard en tant que dernier descendent il accomplirait de grandes choses pour tout les peuples opprimé par les sorciers. Etant elle même proche de la mort, ayant eu une vision que lors des seize prochaines années un puissant sorcier, Tom Jedusor, fera plein de morts et installera la terreur. Donc pour que son fils ne vive pas dans ce monde elle le laisse aux elfes parce qu'elle savait que les sorciers ne croyait pas en leur existence ou les croyaient disparut. Elle le laissa donc aux bons soins des elfes avec une lettre pour pas qu'ils ne tuent son fils, les elfes détestent les sorciers, et s'en retourna chez elle où il y a déjà plus de trace de l'enfant.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que l'enfant dormait toujours profondément ses parents furent tués par un sorcier d'une trentaine d'année ce faisant appelé Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci voulant tuée la mère de l'enfant car, comme il l'avait découvert lors de ses recherche sur la puissance, il était le dernier descendant de Merlin. Il la donc tué ignorant que la sorcière avait eu un enfant et qu'il était en sécurité. Croyant avoir éliminé le dernier descendent il repartit avec ses mangemorts.

Très loin de là au moment où ses parents moururent, l'enfant se réveila en pleur a causse d'une douleur dans son dos. Alerté par les pleurs de l'enfant deux elfes noir se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit qui résonna près de leurs postes de garde. Ils y découvrirent le petit en pleur et parlèrent dans un langage que le petit ne comprenait pas.

_- Il faut le tué, il a pénétré nos terres sacrées. _Dit le plus grand des elfes.

_- Ne croie tu pas qu'il est un peut petit pour être arrivée ici tout seul ?_ Demanda l'autre elfe avec une pointe d'humour dans ca voie. Celui ci était plus petit que le premier, avait les cheveux noir comme tout les elfes de son peuple, il portait une dague a la ceinture a peine caché derrière sa langue cape bleu marine qui descendait jusqu'au mollet. Une chemise et un pantalon noir, comme beaucoup d'elfes, ce qui leurs permettait de se dissimuler dans l'obscurité.

_- Non, il est interdit de rentrer sur les terres des elfes noirs sous peine de mort. En plus il fait un bouquant terrible qui me fait mal aux oreilles !_

_- Donc tu veux le tué parce que tu a mal aux oreilles. _Rigola l'elfe noir._ De plus je te signal qu'il a arrêté de pleuré dès que nous somme arrivé et qu'il n'est pas sur nos terres, regarde la personne qui l'a lassé là savait où commençait le royaume de Noldor._

_- Comment un humain pourrait savoir où sont situé nos terres ?_

_- Regarde il y a un parchemin c'est peut être expliqué dedans, de plus n'étant pas sur nos terres c'est a notre reine de jugé cette humain._ Expliqua l'elfe tout en regardant le petit bonhomme qui n'avait pas bougé du dialogue de nos deux être étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Comment t'appelles-tu petit humain ? Demanda l'être étrange dans la langue qu'il comprit.

- Je...je...je suis William.

- Bonjour William, moi je suis Finwë, je voudrais savoir comment tu es arrivé là ?

- Je sais pas. Où elle est ma maman ?

_- Moi je te dis qu'on devrait le tué !!_

_- SILENCE ! _Je ne sais pas où est ta maman mais si tu viens avec moi on pourra peut être la retrouvé. Dit Finwë.

Le petit opinât de la tête. Alors Finwë lui tendit la main qu'il prit, on put alors voir un dragon entièrement noir enserrant un pentacle dans le dos du petit. Puisque la cape était tombée, Finwë la déposa sur les frêles épaules du garçon. Durant le trajet qui les mena a Noldor, Le petit détailla plus la personne a qui il tenait la main. Il était plutôt grand dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, avait les cheveux noir ébène qui lui descendaient dans le coup puis en tresse jusqu'à la taille. Tout de noir vêtu il remarqua quant même de fin fil doré sur sa cape que l'autre elfe n'avait pas. Puis il revit la dague a la ceinture elle devait faire vingt centimètres, le manche blanc avec les mêmes fils doré que sa cape. L'elfe de sont coté pensait a se qu'il pourrait bien dire a la reine car même s'il avait un sale caractère son ami avait raison aucun humain n'avait la droit de pénétrer dans le royaume.

Au bout de deux heurs de marche arriva enfin la fin de la forêt. Finwë déposa le petit qu'il avait pris dans ses bras, il devait être fatigué, le réveilla et ils purent admirer les contours de la magnifique cité de Noldor. Une ville construite dans des arbres immense, la pluparts faisait entre cinquante et cent mètres de haut avec des trous que le petit identifia comme des fenêtres ou portes, il y avait également plusieurs pont suspendue en bois, le tout donnait le vertige rien qu'a le regarder. Plusieurs personne se retournaient sur son passage et le dévisageai. Mais nos trois amis ne s'éternissèrent pas et continuèrent leur chemin vers la petite montagne plus loin.

Arriver près de la dite montagne il put de nouveau admirer une cité mais cette fois tailler dans la pierre noir de la montagne. Ils entrèrent par ce qui ressemblait à une porte de pierre. Et marchèrent a travers plusieurs couloir pour enfin arriver dans une salle somptueuse où, même mal éclairé, ont pouvait voire qu'il était entré dans la plus luxueuse des salles qui lui était donné de voir. Au font de la salle trônait le roi et la reine de Noldor. Lui plus petit qu'elle mais avec une prestance qui est due a un roi. Il était blond les cheveux descendant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses vêtements ce distinguait de tout les autres par leur blancheurs éclatante. La reine portait quant à elle une magnifique robe bleu foncé qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux noirs.

_- Approche Finwë. Et dit-nous pourquoi as- tu quitté ton poste._ La reine parlait avec une voie forte et dure.

_- Votre majesté j'ai quitté mon poste parce que plus tôt nous avons trouvé ce jeune humain à la limite de vos terres. J'ai jugé bon de vous l'amené car il y avait ceci avec lui._ Il lui donna la lettre et recula, ce plaçant a côté de l'enfant qui semblait apeuré et impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Ne t'en fais pas je reste là. Lui dit-il en regardant la reine lire la lettre qui lui était adressé.

_- Bien, dans cette lettre il est dit que l'ont nous confie cet enfant. Il y est également dit plusieurs choses dont son nom._ La reine fit une pause tout en détaillant le garçon. _Peut tu nous dire comment tu t'appel ?_

- Votre majesté il ne parle pas la langue du vent ! La reine vient de te demander de lui dire ton nom s'il te plaît.

- Je suis William Knight madame. Répondit le petit avec peut d'assurance.

_- Bien, sortez tous !_ Dit-elle à l'adresse des gardes et du second elfe qui accompagnais Finwë_. Ensuite je tiens a te demandé si tu a un tatouage dans le dos._

_- Oui ! Il a effectivement un dragon tatoué dans son dos._ Lui confirma Finwë.

- _Donc ce garçon n'a plus de parents, il est dit dans la lettre que le tatouage n'apparaitrai que lors de leur morts. Ensuite j'ai décidé que cet enfant pourrait vivre parmi les elfes du royaume. Cependant il ne peut vivre seul, il lui faut un endroit où logé._

_- Si vous le permettez je pourrais très bien le prendre avec moi ?_

- Mon garçon ton papa et ta maman sont parti très loin et ne pourront revenir. Tu va aller avec Finwë chez lui, tu reste avec nous pour le moment.

Le petit reparti donc, en pleurant, avec la personne qui allait partager sa vie durant les prochaines années. En sortant il remaqua une petite fille qui devait avoir son âge joué dans un coin de la salle du trône. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention car on venait de lui annoncé qu'il devait vivre avec ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et quand plus il ne revérait jamais ses parents.

Pendant ce temps le roi regardait sa femme hébété, elle qui la première avait tué un auror qui avait eu la malchance de transplané par erreur sur ses terres, acceptait un enfant de deux ans dans son royaume.

_- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu l'a si facilement accepter ? Parce-que la je n'y comprends rien ! _

_- Tu devrais lire ceci, moi je vais voir Rose ! _Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre qu'elle avait lue plus tôt.

_« Pour la reine des elfes noir._

_Je suis en ce moment même sûr que je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre. Mon seul veux est que vous preniez soin de mon fils, je sais que ce n'ai pas dans les habitudes des elfes noir de recueillir un humain surtout ci celui-ci est sorcier mais mon fils est spécial. Je suis sur que vous devez connaître la promesse faite par Merlin il y a plus de mille ans. Mais se que beaucoup ignore c'est qu'un Knight tien toujours ses promesses, Merlin lui n'a pas pu mais je suis sur que mon fils pourra tenir cette promesse. Si je suis si sur de lui c'est parce qu'il est le dernier descendent de Merlin lui-même tout comme je l'ai été avant sa naissance. Il est timide mais je suis persuader qu'il fera un grand sorcier. Dites lui que nous l'aimerons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle son père et moi._

_PS Ci ceci apparaît c'est que nous somme mort plus tôt qu'on le pensait il y aura alors le tatouage de l'héritier qui apparaitra dans son dos, Notre petit porte pour second prénom Merlin, dites lui de le caché pour sa sécurité._

_Sa mère qui l'aime. »_

Dire que le roi était abasourdit serait long du compte. Il avait eu devant lui l'espoir des êtres du vent.

_- Elwë !!_ Héla-t-il_. Tu te rends compte de qui est ce garçon ?_

_- Bien sur, mais je l'aurais accepté même sans ça pour la mémoire de sa mère. De plus si tu pouvais ne pas crier, ta fille vient juste de s'endormir._

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que la reine Elwë parti avec sa fille de deux ans Rose laissant le pauvre roi Olwë la bouche ouverte refléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris en moins d'une heure.

Sa femme n'était pas le monstre craint par la pluparts de créatures et êtres vivant mais bien une femme qui pouvait compatir à la souffrance d'une autre mère. Et surtout qu'il avait dans son royaume le dernier hériter de merlin.

_- William Merlin Knight!_

_- C'est sont nom, mais il faut que personne ne soit au courant._

Plus tard ce jour là, dans une chambre de l'appartement proche de ceux royal un elfe venait de réalisé qu'il allait maintenant vivre avec un sorcier. Pour le chef de la garde royal les choses qui allaient venir allaient être pleines de rebondissements

**Excusez moi c'est ma première fanfiction et la suite est beaucoup mieux.**


	2. Premier mois et découvertes

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers mois et découvertes.**

Le lendemain le petit William ce réveilla dans une chambre au couleur clair avec les rayons du soleil qui vinrent lui caressé la joue. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte pour ensuite arriver dans un couloir où il n'y avait aucunes décorations. Il y avait quatre portes en plus de la sienne. Se dirigeant vers la première il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une autre chambre, celle-ci décoré de noir et d'or, tout comme les vêtements de Finwë, ce doit surement sa chambre ce dit le petit. La deuxième porte menait a une pièce remplie de livre, pas intéressant pour lui comme il ne savait pas lire, il essaya donc la troisième porte mais celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrir, en effet les autres il lui avait sufi de poussé la porte pour quelles s'ouvre mais pas celle là. Donc il poursuivit pour ouvrir la dernière porte. Là il se trouva dans une pièce chaude et accueillante, dans un coin il y avait un sofa et deux fauteuils près d'une cheminé, au dessue il y avait un grand miroir de la même largeur que la cheminé, une table basse au centre. De l'autre côté il y avait une table pour six personnes en bois blanc avec des chaises noir. Le tous rendait plutôt bien. Puis il vit le même endroit où sa maman préparait les repas. Il resta là a fixé la pièce un long moment si bien qu'il ne vit pas le propriétaire de la maison derrière lui.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Je… oui j'ai bien dormi…j'ai regardé partout. Répondit William.

- Bien si tu as déjà visité la maison il y a à manger sur la table. Dit-il en soulevant le petit pour le mètre sur une chaise à sa hauteur. C'est surement différent de ce que tu mange d'habitude mais c'est très bon ! Dit l'elfe en souriant.

- Merci. Le petit homme enfourna ensuite la nourriture, pas trop mauvaise, dans sa bouche.

- Bien je m'appelle Finwë et je sais déjà que tu es William Knight. Tu peux dire Fine c'est plus cour et facile. Aujourd'hui je vais te faire découvrir la citée, ensuite je commencerai à t'apprendre à parler la langue du vent ? Devant la mine interrogatrice de l'enfant il ajouta. Moi je suis un elfe et les elfes, comme beaucoup d'autre gens, parle la langue du vent.

- Des elfes comme dans l'histoire de maman ? Questionna William. Tout et continuant de manger avec appétit.

- Ta maman racontait des histoires d'elfes ?

- Vouai avec Merlin et les gentils elfes. Mais elle dit que l'histoire elle est pas fini !

- Alors oui ce sont les mêmes elfes. Donc je t'apprendrais a parlé comme les elfes de l'histoire.

- J'ai fini on peut visiter. Dit le jeune garçon avec un sourire sur le visage.

Finwë avait utilisé la magie pour pas que le petit ressente la perte de ses parents. Il savait qu'il était partie mais ne se sentait pas triste. Ils partirent donc, après avoir habillé William da façon elfique, de la maison. Fine lui montra tout se qu'il y avait à voir. Ils restèrent un long moment devant un petit étant entre la montagne et la forêt. Puis ils repartirent en direction de la montagne où habitait Fine. En chemin beaucoup d'elfes jetait de regard haineux a William si bien qu'il fini le trajet la tête baissé. L'inévitable arriva il se cogna dans une jeune fille du même âge que lui.

- Pardon. Fit-il la tête toujours baissé ne voulant pas voir ces regards qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Pardon aussi. Lui répondit une petite voie douce et mélodieuse.

Il releva la tête et rencontra deux saphirs qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Il se mit lui aussi à regarder la petite elfe elle avait les cheveux blond presque blanc noué en tresse, elle était plus grande que lui et portait une robe blanche avec une petite cape bleu foncé elle tenait une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vue, elle lui souriait et repartit en courant dans le sens inverse où elle était venue. Une main se posa sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna il vit Fine a genou avec une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres, donc il continua son chemin pour arrivé dans la grande salle où il était venue hier. Il marcha derrière Finwë pour arriver devant les deux personne qu'il avait vue hier. Mais il y avait une troisième personne aujourd'hui près des deux autres, c'était la petite elfe qu'il avait vue quelque minutes plus tôt.

- Bonjour et bienvenu a tous les deux. Déclara le roi Olwë en adressant un sourire au plus petit des visiteurs.

Finwë inclina la tête en disant a son protégé de faire de même. Celui-ci s'exécuta non sans avoir demandé pourquoi il devra faire ça !

- C'est pour montrer ton respect envers leurs majestés. Je te présente le roi des elfes des bois, sa majesté Olwë. Sa femme la reine des elfes noirs, Sa majesté Elwë. Et leur fille que tu as rencontré plus tôt la princesse des elfes noirs des bois, sa majesté Rose.

- D'accore. Déclara le petit même s'il n'avait pas tout compris.

De leurs côté les souverains des elfes regardaient le petit pour différentes raisons. La reine ce demandait comment un garçon frêle pourrait tenir la promesse faite par Merlin. Le roi lui voyait un petit garçon qui accomplirait ce que beaucoup ne croyait plus possible. Quant a la princesse elle voyait en le petit un nouveaux camarade autre que les différentes créature magique des ses parents.

_- Est-il bien installé ? _Demanda le roi.

_- Oui, nous avons également visité les citées de votre royaume. _Déclara Finwë

- Je parle pas le vent. Dit timidement William.

- Ce n'est pas grave je t'ai dit que j'allais te l'apprendre.

Le petit fit signe a Fine de s'approché et lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille que personne n'entendit. Fine eu un sourire et chuchota a son tour a l'oreille du petit. Qui parla en même temps.

_-Je…palrer…vent. _Heu _je parle le vent. _Dit-il avec un sourire aux souverains.

Ils partirent ensuite pour rejoindre leurs appartements où débuta les leçons de langue du vent. Il s'avariait que Will, comme l'appelait Finwë, était plutôt doué. Bien sur il ne faisait que répété les phrases mais cela lui permettait de demander ou était Fin s'il se perdait, ou pour ses besoins primaires. Au bout de six mois ils fêtaient la venu du jeune garçon et aussi, tel qu'ils l'avaient découvert, l'anniversaire de William. Ne sortant pas il n'avait pas d'ami mais il avait demandé à Finwë si le roi et la reine pouvaient venir. Finwë alla faire la demande aux près des souverains qui, a son étonnement, acceptèrent. C'est donc en ce six novembre 1963 que William pris ses trois ans.

_- Bonjour soubrain, soubraine, et princesse ! _Il avait appris cette phrases pour l'occasion, et en était très fière. C'était bien Finwë, j'ai parlé le langue du vent ?

C'est avec un sourire que le dis Finwë répondit : - C'était bien mais c'est _souverain, souveraine_ et pas _soubrain, soubraine. _Mais sinon c'était parfait.

_- Moi aussi j'ai apprit anglais ! _Bonjour Finwë et Willam. Dit la petite elfe en souriant au concerner

_- C'est pas mal, _mais pourquoi apprend elle l'anglais ? Demanda-t-il au parents de la fillette.

- Parce que les centaures ont lu dans les étoiles qu'elle irait dans une école de sorciers pour sa quinzième année. Donc il serait préférable qu'elle apprenne la langue utilisé là bas. Ainsi que la magie des sorciers. Le roi crachat ces derniers mots.

_- Il faudrait également que William apprenne la magie sorcière et elfique._ Déclarât la reine.

Olwë et Finwë avaient la bouche grande ouverte, les enfants regardaient les adultes parlé de choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, soit à cause de la langue ou par ignorance. Toujours est-il que l'anniversaire se déroula sans autres paroles ajouté par les adultes. La magie elfique était un secret transmis uniquement aux elfes, alors que la reine veuille l'apprendre a un sorcier, Fine ne comprenais plus rien, qu'elle le recueille était une chose extraordinaire mais qu'elle accepte qu'un sorcier apprenne la magie elfique en était une chose que tous les elfes auraient crue impossible.

- Pardon votre majes… Il ne put finir sa phrase, interrompue par un bruit d'explosion dehors.

Ils se précipitèrent dehors laissant les enfants de trois et deux ans seul. Ceux-ci allèrent à la fenêtre la plus proche et ce qu'il vire leur glacèrent le sang. Une vingtaine de vampires volaient et tuaient les elfes. Les vampires n'étant pas affecté par la magie elfique et vise versa les tuaient a coups d'épées. Le roi et la reine se mêlèrent à leurs peuple pour tenter de tuée ces créatures ennemies de toujours. De son coté Finwë ce battais contre trois vampires a grand renfort de son épée et sa dague. Voyant que ses amis les elfes tombaient ou ce battaient William courut rejoindre Fin. En chemin il eu l'impression de volée mais ne pansait qu'a sauvé les gens de dehors. Il arriva à l'extérieur et poussa un cris pour capter l'attention des vampires. Tout ca ce fessait naturellement mais ce n'ai pas le crie d'un enfant de trois en qui résonna dans la cour du palais aux pierres noir mais le grondement d'un petit dragon de deux mètres.

- Que ce passe t'il. Gronda le chef des vampires avant de voir la cause de l'arrêt des combats, aussi bien vampires qu'elfes tous regardait quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et vit la raison.

- Non d'une canine !! Devant les portes du palais un dragon volait vers le combat. Il fessait au moins deux mètres, le dos entièrement noir tendis que le ventre était plus clair ainsi que la voilure de ses ailes. Mais ce qui ce lissait dans son regard noir était comparable a l'impression qu'il donnait de la détermination et de la colère.

De leurs côté les elfes avait faient la même description de ce qui venais de surgir du palais. A ce si près qu'ils ce demandais de quelle côté allais être la créature.

A peine sortie le dragon ce dirigea vers Finwë et tous ce demandaient ce qui allaient ce passé. Mais lorsque le dragon commença a craché un feu noir sur les vampires, qui moururent, les elfes reprirent confiance et redoublèrent de force pour chassé les étrangers de leurs royaume. Finwë lui ne bougeais pas, pas plus que le roi et sa femme, tous avais reconnue le dragon du tatouage d'un petit garçon de trois ans aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il sortie William se dirigea vers Finwë et cracha une gerbe de flammes noir sur les vampires et continua ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul vampire. Une partie s'étant enfuit dont le chef, il ce posa près de Fine et s'écroula par la fatigue qu'il avait fournit. Les elfes ce rassemblèrent pour voir leur sauveur et furent étonné de découvrir le sorcier qui était arrivé il a six mois.

_- Es-ce lui le dragon noir ? Pourquoi est il venu ? D'où vient' il ?... _Les question fusaient de partout mais une question résonna et tous se retournèrent.

_- Comment y vas ?_ C'était la princesse qui avait posés la question. Et tous les elfes ce tournèrent de nouveau vers le petit garçon en attendant la réponse.

_- Il va bien il est juste fatigué._ Finwë pris Will dans ses bras et le transporta vers sa chambre, la foule d'elfes se déplaçant pour voir ou laissé passé le jeune sauveur des elfes.

_- Votre attention s'il vous plaît !_ Demanda Elwë_. Celui que vous venez de voir est le sorcier qui vivra avec nous durant un long moment. Je vous pris de l'accepté et de le traité comme un elfe si vous le croisse. Touts elfes lui fessant du mal sera puni, par moi-même._ Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique_. Mais il ne sortira surement pas beaucoup, le chef des garde royal Finwë a accepté de le logé, et il apprendra la magie ainsi que le langage elfique. C'est ma décision si une personne a quelque chose à redire à ça qu'il parle immédiatement, personne ? C'est parfait il ne me reste qu'a vous dire que ce n'est pas un sorcier ordinaire et qu'il ne le sera jamais._

Un silence s'en suivit le discourt improvisé de la reine rompu par les applaudissements de son mari qui ajouta.

_- Notre sauveur porte le nom de William Knight et vous lui devez la vie._

Une fois rentré dans ses quartier Fine déposa le héro du jour sur son lit et sortie de la chambre des question plein la tête. Alors qu'il rangeait se qui restait de la fête quelqu'un frappa.

_- Peut-on entré. Demanda Elwë_

_- Bien sur, j'ai justement des questions à vous posé !_

La famille royal entra donc chez le garde royal. La petite elfe ce précipitant dans la chambre de Will. Les adultes ce regardèrent n'osant parler. Ce fut finalement Finwë qui brisa cet atmosphère lourde en posant les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

_- Qui est-il ? Et que savez vous que je ne sais pas ? _

Les épouse se regardèrent un long moment puis le roi commença.

_- Son nom complet est William Merlin Knight, il est le dernier descendent de Merlin et l'espoir des oubliés._

_- Pour comprendre vous devez connaître une très vieille histoire._ Elle inspira un grand coup pour ce détendre_. Il y a_ l_ongtemps tous les peuples vivaient ensemble, ils se respectaient et obéissaient aux mêmes lois. Mais certains peuples comme les elfes ou les fées avaient plus de pouvoir que les sorciers. Ceux-ci on prit peur et on édifier de nouvelle loi pour mètre la population sorcières au dessus des autres et commencer a tuée les autres peuples, qui ne voulaient pas donner un trop grand pouvoir a des êtres incapable de sans servir._

_- Je continue ma chérie. Donc pendant qu'ils nous exterminaient la plupart des peuples se son caché a la vue des sorciers. Nous somme devenu les oubliés, les sorciers croyant nous avoir fait disparaître. Mais un jours l'un d'eux réussi a trouvé un des royaumes cachés, il était plus puissant que les autres et ne chercha pas a s'approprié le pouvoir des oubliés, c'était un jeune sorcier du nom Merlin Knight._

_- C'était nous, le peuple trouvé ! _Déclara Finwë.

_- Oui, il avait trouvé le royaume des elfes des bois. En ce temps les elfes des bois et des elfes noir ne s'entendaient pas ! Il leurs a juste dis que c'était ridicule de se battre entre peuples elfique puis et repartie. Une centaine d'années après Merlin était connu pour être un puissant sorcier à travers le monde. Il revient voir les elfes qui se battaient toujours entre eux et stoppa une batail disant qu'il voulait le silence pour parler._ La reine sourie a se moment, et continua_. Un elfe noir ne voulant pas écouté un sorcier leva son épée dans l'espoir de tranché Merlin, mais celui-ci arrêta le temps et transforma l'elfe noir en elfe des bois. Et puis il déclara qu'au font des nous nous étions pareil. Et fit cette promesse « _Je vous fais la promesse qu'un jour les peuples oubliés seront reconnut comme les égaux des sorciers »_ mais il mourut trois ans après et cette histoire devint une légende. _

_- Du moins jusqu'à il y a six mois._ Rigola le roi.

_- Donc vous voulez dire que le gamin qui dort dans la chambre pourrait faire en sorte que l'on nous reconnaisse !_

Pendant que Fine repensait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le roi se dirigea vers la chambre pour récupérer sa fille. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Sa fille était endormie sur le lit de William. Il alla la réveiller.

_- Debout ma puce il faut partir._

- Hein… déjà ! Dit-elle à moitié endormie. Elle se leva mais fit demi-tour pour déposé une bise sur la joue de l'endormie. _Merci, ta sauvé papa et maman._ Et repartit dans les bras de son père qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

Ils laissèrent le chef de la garde a ces pensé. L'avenir allait être mouvementé !


	3. Trois ans plus tart

**Chapitre 3 : Trois ans plus tard.**

Voilà trois ans que le dragon noir était apparut parmi les elfes et qu'au même moment un jeune sorcier était accepter parmi ceux-ci. Peut savait qui était réellement William Knight. Pour la plupart il était celui qui les avait sauvées lorsqu'il avait trois ans et qui n'avait rein demandé en retour. Mais pour trois elfes il était l'avenir, la promesse d'un monde meilleur. Et pour la dernière il était l'ami qui la traitai comme une fille et non comme la princesse qu'elle était.

_- Bonjour Finwë, comment vas-tu en cette belle matinée._ Demanda un jeune garçon de six ans.

Finwë se retourna pour voir un garçon de six ans, aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaule, il voulait se distingué des autres elfes donc ne les laissai pas descendre plus bas, aux yeux noir profond dans lesquelles il pouvait voir une pointe de malice ne présagent généralement rien de bon. Son sourire qu'il affichait le poussa à croire que le gamin avait fait quelque chose.

_- Ok qu'es ce que tu a encore fais ?_ Lui demanda Fine. Le garçon avait beaucoup travaillé et parlais maintenant anglais et elfique facilement.

_- Pourquoi aurai-je fais quelqu…_Mais il fut interrompu par un cri venant de dehors ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire.

_- AAAHHHHH OU EST IL ? OU EST WILLIAM ?_

_- Pfffff. _Se retenant de rire Fine regarda le garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils rire devant une Rose entrant chez eux avec sa chevelure, d'habitude d'un blond que l'on pourrait qualifier de blanc, aussi noir que ses propres cheveux.

_- Que ma tu encore fais, répond ou je te tue, tu ne veux pas répondre, tu veux mourir !_

_- Si tu me laissas en placé une, je pourrais te répondre_. Dit-il en souriant. Elle ce calma attendant qu'il continue. _Bien je vois que tu as laissé ressortir le coté elfe noir qui était en toi._ Dit-il en éclatant d'un rire franc.

_- Ah ah ah je ne trouve pas ça drôle !_

_- Moi je trouve_. Dit Finwë qui parlait pour la première fois depuis l'entré de la jeune princesse.

_- QUOI !! Tu trouve ça drôle._ Dit-elle en pointant ses cheveux. Mais elle ne rajouta rien et éclata elle aussi de rire.

_- J'ai dit un truc drôle ?_

Elle ne répondit rien ce contentant de lui montrer le miroir au dessue de la cheminer. Tout en voyant Will partir a pas feutré de la pièce. Arrivé devant le miroir il eu un choc en voyant son reflet se passé la main dans ses cheveux blanc la couleur de ceux qu'avait normalement la jeune fille. Et il comprit qu'il avait lui-même était la cible d'une farce.

_- Alors tu trouve toujours ça drôle monsieur l'elfe des bois, ou bien tu viens m'aide à le tuer ?_

_- Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, je suis un elfe noir, et les elfes noirs ont des cheveux NOIR_ ! Le ton était monté au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Tout en cherchant l'auteur de son changement capillaire.

_- Il est sortie il y a trente seconde._

Les deux elfes sortirent en courant après être allé chercher deux chapeaux. Ils cherchèrent William et le trouvèrent entrain de les montré du doit, si bien que beaucoup se mirent à rire en les voyants. Finwë couru après le sorcier proférant de menace s'il ne lui redonnait pas son charme d'elfe noir. Mais alors qu'il touchait au but Will se transforma en un dragon noir de huit mètres et s'envola hors de porté de l'elfe en colère pour atterrir sur une terrasse et reprendre sa forme.

_- Je te tien sorcier qui ne vaut même pas un lait de licorne_ ! S'exclama Rose en enserrant ses bras autour du garçon.

_- Moi je dirai plutôt que je te tien._ Dit il en sautant par dessue la balustrade avec l'elfe accrocher a lui, ce retransformant en dragon. Il lui offrit un vol vers les terres des elfes des bois. Slalomant entre les arbres ce régalant des cris de la jeune fille.

_- Dépose-moi chez moi, TOUT DE SUITE !! _Le dragon retourna alors près de la montagne et y déposa son collie avant de reprendre sa forme.

_- Peut tu s'il te plaît me rendre…_

_- Nous rendre._ Interrompue Finwë en souriant.

_- Oui c'est ca, nous rendre notre belle chevelure._

_- Vous n'avez qu'à toucher les cheveux de l'autre._ Expliqua le garçon.

Une fois les effets partis ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers les appartements royaux où ce déroulait l'anniversaire d'Rose qui venais de prendre sept ans le dix décembre 1967. Will était en trin de pensé qu'il ne faudrait mieux pas dire que c'était le roi et la reine qui lui avait donné les potions pour sa blague. Il se tourna vers Fine et demanda l'air de rien.

_- Tu trouve pas qu'Rose ressemble a la reine avec des cheveux noirs ? Je veux dire elles sont aussi, enfin tu voies ce que je veux dire ?_

_- Aussi quoi crétin de sorcier ?_ Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

_- Tu sais si tu te colle toujours a lui on va finir par croire des choses !_ Chuchota Finwë à son oreille. Ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir et partir en courant.

_- Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire taire !_ Rigola Will. Sinon tu n'as pas répondue à ma question sur leurs ressemblances.

_- Si tu veux parler de leurs caractères, je trouve également qu'il y a une ressemblance. Mais sinon elle est un mélange d'elfe noir, qui sont plutôt grand tout de noir vêtue et aime la guerre, et d'elfe des bois qui sont gentillet, petit, avec leur maison en bois, au moins les notre ne peuvent brûler ! Mais je reconnais qu'ils sont plutôt bon archer mais je me voie mal me battre en mêlé avec eux. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir._

_- Heu...oui c'est ça ! _Répondit Will avec un sourire au visage indiquant qu'il n'avait écouté que la moitié du discourt.

Arrivé dans les appartements royaux ils saluèrent les autres elfes noirs et ceux des bois. Puis se rendirent au près de la princesse qui détourna les yeux et rougit sous l'œil amusé de ses parents et de Finwë. La fête ce passa bien et quand le moment de remercié les invités pour les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu Fine du ce retenir pour ne pas rire. La jeune fille avait rougit pour la troisième fois de la journée en faisant un baissé sur la joue de William qui lui avait offert un petit dragon noir d'une trentaine de centimètre.

Deux semaines après la honte de sa vie la princesse entamait son entrainement, avec pour sa joie et malheur, William. C'est Finwë qui les entraina.

_- Bon vue que vous êtes encore jeune je ne vous enseignerais que certaines choses de base. Les principales potions à connaître et savoir faire. Les plantes magiques ou non, utile pour les potions, ou pour se défendre. Vous allez commencer à faire de la magie sans baguette… _

_- Sans quoi ? _Demanda l'elfe.

_- Baguette, ce son des sortes de bout de bois dont les sorciers se servent pour ce lancé des sorts. Il vous faudra savoir lancé vos sorts avec et sans baguette. Ensuite vous deviendrez animagus !_ Déclara-t-il en souriant_. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part des enfants, il expliqua. Un animagus est une personne qui peut se transformé en un animal._

_- Moi je sais déjà ! Je suis le meilleur._ William avait parlé d'une voie forte.

_- Oui mais toi tu dois surement pouvoir te changé en plus d'un animal, vue que tu es le meilleur._ Dit Finwë sur un ton que les jeunes ne comprirent pas.

_- Et moi aussi je pourrais avoir plusieurs animachin ?_

_- Cela dépendra de la suite, vous apprendrez à concentrer votre magie._

_- Ok, on commence quant et par quoi ?_

_- Aujourd'hui et par la concentration. Vous aller faire le vide dans votre tête, ne pensé à rien._ Il ajouta plus bas que seul Rose entendit. _Ni a personne._

Cela pris plus de deux heures pour que les deux gamins arrivent a se concentré. L'une s'endormant et l'autre éclatant de rire pour des raisons diverses. Une fois la concentration atteinte ils purent sentir la magie coulé en eux. Les jours suivants ils y arrivaient de plus en plus vite. Parallèlement leurs apprentissage des potions et plantes allaient bon trin.

_- Bouse !!_ S'exclama William. _Je ne suis pas douée pour ces potions de scrout à pétard. C'était deux yeux d'iguane ou d'eux yeux de chauve souris ?_

_- C'est deux goutes de sang de salamandre idiot._

_- CHUI PAS IDIOT._ Cria t-il. _Juste distrais._ Ajouta t-il plus bas.

_- Distrais tu veux rire ! Tu n'as réussi que la potion Loéna et une potion qui guérie les blessures n'est pas la seul que tu dois savoir préparé_

_- Mais moi au moi je sais faire ça. Lumos._ Une boule de lumière apparut dans la paume de sa main. _Alors._ Dit-il en souriant.

Leur apprentissage continua. Plus le temps passa moins Rose ce sentait timide à coté de William. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble sois a étudié sois a volé sur le dos du dragon William où comme l'avait surnommé Rose " Darky ". Lui ce sentait de plus en plus proche de Finwë et de la famille royale. Il apprit à tirer a l'arc auprès des elfes des bois, et magner la magie sans baguette pour faire ses blagues donc les principales cibles était Fine et Es. Qui eux parvenaient a évité certaine farces mais lorsqu'ils ce fessait touché par un sortilège ou une potion, il y avait rarement de petit changements. Une fois avec l'aide d'un elfe des bois spécialiste en potion il avait à les transformer en roi et reine ce qui avait valut une sacrée surprise lorsqu'il s'était retrouver tout les quatre dans une pièce fermer sourd et muet, et que pour redevenir normal le vrai roi et la vrai reine devais s'embrassé une soirée dont aucun ne voulais parler.

Pendant que certains jouaient en toute insouciance, dans le Royaume-Uni un puissant mage noir fessait son acention. Il recrutait des sorciers avec les mêmes idées que lui sur supériorité et la pureté des sangs purs. Et qui considèrent les née de parents moldus, sang mêlé et créature magique indigne de vivre. Ce sorciers ce fait appeler Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont les mangemorts.


	4. Animagus

**Chapitre 4 : Animagus.**

Nous sommes maintenant en 1970. William et Rose on tout les deux dix ans et avance dans leur entrainement. Etant donné qu'il son plus vieux il travaille plus qu'il y a quelques années. Rose travaille sa concentration et ses potions dans lesquels elle est devenue très forte. Elle réussi maintenant a préparé du polynectar et du veritaserum. Cette dernière potion a un jour été utiliser sur William qui avait du répondre a toutes les questions de Rose, Avec les effet secondaires que Rose avait prévu, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'en souviens pas. Will quand a lui avait le niveau d'un troisième année de poudlard en soins aux créatures magique. Mais son niveau de magie sans baguette augmentait d'année en année, il était capable de jeté tout les sorts de première année et deux ou trois de seconde.

_- Mais à quoi peut servir un sort de désarmement ? Il suffit d'un bon coup de dague bien placé pour que l'autre ne me lance plus de sort !_ Avait dit Will.

_- Je sais mais les sorciers évitent de tuée leurs adversaires lors des duels !_ Avait rétorqué Finwë avec de l'ironie.

_- Ouai, si tu le dit, mais je persiste à dire qu'une dague est plus simple et ne peut pas être contre avec un charme protego !_ Il avait reçut une dague de la par de Finwë, il l'avait fait faire avec une lame noir une petite garde en une pierre de la montagne elfique et le manche était en crin de licorne pour une adhérence mais une douceur dans la main. Il ne sortait plus sans sa dague qu'il arborait fièrement à la ceinture.

Ils avaient aussi trouvé leur animagus. Finwë leur avait expliqué le principe et donner la formule. Pour se transformer il devait faire une liste de leurs qualités et défauts et répéter trois fois.

_- Animagi mio aparisium._

Puis il aurait des visions avec un animal qui accepterait de venir devenir le leur.

C'était arriver pour Rose un jour de pluie, alors qu'elle regardait pensivement la pluie tomber par une fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était tombée en transe et avait trouvé son animagus.

Quelque minute plus tôt dans la chambre de Rose.

_- Faire une liste des qualités, ça c'est facile. Belle, intelligente, forte, courageuse, indépendante. Maintenant le plus dur, mais j'ai pas de défauts. A si colérique, impatiente, sur la défensive._

Après quoi elle brula le parchemin en récitant la formule. Animagi mio aparisium. Animagi mio aparisium. Animagi mio aparisium. Et elle était à présent devant la fenêtre et eu la vision d'un loup blanc.

_- Bonjour elfe, je suis Lupa ca signifie louve en latin. Si tu a des questions posse les et j'y répondrai._

_- Heu, bonjour. Tu es donc mon animagus. Quand vais-je pouvoir me métamorphosé en toi ? Et est tu le seul animagus qui m'est destiné ?_

_- Pour répondre a tes questions si tu t'entraine tous les jours tu pourras surement te métamorphosé dans deux ans. Mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas puisque l'entrainement est fatiguant et que tu dois faire tes autres exercices. Donc je dirais que dans quatre ans tu seras une véritable louve blanche. Pour t'entrainer il te suffit de pensé a ma forme et voir dans ton esprit les changements ce faire. Pour répondre a ton autre question aucun humain, sorciers, elfes ou autre n'as put se métamorphosé en deux animaux depuis extrêmement longtemps. Donc tu n'aura que moi._

_- J'ai compris merci. Si je rentre en tance pourrons nous nous revoir ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Sinon il faudrait que tu mémorise toutes les partit de mon corps maintenant. Je te dis au revoir Rose nous nous reverrons bientôt. _Et Rose sortit de sa tance en ce promettant de ne pas dire a William en quoi elle ce métamorphosait avant de réussir la métamorphose entière. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle partie se coucher au son de la pluie tombante.

Quelques jours après la découverte de Rose, William décida d'entamer la même procédure et de voir s'il avait un animagus autre que Darky le dragon. Il lista donc ses qualités et défaut tout comme Rose au paravent

_- Je suis rapide, rusé, loyal, fort, travailleur, intelligent. Mes défauts sont l'impatience, la colère, la timidité. _

Après avoir écrit et relut sa liste Will le brula en récitant Animagi mio aparisium. Animagi mio aparisium. Animagi mio aparisium. Après quoi il vaqua a sont occupation de la journée à savoir resté au bort de l'étant a rien faire. Will appréciais ses moment de solitude et l'étendu d'eau avait sur lui un effet apaisant. Sans s'en rendre compte-t-il s'endormit et fit un rêve étrange. Il était dans une forêt plutôt humide, et regardais autour de lui, la végétation était luxuriante. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit hormis celui du vent dans les hautes branches d'arbres. Puis il entendit un bruit derrière lui. En se retournant il se trouva a regarder un animal dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir peur de même que William. Il mesurait environ un mètre de la tête à l'arrière avec une queue de vingt centimètres pour une hauteur cinquante centimètres. Il était d'un noir plutôt clair avec les mêmes yeux que lui. Il se dit que peut être il ne dormait pas et qu'il venait de rencontrer son animagus. Mais alors qu'il s'approchât de l'animale il vit que celui-ci percher sur une branche était loin d'être seul. Il y avait un autre animal avec lui sur son dos.

_- Sssalut ! Comment sa va ? Nous sssomme tes animaguss a tu des questions ?_ Un serpent d'un mètre enrouler autour du mammifère venait de parler.

- Heu. Bah. Oui lequel de vous est mon animagus, si bien sûr l'un de vous l'es ? Interrogea Will qui ne comprenait rien.

- Nous le somme tous les deux, mais pour arriver a te métamorphosé tu devras t'entrainer. L'animal noir venait de lui parler en anglais_._

_- Pour t'entrainer il te sssuffit de pensssé a notre forme et voir dans ton esssprit les changements ccce faire. Ne pensssé pas au deux en même temps ccce sserait fâcheux. Moi je sssuis un sserpent-tigre. Et j'ai pour nom ccelui de Ssael. Je sssuis très venimeux, mais graccce a moi tu pourras parler aux autre sserpents. _

- Avec moi tu vas acquérir de la force rapidité et puissance, et comme les deux autres j'un un nom, Feles.

Will n'en revenait pas il s'était réveiller il y a une heure et partit rejoindre Finwë pour lui annoncer qu'il avait deux animagus en plus de son dragon. En arrivant il y avait déjà Rose discutant avec Fine.

- Salut vous deux. Dit-il en s'asseyant nonchalamment dans le fauteuil de libre. Quoi de neuf parmi les elfes_ ?_

- Rien ont discutait de l'entrainement de Rose pour sont animagus.

- A se propos j'ai deux animagus de plus. Annonça t-il l'air de rien.

- De..due…deux animagus de plus, MAIS CA T'EN FAIT TROIS CA !! S'exclama Rose en ce levant du sofa où elleétait allongée. Ce qui fit rire William et Finwë.

- Bien tu sais compter, et le plus drôle c'est que je ne vous dirais pas lesquelles.

- M'en fou d'abord, de tes animagus. Je rentre. Trancha t elle en tournant les talons.

- ATTEND. Elle eu un sourire lorsque Will cria. N'oublie de fermer la porte cette fois. Un sourire qui s'effaça lors de la réplique de ce dernier. Et partit en jurant.

- Bien maintenant qu'elle est partie tu peux me le dire à moi.

William s'embla réfléchir et toujours souriant quitta la pièce pour allé faire ses exercices.

Quelque jours après alors que Rose et William se promenaient ils arrivèrent près de l'étant où Will venais souvent.

- Tu sais mon animagus ma dit qu'il avait un nom. J'ai trouvé sa bizarre pas toi ?

- Ouai LES miens aussi. Dit Will en insistant sur le mot.

- Comment s'appelle les tiens ? Moi elle ce nomme Lupa.

- Heu moi ils ont dit qu'ils avaient un nom différent chacun il y a Sael et Feles! Fit-il tout en se posant près de la rive.

La réaction de Rose ne ce fit pas attendre et elle se mit à rire.

- C'est pas drôle a cause de toi toutes mes formes animal porte un nom ridicule.

- Moi j'aime bien darky, je trouve que ça vous vas plutôt bien a tout les deux.

- Comment ca touts les deux ? Questionna Will avec curiosité.

- Bah oui, je t'explique. Ton dragon est tout noir, laisse-moi finir. Dit-elle voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Tout noir même si certaine partit sont plus claire que d'autre. Et toi t'est toujours habiller en noir les cheveux et yeux noir. Même si je ne sais pas en quoi tu vas te métamorphosé je suis presque sur qu'ils seront noir, j'ai raison ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais tu peux parler miss je ne porte que du blanc. Puis il enchaina. Au faite c'est vrai que tu vas partir dans une école de magie dans cinq ans ?

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Il se peut que j'aie écouté une discussion entre tes parents et Fine l'autre jour. Ils parlaient du danger de t'envoyé dans une école avec un mage noir taré en liberté.

- Oui je vais dans une école qui s'appel Poudlard pour y faire ma cinquième année. Mais c'est juste pour trois ans.

- Si tu le dit. Et puis c'est quoi ça comme nom Pou-de-lard c'est un nom d'un gâteau pas d'une école de magie !

Rose rigola avec son ami durant deux heures, parlant de tout et de rien.

- Et puis tu sais il y a une forêt près de l'école. Je pourrai m'entrainer le bas !

Alors que la nuit commençai a tombé ils entreprirent de rentré au palais. Rose repensant a cet après midi et que dans cinq ans elle ne pourrait plus en passé de tel avant trois longue années. Ses parents lui ayant précisé qu'elle ne passerait uniquement les grandes vacances à Noldor.


	5. Chemin de traverse et baguette

**Chapitre 5 : Chemin de traverse et baguettes.**

- DEBOUT c'est aujourd'hui qu'on y va ! La voie de Fine résonna dans l'appartement. Et une tête noire avait du mal à ce réveillé. Il avait passé la nuit à travailler sa forme de serpent mais n'arrivait qu'a changé la couleur de sa peau.

- Encore dix minutes. Dit-il à travers les chaudes couvertures.

- Si tu ne te lève pas pour te préparer je t'emmène comme tu seras peut importe si tu sors de la douche !

- Ok pas besoin de me menacé. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive.

1971, le mois d'aout touchai a sa fin et William et Rose allais passer chercher leurs baguettes en même temps que les sorciers de leur âges. Une fois sortit de la douche il remarqua sur son lit, une robe de sorcier avec une cape assortit. Le tout bleu. Avec différent motif brodé. Il grogna tout en enfilant ses vêtements de la journée et pris tout de même sa dague qu'il mit dans sa botte. Puis sortit pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

- Dit, on en a pour longtemps ?

- Non je voudrais juste aller acheter différents ingrédients, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe mais il disparaisse toujours peut de temps avant qu'un elfe change de couleur ou autre chose du même genre. Annonça t-il avec une petite ère de reproche dans la voix.

- Ca doit surement être Lupa qui te les prend pour ses expériences ! Ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leur surnom des mois avant.

- COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE QUE C'EST MOI !!!

Rose venais de rentrer dans la cuisine et pris le lait de licorne qui trainai devant William. Elle était également vêtue à la mode sorcière comme Will mais dans les tons pastel. Ses cheveux lui arrivant dans le dos passaient derrières ses oreille, un sort avait été jeté sur elle et Finwë pour que leur oreille en pointes paraisse normale. Elle utilisera ce sort lorsqu'elle serait à poudlard.

- Hé c'était à moi, j'allais le boire.

- Oui « c'était » maintenant c'est à moi. Bon t'es près pour aller voir tout ces idiots de sorciers.

- Je te rappelle que je suis un sorcier. Souffla le sorcier.

- Justement. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Bon les enfants on va revoir les règles une dernière fois. Pas de scandale, de bagarre, et de crise de folie. Dit-il en regardant Rose sous les rires de William. Pas de bagarre, scandale, démonstration de forces, et de dragon. Continua-t-il en regardant cette fois William sous les moqueries de Rose. Bon si vous n'avez rien oublié on y va, et il saisi les gamin et transplana sur le chemin de traverse dans une ruelle.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle pour y découvrir la rue principale du chemin de traverse il y avait des boutiques et des étales de tout les côtés aux couleurs attirantes. Les sorciers parcouraient la rue entrant ou sortant des magasins. Le plus souvent accompagné d'enfant de dix ou onze ans à dix-sept ans. Ils allèrent vers une boutique dans la vitrine de celle-ci il n'y avait qu'une baguette sur un coussin de velours violet.

- Bon je vous laisse là, je vais a l'apothicaire faire le plein d'ingrédients pour MES potions. Vous achetez votre baguette et vous attendez ici mon retour.

Il partie en direction d'une vieille boutique avec un chaudron comme enseigne. En jetant des regards derrière lui pour voir si les enfants suivaient bien ses consignes.

- Bon on entre on achète et on rentre. Déclara Lupa.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'apprécie pas les sorciers.

Elle rentra sans lui répondre et au moment où il allait rentré une jeune fille rousse passa devant lui avec un garçon à l'air froid, au cheveu noir et un nez pointu. Il lue l'enseigne de la boutique avant de rentrer « Ollivander-Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C »

Quand il entra il entendit le son d'une clochette retentir dans le fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule. Il y avait trois personnes devant la boutique pourrait difficilement en contenir trois de plus. Des milliers de petites boites étaient entassé dans les étagères.

- Bonjours, Dit une voie douce. Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux ; ses petits yeux pale brillaient comme une lune dans la nuit.

- Ouai salut je veux une bague…Rose ne put continuer car Will lui avait mis la main devant la bouche.

- Je suis désolé pour elle, j'essaie de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Nous voudrions deux baguettes s'il vous plaît et que vous lui pardonniez son impolitesse.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux due se retenir de rire devant les deux personnes de devant elle. Quant a l'autre il regarda ailleurs comme pour montré sont désintéressement.

- Bien nous allons donc laissé l'honneur aux dames. Dit calmement le vendeur.

- T'as entendue Will, passe devant.

Cette fois la rousse éclata de rire. Elle avait appris à peine un mois plus tôt qu'elle était une sorcière, et quand elle avait rencontré Severus, un sorcier qui la guidait sur le chemin de traverse, elle croyait que tous les sorciers étaient comme lui. Mais ces deux là, la fessai rire et elle n'avait passé qu'une minute avec eux.

- Désolé, Dit elle sous les regards de tous le monde, mais vous étiez très drôle tous les deux.

- C'est dommage que Fine n'était pas là pour l'entendre. Chuchota Rose assez fort pour être entendue. Bon comment choisi t'on une baguette ?

- Non miss ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisi sa baguette, mais la baguette qui choisi le sorcier.

S'en suivit les essais de baguettes pour finir par en trouver une qui lui correspondait.

- C'est une baguette un bois de pommier symbole du choix et de la beauté, crin de licorne. 26 centimètres.

La suivante passa moins de temps a les essayé, la jolie rousse trouva une baguette en saule 25,6 centimètres.

Puis vint le tour de William, il passa une vingtaine de minutes à passer en revu les baguettes d'Ollivander.

- Bois d'aubépine 25,4 centimètres plume de phénix. Non

- 28 centimètres crin de licorne bois de peuplier. Non plus, nous finirons par trouver. Et il fini par en ramener une. Elle était dans une boite blanche avec le fond en velours bleu.

- Bois de houx, 27 centimètres, ventricule de cœur de dragon. Equilibre de puissance et de force.

Lorsque William pris la baguette entre ses mains il y eu des étincelles bleus qui sortir de celle-ci. L'entourant et dansant partout dans la pièce.

- Et bien mon cher William il ce pourrait que tu es trouvé botte a ton pied !

- Ouai, il s'emblerait, dit il tous en regardant sa baguette.

- A vous jeune homme. Annonça le vieil homme.

Soudain un cri suivit d'une explosion, suivi de nouveau par plusieurs autres cris retentirent. Et un homme encapuchonner de noir entra dans le magasin et jeta un sort qui fit flamber une étagère de baguette. Alors tous ce passa très vite pour trois des personnes présentes dans la boutique. William avait sortit sa dague de sa botte et l'avait planté dans le ventre du mangemort, tout en le fessant tomber et lui mettre la main sur la bouche.

- Bravo, je te signale que Fine nous avait dit de ne pas faire de scandale.

- J'ai oublié. S'excusa Will tout en rangent sa dague.

Les deux autres clients les regardèrent avec des grands yeux. Cet enfant venait de tué un mangemort. Et plaisantai comme si de rien n'était.

Loin de là dans le bureau du directeur de poudlard, Albus Dumbledore venait d'être informer qu'une attaque avait lieu sur le chemin de traverse. Il appela la directrice adjointe, lui confia l'école et sortit de son bureau. Pour se rendre a la limite de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplané. Il arriva ensuite sur le chemin de traverse et vit les mangemorts tué et torturé à coup de doloris.

- Stupéfix, protego, expelliarmus, impedimenta, il enchaina les sorts avec une rapidité déconcertante. STUPEFIX. Hurla-t-il. Et le mangemort tomba immobile au sol.

- Alors vieux fou, tu veux me défier. Là en plein milieu du chemin de traverse ce tenait Lord Voldemort de toute ca hauteur.

- Tom, cesse tous ceci !

- Ne m'appel pas ainsi, cria t'il, je suis lord Voldemort.

- Tu seras toujours mon élève Tom, et tu ne seras jamais lord Voldemort pour moi !

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis passèrent à l'attaque. Voldemort enchainant les sorts de magie noire et les avada pendant que le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie lui magnait la magie blanche. Les aurors quand a eux commençais a gagné du terrain sur les mangemorts.

- Stupéfix. Crièrent une demi-douzaine d'aurors plus une autre personne.

- Stupéfix. Finwë avait attaqué en même temps que les sorciers. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule pour rejoindre le fabriquant de baguette. Arrivant sur place il vit un des hommes en noire baignant dans son sang. Quatre enfants se regardant les un les autres.

- Episkey, evanesco, dit-il en agitant ma main. La blessure du mort se referma et le sang à terre disparut. Quant je dis pas de scandale cela incluait pas de morts.

- D'abord il n'y a qu'un mort et ensuite c'est Will qui l'a tué.

- Il y avait urgence il aurait pue tué les personnes de cette boutique toi y comprise !

- Ce que dit ce jeune homme est la vérité. Annonça Ollivander tous en souriant a William.

- Bien je vous pris de ne dire a personne ce que vous avez vu de William. Mrs, miss passé une bonne fin de journée. Les enfants nous rentrons avant que viennent les questions. Et il les attrapa de nouveau et transplana jusqu'à Noldor. Arriver sur place il renvoya Rose chez elle et alla dans la chambre de William.

_- Will je peux entrer ?_

- _Mmmm._

Il entra dans la chambre du sorcier qui était décoré de noir et bleu, les rideaux était tirer se qui donnais un air de nuit a cette fin de journée. Il cherchât le gamin des yeux et le trouva dans un coin à contempler les mures de sa chambre.

- J'ai tué, tué un homme aujourd'hui ! Murmura t-il.

- Tu l'avais déjà fait il y a longtemps.

- Je sais, mais c'était le dragon et ma première métamorphose, je ne savais pas ce que je fessai. Tandis que là lorsque cet homme est entré et a détruit l'étagère, j'ai eu peur pour les gens autour de moi et j'ai tué cet homme de sang froid.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fais…

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fais notre fille aurais pue mourir. Dit le roi en entrant, accompagné de sa femme.

- C'est exact, et pour cela tu a notre gratitude et celle de tous les elfes noirs ou des bois.

_- Merci votre majesté._ Souffla Will.

_- C'est à nous de te remercier._ Répliqua la reine en l'embrassant sur chaque joue.

Puis les adultes repartirent laissant le jeune sorcier dormir au calme. Le lendemain en ce réveillant lui et Rose commencèrent leur entrainement qui durera trois ans.


	6. Attaque et promesse

**Chapitre 6 : Attaque et promesse.**

Cela fessait près trois ans que Rose et William avaient leur baguette, leur magie avait évolué en conséquence. Les sort pouvant êtres jeter avec plus de facilité avec une baguette. Ils avaient a présent un bon niveau en magie de sorcier et elfique celle ci consistant le plus souvent a de la magie élémentaire. Rose parvenait a maitrise parfaitement l'eau et un peut l'air, Will quant a lui avait acquit la maitrise du feu et la terre avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Finwë avait fait remarqué que William avait des éléments dur et agressif tendit que la princesse elle maitrisait le calme et la légèreté ce qu'ils leur correspondaient bien. Ils avaient aussi fait des progrès dans tous les domaines ou presque, pour William les potions étaient toujours une perte de temps selon lui, et Rose arrivait maintenant à avoir une queue de loup et la couleur blanche de sa fourrure.

_- J'en ai marre, a quoi peut bien me servir une potion de philtre d'amour, c'est vrai quoi je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utilisé !_ S'exclama Will alors qui ratait encore sa potion.

_- Tu en a besoin parce que vu ta tête il faudrait un de ces filtre pour qu'une idiote tombe amoureuse de toi et ..._

_- Ohhh. C'est bon Lupa j'ai comprit !_

Mais William n'avait compris que la moitié. Une chose que trois des adultes les plus importants de Noldor avaient comprise depuis bien longtemps. Mais cela les fessaient toujours sourire de voir les deux gamins s'envoyé des pics.

- De plus il faut que tu t'améliore dans les potions ou sinon Rose va te laissé sur place. Finwë parla sur un ton professoral. Qui eu l'effet escompté Will ne voulant pas que sa cadette le distance.

Il redoubla d'effort pour réussir sa potion.

Le lendemain un beau ciel bleu azure sans nuage dominait le ciel. Darky et Lupa avait pris cette journée pour s'entrainé dehors sur leurs animagus. Ils étaient tous deux en transe près de l'étant, allonger dans l'herbe verte.

- Alors comme ca tu n'as pas commencé ma transformation ? Questionna le mammifère noir.

- Non, je préfère finir celle de Sael avant de faire la tienne.

- _Tu as raisson, Ssael est le meilleur. _Siffla le serpent en Fourchelang.

- _Pas forccement ! _Siffla à son tour Will

- Arrêtez de sifflé ca me donne mal aux oreilles. Dit Feles.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire quand soudain Will se réveilla en sursaut. Il se tourna et vit ce qu'il n'aurai préféré ne jamais revoir. De sont côté Rose aussi parlait avec sa louve.

_- Tu pense que je pourrais bientôt y arriver ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que j'y arriverais jamais._

_- Il faut que tu sois patiente, peut de personne devienne animagus. Certain sorcier y passe leur vit a essayé de trouvé le leur. Toi tu vas réussir la où beaucoup on échoué. _

_- Merci, tu me remonte le moral._

_- Sinon tu en es où avec William ?_ Demanda innocemment Lupa.

_- De…de quoi ?_ Balbutia Rose.

_- Tu sais nous partageons le même corps, les mêmes souvenirs._ _Donc ne rougit pas et répond moi_. Dit-elle sur un ton maternel.

_- Hé bien, heu, disons que c'est compliqué._

_- Tu devrais lui dire avant qu'il ne parte voir une autre elfe._

Et elle se réveilla sentant qu'une personne la secouait. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Will pencher sur elle, mais son visage n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginait. Il était grave et en colère, mais pas contre elle. Elle le comprit lorsqu'elle entendit un grondement sourd.

_- Dépêche toi, lève et toi les vampires attaquent. Ils ont apporté leur mangemorts avec eux. Il faut aller aider les elfes qui se battent._

_-Que…quoi ?_ Rose mis du temps a assimilé et quand elle comprit Will était déjà partie baguette a la main dans la mêlé. Elle le rejoignit et vit alors les forces adverses. Il y avait une quarantaine de vampires épée a la main, plus une vingtaine de ces hommes en noir, baguette au poing, qu'elle avait vue il y a trois ans au moment où elle et William était partie acheter leurs baguettes, les mangemorts !

- Avada kadavra ! Crièrent les mangemorts. Les sorts vert fusèrent des baguettes pour touché une douzaine d'elfes. Ceux-ci ne pouvant mourir de vieillesse mais étant mortel aux sorts comme toutes créatures vivantes.

- STUPEFIX, INCENDIO. Hurla William en arrivant près des elfes.

- _Will vas te mètre a l'abris._ Lui dit Finwë dès qui le vit.

Les sorts de Will touchèrent leurs cibles, un mangemort tomba stupéfié et un vampire brula jusqu'à en mourir, laissant une odeur de chair bruler flotté dans l'air. Rose arriva et se lança aussi dans la bataille au côté de William. A eux deux ils anéantirent une quinzaine de vampires et trois autres mangemorts.

Les autre combattant n'était pas en reste Fine en avait tuée aussi une quinzaine tous confondu. Les elfes des bois décochant leurs flèche avec un précision remarquable. Quand les renforts des elfes arrivèrent ils ce mêlèrent aux combats. On comptait une quarantaine d'elfes morts lorsque la reine arriva en hurlant.

- DEGAGEZ DE MES TERRES VERMINE ! PARTEZ OU SUBICER LA COLERE D'ELWË REINE DES ELFES NOIRS. Elle engagea le combat sans attendre épée au poing. On aurait dit un vrai monstre, elle tranchait vampires et mangemorts d'une rapidité hors du commun.

- SALE GNOME SANS CERVELLE, TROLL DES MONTAGNES, VERACRASSE…

Les sorts s'entrecroisaient et le nombre des combattants diminuait des deux cotés. Finwë vit les sorciers restant ce dirigé vers la reine Elwë, et s'y rendit, les neutralisants d'une façon ou d'une autre mais il ne vit que trop tard qu'un sorcier avait réussi a passé. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et bondit devant la reine au moment où tout ce passa.

Un mangemort qui avait réussi a passé entre les lignes elfique arriva a la hauteur de la reine et lui lança le sort de la mort. Sans que la reine n'est put bouger.

- Avada kadavra !

- Protego maxima !

Mais ce n'est pas la reine qui avait crié ce sorts mais un elfe noir du nom de Finwë, il avait mis toute sa magie dans ce sort pour pouvoir sauver Elwë. Il s'était également jeté devant le sort de mort pour protéger la reine. Mais le sort le toucha tous de même malgré le sort de protection et tomba au sol.

* * *

- Avada kadavra !

- Protego maxima !

Lorsqu'il entendit ses deux sorts Will se retourna pour voir Fine devant la reine, le sort de mort traversé la protection et le touché. Il vit Finwë tombé comme au ralenti. Il courut vert l'homme tout en lançant des sort devant lui pour ne pas être ralentit. Il restait peut d'ennemie et il réussi à atteindre Fine au moments ou le mangemorts qui avait lancé l'avada mourrai d'un coup d'épée de la reine.

- Ce…C'était…de.. part de mon maitre.. le sei..gneur des ténèbres. Lâcha t-il dans son dernier souffle.

_- FINE !!!_ Hurla le dernier sorcier de Noldor.

Arrivé près de celui-ci il pouvait voir que Fine respirait de façon saccader. Le bouclier avec la puissance de l'elfe ayant un peut diminuer les effets du sort de la mort. Finwë ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais il était toujours conscient.

- Fine t'es pas mort ? Balbutia William au bort des larmes.

- Il ne…ne me reste pas longtemps. Ecoute ce que je dis.

- Oui, oui. S'empressa-t-il.

- Tu as toujours… été comme un … fils pour moi. Je voudrai…que tu protège.. la famille royal.. pour moi.

- D'accord. Je le ferrais.

- Et il faut qu.. que tu sache… que tu ressemble plus a … un elfe noir.. que qui conque.. aujourd'hui pour moi… mon fils.

- Merci père. Sanglota le fils de Fine.

Toutes les personnes autour avaient entendue l'échange entre les deux hommes. Pour beaucoup William Knight était depuis dix ans le fils que Finwë n'avait jamais eut. Will serra alors celui qu'il avait toujours considérer comme son père sans lui avoir dit auparavant. Là c'est dans les bras de son fils que le chef de la garde royal mourut en ayant donné sa vie pour sauver la reine.

William fit léviter le corps inerte de son père de cœur, à travers la foule qui s'écarta sur son chemin, jusqu'à sa chambre ou il l'allongea.

Deux jours après le funeste évènement qui eu lieu, on offrit au morts un enterrement de nuit, ou tous les elfes vinrent rendre un dernier hommage aux elfes mort pour défendre Noldor. Les morts alignés en cercle sur des fagots de bois se comptaient par vingtaine mais au centre de ce cercle aux dessue des autres il y avait l'elfe noir Finwë dans son habituelle uniforme noir broder de fil d'or. Lorsque tous le monde eu fini de rendre hommage la famille vannait mètre le feu aux dépouilles des elfes. Ce fut William qui mirent le feu au corps de son père. Il se transforma en darky et cracha son feu noir qui consuma l'elfe. Dans un silence oppressant le dragon noir rugit de douleur vers le ciel étoilé à la perte de cet être cher.

Le lendemain William demanda audience au près des souverains. Ce qui les étonna parce qu'il venait d'habitude quant il le voulait. Il entra dans la salle du trône que Rose et lui avait déjà changé une dizaine de fois. C'est vêtue de l'uniforme de Finwë qu'il entra et ce dirigea vers les trônes. Le roi et la reine stupéfait que ce garçon ait revêtue les affaires de son père, il les avait ajusté a sa taille et cela lui allais plutôt bien. Une chemise noir en mitrill une matière souple, légère mais résistante que les elfes appréciaient, un pantalon en peau de dragon noir, ce qui fit sourire le roi, et des bottes noirs. La cape tous aussi noir avait de motif doré dessue. Arrivant devant eux il inclina la tête et attendit.

_- Pourquoi tous ça William, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant !_

_- Je sais majesté, mais les circonstances de ma venu l'exigeaient._

_- Et bien vas y parle nous t'écoutons._ Annonça le roi qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

_- Merci ! Je suis venue vous demander l'autorisation de quitté Noldor._

Le rois et la reine ne s'étant pas attendu à ca restèrent sans voie. Will en profita pour continuer.

_- Je sais que je ne devrais pas pouvoir mais écoutez mois je vous pris. Lors de l'attaque mon père est mort pour vous protéger, je ne vous en veux pas._ Dit il en voyant la reine ouvrir la bouche, et poursuivit_. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il m'a demandé de vous protéger tous les trois, et je ne pourrais pas le faire dans l'état actuelle des choses. Je veux partir pour devenir plus puissant et pour ce qu'il c'est produit il y a trois jours ne recommence pas. J'ai l'intention de changé de pays pour en apprendre d'avantage car comme le disait Finwë, le savoir est la clef du pouvoir._

_- Tu veux partir mais tu es conscient que jamais un sorcier n'est reparti d'ici vivant ?_ Dit la reine durement.

_- Oui mais si je dois mourir je préférais que ce soit pour Noldor qu'a cause de lui ! De plus c'est un mangemort qui a tuée mon père en voulant vous tué. Sur l'ordre d'un certain mage noir, et je ferai regretté a ce mage noir pour s'être allier au vampire et causer tant de morts._

La reine le regarda un moment. Elle pouvait lire de la détermination dans ces yeux. Puis sourit en parlant avec Olwë. Après une minute ils regardèrent de nouveau William.

_- Will nous acceptons ta demande et tu pourras quitter Noldor quand tu le désireras._

_- Merci ma reine, merci mon roi !_ Dit-il en s'inclinant.

_- Peut-on savoir quand tu partiras ?_

_- Je pars dès ce soir majesté._

Puis il quitta la salle du trône et fila dans ses appartements ou il prépara ses affaires. Ça avait été plus facile que prévu, il avait d'autres arguments qu'il n'avait pas utilisés. Une heure plus tard, il allait sortir lorsqu'il rencontra Rose dans son salon. Elle regarda la valise qu'il s'empressa de réduire et de mettre dans une poche.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu pars ! Et tu n'allais même pas me le dire. Je l'ai appris d'un garde du palais qui avait assisté a ton entretient avec mes parents. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Et bien t'a réussi. Je croyais qu'on ce disait tous ! Et toi tu par comme ça sans prévenir personne.

- Tes parents son au courant. Dit-il en regardant la porte. Elle le vit et alla ce mètre devant celle-ci.

- Tu ne partiras pas comme ça, sans m'avoir dit pourquoi tu pars.

- Bien si vous le désirez majesté. Elle ressue un choc dans son cœur, il ne l'avait jamais vouvoyé, pas une fois.

- Si je pars c'est pour en apprendre d'avantage pour protéger les êtres qui me son chère. Et que je ne veux plus qu'aucun d'entre vous ne meurt.

- Promet moi de revenir, promet moi de revenir me voire. Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle lui mis la main sur le menton et lui fit relever la tête pour voir qu'elle pleurait. Il passa son pouce sur les larmes et lui chuchota en souriant.

- Chuuut, une jolie princesse ne devrait pas pleuré un idiot de sorcier. Elle sourit et il continua.

- Je te promets que je reviendrai lorsque je pourrais te protéger. En attendant continue à vivre et reste toi-même Lupa. Ajouta-t-il en partant et laissant un jeune fille chambouler derrière lui.


	7. Les années passent

**Merci a Di casstillo de mortes qui m'encourage. J'espère que la suite lui plaira.**

**Dans la classe : Japonais**

**Chapitre 7 : Les années passent.**

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que William Knight est partie de Noldor. La vie chez elfes était tous ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Personne n'avait oublié l'attaque des forces des ténèbres et le départ du fils du chef de la garde royal, mort lors de l'attaque, qui avait eu lieu trois jours après. Son départ avait fait le tours de Noldor en une journée, le dragon noir est partie. Certain craignaient une nouvelle attaque et sans Finwë et son fils pour les protéger ils avaient peur. Mais cette peur ne dura pas parce que la princesse Rose n'arrêta pas de dire qu'il serait là en cas d'attaque, qu'il ne les avait jamais laissé tomber et qu'il ne le fera jamais. De plus Rose savait que dans trois mois elle devrait ce rendre a Poudlard, et qu'elle ne reviendrait que pour les vacances d'été.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je revenir plus tôt, je veux dire je peux transplaner !

- Désoler ma puce mais si tu veux rentrer il faut dire où tu vas. Et tu comprends que nous ne pouvions pas dire au directeur de Poudlard que tu es une elfe et que tu rentrais à Noldor.

- Oui mais sa fais long dix mois. Je ne connais personne la bas, et eux ils se connaissent depuis quarte ans. En plus ce ne sont que des sorciers.

- Tu sais je connais un sorcier qui n'est pas méchant du tous ! Dit ca mère lui fessant comprendre de quel sorcier elle parlait.

- Oui tu à raison je leur donnerais une chance. Il me manque tu sais.

- Je sais, j'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que les blagues dans la salle du trône s'étaient calmé depuis qu'il était partit.

La jeune adolescente rigola avec sa mère pendant une bonne minute. Il était vrai que les farces c'était miraculeusement calmé depuis le départ de William. Oh elle en fessait bien une de temps en temps pour rigoler, mais ce n'était pas pareil sans lui. La salle du trône était normal depuis deux ans et les elfes ne changeaient plus de couleur de cheveux. La vie sans William Knight était monotone.

De son côté après être partie de Noldor, William se dirigea vers le japon où il savait qu'il pourrait apprendre a bien ce servir d'une épée. Il arriva donc au japon trois semaine après avoir quitté le royaume unis. En chemin il s'était arrêté en chine pour apprendre à transplaner. Pour ensuite aller dans le Kanto a l'est du japon la ou il y avait le plus de sorciers. Il fut héberger dans un temple ou il apprit a magné le katana avec un sensei. Avec lui il apprit également le japonais

- Aujourd'hui tu t'entraineras avec Hitachi.

- Oui sensei ! 

- Vous commencerez par un entrainement physique, course, pompes, et combat à main nue. Ensuite vous passerez au katana. Knight j'ai ressue le tient. 

Le katana de William était un " Seika " ceux qui veut dire feu sacrée, il avait une longueur total de 100.5 centimètres dont la lame fessait 70.5 centimètres. La lame épaisse de 7 millimètres, une poignée en peau de raie recouverte d'un cordon synthétique bleu revêtement de surface en acier noir. Fourreau en bois laqué noir avec motif de serpent dessue. Une garde ronde de 7 centimètres de diamètre.

- Merci, je veux dire merci sensei !

Il continua donc ses entrainements durant trois ans. Au moment de quitté le japon il avait beaucoup changé physiquement.

Cheveux noir arrivant aux épaules avec les yeux noir, mesurai 1m70, avait un tatouage de dragon noir enserrant un pentacle, dans en cercle, sur son dos. Il en avait un autre représentent la tête d'un mammifère sur son épaule gauche et enfin en serpent noir qui s'enroulais sur son bras droit, de haut en bas.

Parle couramment anglais, japonais et la langue du vent (elfes, centaures, vampire, fées, néréide). Peut faire apparaitre son katana par la pensé. De par sa puissance il a plusieurs animagus :

Un Mammifère « Feles » qui mesurait environ un mètre soixante de la tête à l'arrière avec une queue de cinquante centimètre, noir, dans les cent kilos, et soixante-dix centimètres de haut.

Un dragon « Darky » qui est entièrement noir avec le ventre plus clair ainsi que la voilure de ses ailes, d'une longueur de la tête a la queue de 30 mètres

Et un serpent-tigre « Sael » celui-ci mesure 1m50 au dos noir jais et le ventre vert olive c'est le serpent le plus dangereux au monde.

Mais aussi mentalement, il se contrôlais plus facilement et était plus calme. Surement la vie zen du japon. Il avait aussi appris a ce téléporté.

Trois ans plus tôt

Rose sur le quai du poudlard expresse. De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive rouge du train. Rose pris sa valise et monta dans le train. Les premiers compartiments étaient déjà plein, elle se dirigea donc vers le fond du train. Et trouva un compartiment de libre et s'y installa. Le train démarra peut après.

- J'ai eu chaud ! Se dit-elle.

Peut après une fille qui devais avoir son âge ouvra la porte du compartiment. Elle était rousse, ses yeux couleur émeraude et portait déjà en uniforme de Poudlard. Il y avait un blason rouge et or avec un griffon dessue.

- Bonjour je peux m'assoir. Avec l'accord de l'occupante elle prit place en face d'elle. Tu es nouvelle je ne t'ai jamais vue avant.

- Oui je le suis, je rentre en cinquième année.

- Super, je suis en cinquième année. Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Alors dans quel maison crois-tu aller ?

- Désolé je ne connais pas les maisons ! Donc je ne sais pas dans laquelle je vais aller.

- C'est facile je vais t'expliqué. Il y a Gryffondor, là ou je suis, c'est la maison du courage, Poufsouffle la maison de la loyauté puis Serdaigle celle de l'intelligence et enfin Serpentard celle des…

- Des futur mangemorts !!

- Potter on t'a pas invité. Le dit Potter était un garçon aux cheveux noir ébouriffé, les yeux bleu, il était accompagné trois autres élèves. L'un avant les cheveux châtain et yeux couleur miel le troisième avait les cheveux brun et des yeux noir. Elle ne prêta aucune attention au dernier.

- Quoi c'est vrai ce sont tous des mangemorts ou futur mangemorts. Et puis on a entendue dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle alors nous sommes venu nous présenté. Salut moi c'est James Potter et voici Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

- Enchanter mois je suis Rose Agos. Mais comme l'a dit Lily on ne t'a pas invité. C'est très impoli de rester sans y avoir été invité. Serais tu mal polie ? Demanda-elle.

Les quatre garçons repartir tout de suite, laissant Lily et Rose seul.

- C'était super. Personne n'ose leurs répondre d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas du genre a me laisser marcher sur les pieds. En plus tu n'avais pas l'air de les apprécier.

- Ce sont les maraudeurs, il ne fond que faire perdre des points à Gryffondor.

- Donc tu es dans la même maison qu'eux !

Elles continuèrent à parler durant tous le trajet. Il se trouvait que Lily était une gentille sorcière. Puis arrivant à la gare de pré-au-lard elles descendirent.

- Les premières années par ici.

- Lily je te laisse je dois aller avec les premières.

- On ce revoit plus tard, ok ? Puis Lily partit prendre une calèche avec les autres élèves.

Poudlard était un grand château sur une falaise avec plein de tours très haute. Rose suivit les premières années à travers les couloires pour arriver devant de grandes portes. Une vieille femme parlait mais elle n'écouta pas. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent elle put voir une salle assez grande avec aux plafond un ciel magique, elle avait un truc du même genre dans sa chambre. Elle arriva alors devant un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret. Une déchirure se mis à bouger en formant une bouche et chanta :

« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le choipeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Les hardis et les plus forts

Si a Poufsouffle vous allez

Comme eux vous travaillerez

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut être

Si vous avez envie de tous connaitre

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Pour les malins les roublards

Sur votre tête poser moi maintenant

Car je suis le choipeau chantant. »

Une fois la chanson terminé les premières années furent répartie dans les différentes maisons, le directeur se leva et le silence ce fit.

- Très chère élèves, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en cinquième années, sont niveau étant suffisant. Je vous pris de bien l'accueillir peut importe la maison. Miss Agos si vous voulez bien mettre le choipeau sur votre tête pour que nous sachions votre maison. Rose mis le choipeau et entendit une voix dans sa tête.

- Comme c'est étrange je croyais que les elfes avait tous disparut. Mais que vois-je, une elfe de sang royal.

- Si vous pouviez ne pas en parler au directeur, je ne tiens pas a se que quelqu'un sache qu'il y a des elfes en vie.

- Bien sur, mais revenons a votre maison. Je voie du courage, et une grande force. Je dirais GRYFFONDOR. Annonça t il a voix haute.

Rose pris place a cote de Lily sous les applaudissements des gryffons. Et finie la soirée à parler de l'année a venir avec sa nouvelle amie. Le lendemain elles allèrent en cour ensemble. Le cour de potion ce passa bien Rose étant naturellement douée. Mais elle découvrit en défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM) que les serpentard étaient comme Potter le disait. Ils lançaient des sorts dès que le professeur Nelson, un incapable selon elle, avait le dos tourné.

Plus les jours passait plus Rose et Lily devenais amie. Les maraudeurs fessaient leur blagues sur les serpentard et même si Lily trouvais cela puérile elle avait appris à voir le coté comique des situations. Un bal avait été organisé pour noël, Lily avait accepté d'y allé avec Potter si Rose y allait avec Sirius. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils allèrent au bal. La soirée se passa bien jusqu'au moment ou Sirius essaya d'embrassé Rose, s'en suivit une des baffes dont Lily affublai généralement James. Pour eux deux par contre la fin de soirée fut beaucoup mieux car ils finirent par s'embrassé. Le lendemain les élèves purent voir arriver James et Lily main dans la main. Tendit que la nouvelle comme quoi Rose Agos avait repoussé LE Sirius Black fessais enrager les admiratrices de celui-ci. Elle avait réussi à ce métamorphosé en Lupa, malheureusement elle l'avait fait devant Lily et due lui expliqué qu'elle était une animagus non déclaré. Et que grâce à Lupa son pouvoir avait augmenté. Lily avait demandé si Rose pouvait l'aider devenir animagus. Elle avait accepté et Lily put devenir une animagus au alentour de la St Valentin.

- Bien tu y arrive plus vite que moi !

- Mais moi j'avais déjà étudié la théorie, donc c'est normal que j'y arrive plus vite toi !

- Et tu as réussi a te métamorphosé ?

- Avant-hier, mais je voulais réessayer avant de te montré. Dit-elle en se métamorphosant en une belle panthère noir aux yeux émeraude.

- Superbe Lily, tu es magnifique. Au faite tu crois que tu-sais-qui est un animagus ?

- Surement vue sa puissance, mais je serais curieuse de voir l'animagus du professeur Dumbledore.

Durant les quatre dernières années Voldemort continuai de torturé, et tué des moldues si bien que plus personne n'osai prononcer son nom. Les élèves de Poudlard comme presque toute la population sorcière l'appelaient tu-sais-qui, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom ou encore le seigneur des ténèbres. Il augmentait son pouvoir et fessait régné la terreur parmi les sorciers.

Puis arriva la fin de l'année Rose étais heureuse car elle allait revoir ses parents. Elle devait aussi passer la semaine avant la rentré chez les Evans, et partirais a Poudlard avec Lily de la bas. Elle rentra donc a Noldor et raconta a ces parents sa fin d'année, elle leur envoyait des hiboux toutes les deux semaine par sécurité, au moment ou elle partie pour Little Whinging ou demeurait Lily un homme en noir finissait son entrevue avec le directeur de poudlard.

- Bien je croie que tout est en ordre et vous êtes suffisamment qualifié.

- Cela ne gênera pas les élèves ?

- Non, pas du tous, vous savez ils ont change de professeur de DCFM quatre fois, de plus ce n'est pas une première.

- Ok, je suppose que nous nous rêverons dans deux mois. Bonsoir monsieur le directeur.

- Bonsoir et faites attention dehors, vous savez avec les temps qui cours.

- Ouai je suis au courant. Chuchota l'homme, si bas que le vieux directeur n'entendit pas, en rabattant sa capuche pour ne pas être vue dans les couloirs par les professeurs venu préparer leur rentré de septembre 1976. Une fois hors de vue l'homme disparut laissant une fumé noir derrière lui. Réapparaissant dans une chambre du chaudron baveur en souriant.

- Plus que quelques semaines à attendre.

Rose passa donc sa dernière semaine de vacance chez son amie. Elles visitèrent le British Muséum, le zoo de Londres pour leur dernière journée. Et allèrent se couché pour pouvoir être de bonheur a King cross. Elles parlèrent un peut dans la chambre, elle dormait dans la même comme l'autre était occupé par l'ainé de Lily, Pétunia Evans et son petit ami un gros moldu du nom de Vernon.

- Dit je peux te posé une question? Demanda la rousse.

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire mais tu peux recommencer. Rigola l'autre.

- J'ai remarqué depuis poudlard que tu avais une peluche dragon. N'est tu pas un peut grande pour avoir une peluche?

- NON ! Cette peluche est un cadeau que m'a fais quelqu'un.

- Un garçon ! S'empressa Lily.

- Oui, mais…

- C'est ton petit ami, c'est pour ça que tu repousse tous les gars de Poudlard !

- Non, enfin, on a grandit ensemble et ça fais plus de trois ans qu'il est partie…et c'est compliqué. Ajouta-t-elle en pensent a son statue de princesse.

**Encore un chapitre de fini. Les autres seront plus rapprochés chronologiquement.**


	8. La rentré 1976

**Chapitre 8 : La rentrée 1976**

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et Lily était en trin de ce préparer pour allé a King cross. Rose dans la cuisine mangeait avec les parents de Lily, Pétunia ne voulant pas manger avec des '' monstres ''.

- LILY. Appela ça mère.

- OUI J'ARRIVE !

- Merci Mme Evans de m'avoir accueilli pendant cette semaine.

- De rien ma petite Rose, c'était un plaisir et tu peux revenir quand tu veux !

- Alors de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Lily des escaliers qu'elle descendait.

- De rien de spécial. Je disais à ton amie que, si elle le voulait elle pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait. Si bien sur tu l'invite. Mais je voie que tu es enfin prête, alors mange et nous partons pour la gare dans une demi heure. Sur se la mère de Lily partie descendre les affaires des deux étudiantes avec l'aide de Mr Evans. Puis après un petit moment Rose et les Evans partirent pour la gare ou le Poudlard expresse partait à onze heures précises. Et après avoir dit au revoir à Mr et Mme Evans, elles passèrent le portail et avec Alice s'installèrent dans un compartiment. Rejoint trente minutes après par les maraudeurs et Frank.

- Vous avez entendue la nouvelle, dit Frank, il parait qu'un type en noir est apparut dans le train.

- C'est impossible personne ne ce risquerai a transplané dans un train en mouvement, même les mangemorts ne sont pas si stupide. Resita Lily.

- Mais il y a des témoins ! Et ils dissent qu'il n'a pas transplané mais est apparut et est repartie vingt secondes après. Répliqua Frank avant d'embrassé Alice. Lily qui était sur les genoux de James fit de même.

*****************************

Au même moment dans le royaume du Noldor le roi Olwë et la reine Elwë recevaient un elfe qui avait une chose importante à dire.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu avance Eldar ? S'exclama Elwë. Où ? Et quand ?

- Il a été vu il y a huit semaines près de Poudlard ma reine.

- Mon dieu Rose y retourne aujourd'hui ! Annonça le roi. Eldar je veux que tu te rendes dans la forêt près de Poudlard sur le champ. Le dit Eldar est un elfe des bois qui ce charge de protéger Rose depuis un an. Lors des sortit a pré-au-lard et des sortit hors des limite de Poudlard, notamment la forêt interdite.

- Bien je m'y rends tout de suite. Et il partit.

*****************************

Loin de la un homme observai la magnifique bâtisse qui trônait au sommet d'une falaise. Déjà illuminé elle brillait et se reflétait dans le lac, le tous rendait le monde bien calme. S'il n'y avait pas eu une guerre en cours. Mais cette guerre l'énervait et tous ces êtres ne méritaient pas de vivre. Il leurs montrerait qui il était et il punirait ces sorciers qui oserait le défier.

*****************************

- Ont arrivent a Poudlard, il faut ce changer. Sirius regarda les filles avec envie.

- Même pas en rêve Black. Sors tous de suite.

- Oh mais ma chère Rose, tu es déjà dans mes rêves et je serais bientôt dans les tiens.

Sur ses belles paroles de dragueur il sortit avec les garçons du compartiment. Ils échangèrent avec les filles puis ce remirent à parler de leurs blagues sur les Serpentard. Lorsqu'une bande de Serpentard ouvrit la porte. Il y avait Lucius Malefoy, Lestange, Avery de septième année et Bellatrix Black de sixième année. Tous avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis surpris de voir que vous avez réussi a passé l'été. Sourit Lucius.

- Ouai, ouai, le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas venu faire joujou avec la sang de bou…

Mais Bellatix ne fini pas sa phrase car le train s'arrêta pour que les élèves puissent descendre. Les Serpentard repartirent pour être les premiers à prendre une calèche.

- Un peut plus et je lui jetais un sort a cette… cette.

- Allons ne te fais pas de soucie. Ils paieront un jour. La rassura Rose.

- Elle à raison mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Si nous allions plutôt voir la répartition des petits nouveaux.

- Allez Jaimesie ont vas manger. Dit Sirius d'une calèche.

- ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !!

Le petit groupe partit donc en calèche jusqu'au château. Ils entrèrent puis prirent place à la table des Gryffondor. Il y eu une quarantaine de nouveaux élèves qui entrèrent par la grande porte. Mais presque personnes ne vit une silhouette entré avec les premières années et se placé dans l'ombre de la porte.

- Bienvenue, nous allons procéder a la répartition des premières années puis nous pourrons prendre le festin que nous ont préparé les elfes de maison. Si vous voulez bien professeur McGonagall. Alors la directrice de Gryffondor amena le choipeau magique et le posa sur le tabouret. Il se mit à parler.

« Voici un peut lus de mille ans

Quand j'étais beau et marrant

Vivait quatre grands sorciers

Dont les noms vous sont familiers

Aux yeux de Gryffondor pour être en ce lieu

Il fallait vous montrez courageux

Serdaigle se passionnait pour les sciences

Pour cette maison prouvez votre intelligence

Dame Poufsouffle aimais travailler

Mais il faudra aussi démontrez votre loyauté

La puissance et la ruse de Serpentard

Tel sont ceux recherche le pouvoir

Nous vivons une ère de terreur

Mais un sorcier mettra fin au malheur

Il est le plus puissant des héritiers

D'effort et de force il due redoubler

Pour pouvoir accomplir sa destiné

Rien ne m'échappe, rien de m'arrête

Le choipeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison »

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle. Puis une fois le calme revenue la directrice adjointe appela les élèves un par un.

- Blair Anna. Annonça McGonagall.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le choipeau.

- Green Eden.

- SERDAIGLE ! Enonça t il.

- Scott David.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Les élèves continuèrent de défilé sous le choipeau et quand le dernier fut réparti à Serdaigle, le directeur se leva et le silence se fit.

- Je dois malheureusement vous dire que vous allez devoir patienté encore un peur avant de pouvoir mangé.

- QUOI !! S'exclama Sirius de la table des Gryffondor.

- Patience monsieur Black. Sourira malicieusement Dumbledore. Il y a une dernière chose à faire avant. Laissant les élèves ce calmer il reprit. Cette année nous allons encore accueillir un nouvel étudiant. Il ce tue sachant que le bruit allait ce calmé.

- Encore une nouvelle !

- Idiot il a dit UN étudiant. C'est un mec.

- Il va être en quel année ? Demanda une troisième de Gryffondor.

- Il est mignon ? Demanda une fille de serdaigle.

- Si vous arrêtiez de parlez je vous dirais tous ce qu'il y a à savoir.

La foule se calma et le directeur continua sont discourt.

- Bien, merci d'avance de votre silence. Pour en revenir a nos hippogriffes, notre nouvel élève masculin. Il insista sur le dernier mot. Vas donc entrez directement en sixième année. Il sera répartit comme les premières années ainsi que Miss Agos. Les élèves se tournèrent vers la Gryffondor qui rougit sous les regards.

- Vous êtes très belle lorsque vous rougissez. Remarqua une voie qui lui donna des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent de nouveau mais cette fois ci vers les portes de la grande salle d'où venais la voie. Adossé contre le mur les bras croisé un sourire aux lèvres, ce tenais un jeune adolescent vêtu d'une robe de Poudlard entièrement noir, il n'y avait aucun écusson. Cet ado avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au dessue des épaules attaché en catogan par un élastique bleu. Ses yeux noir fixaient la jeune Rose Agos.

- Monsieur Knight, je suis heureux de voir que vous passé inaperçue. En effet William Knight était contre le mur depuis le début de la répartition. Et seul le professeur Dumbledore l'avait remarqué. Si bien que certains premières années sursautèrent en le voyant. Si vous pouviez passer sous le choipeau, il semblerait que certaines personnes on très faim. Dit le vieil homme en jetant un regard vers Sirius.

William s'avança à travers les tables, de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, au centre de la salle et arrivé a deux mètre du tabouret où il y avait le choipeau celui-ci s'écria a la surprise de tous. Il ne l'avait pas encore posé sur sa tête.

- SERPENTARD !

Sans suivit le plus long silence de poudlard, brisé cinq minutes plus tard par le professeur Slugorne qui applaudissait. Suivit par Dumbledore et les professeurs et enfin les élèves de Serpentard.

Le blason des verts et argents apparut sur la robe de William et il alla s'installé a sa table sous les regards haineux de presque tout les autres élèves. Ceux-ci pensaient tous qu'un nouveau mangemort venait d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne appétit. Et la fin de la phrase du directeur fut suivit de l'apparitions des plats.

La seule qui avait le regard rivé sur le nouveau pour d'autre raison était Rose. Elle fut interrompue par ses amies qui lui parlèrent.

- Rose ça vas ? T'est toute blanche. Demanda Lily.

- Hein !!!

- Elle t'a demandé si tu allais bien. Parce qu'on a l'impression que t'as vue un mort.

- Hein !!!

- Dit tu veux sortir avec moi ? Et si tu dis hein je le prendrai pour un oui.

- Sirius arrête, tu voies bien qu'elle a quelque chose. Dit moi Rose Qu'es ce qui va pas ?

- C'est lui Lily, celui de la peluche. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Lui ? Celui qui te l'a donné ? Rose hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard.

De sont coté Will venais de s'asseoir a sa nouvelle table. Et commencé de mangé sous les regards de ses condisciples. Peut a peut les discutions reprirent et le diné continua ainsi. A la fin du diner le directeur demanda le silence.

- Tout d'abord rassurer vous il n'y a plus de nouvel élève pour cette année. Sa réplique fut suivit par les rires de trois des tables. Je tiens néanmoins à vous énoncé quelques points du règlement intérieur. La forêt qui est a coté de Poudlard porte bien son nom, elle est interdite. Il fixa les maraudeurs. Ensuite le concierge Mr Rusard tient à dire que la liste complète des objets interdit est disponible dans son bureau. D'autre part les duels de magie dans les couloirs sont aussi interdits. Il regarda les tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire bonne nuit. Vos emploi du temps seront distribué demain matin.

Les élèves sortirent de table et rejoignirent leur dortoirs. William suivit le préfet-en-chef dans les cachots et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur.

- Sang-pur.

Et une porte se forma dans le mur et les élèves s'y engouffrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur les nouveaux pur admirer une salle sombre avec des décorations vert et argent. Une cheminé sur la gauche de l'entré avec des canapés vert sombre, d'autres fauteuils disposé partout dans la salle par petit group. Dans le font il y avait deux escaliers, où ce dirigeaient d'un coté les filles de l'autre les garçons.

- Avant que vous ne partiez vous couché. Je vais me présenté. Je suis le préfet-en-chef Lucius Malefoy et je suis le chef des Serpentard.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de chef dans les maisons ? Demanda une petite première année.

- La maison de Serpentard est la meilleur c'est pour cela que vous y êtes. Mais je suis en septième année ce qui veut dire que je suis le plus vieux et le plus fort de Serpentard.

- Et si vous posez des questions idiotes il ce peut que vous passiez du temps a l'infirmerie. Déclara une fille à la voix aigue.

- Je vous présente Bellatrix Black. Elle est aussi cruelle qu'elle en a l'air. Et quand vous nous croisé vous nous laissé passé. Le nouveau ! Tous ça est aussi valable pour toi.

Mais William n'écoutais plus il regardait le portrait d'homme avec un serpent a ses pieds. Il s'agissait sans doute de Salazar Serpentard un des fondateur de poudlard et celui de sa salle commune. Il partit ensuite ce couché pour ce préparé a sa journée du lendemain. Il partageait sa chambre avec trois autre type.

- Salut, grommela l'un, toi tu dors là. Lui dit-il en indiquant un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux vert. Moi j'suis Crabbe et lui c'est Goyle tient toi a carreau ou ont pourraient prévenir Lucius. Et il partit dans le fond de la chambre avec Goyle. Le dernier pensionnaire s'avança, le regarda de haut en bas, et partit ce couché.

*****************************

Dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor Rose, Lily et Alice discutaient du nouvel élève.

- Il est plutôt mignon dans son genre.

- Alice ! Je te rappelle que tu sors avec Frank. Se scandalisa Lily.

- Je sais mais ca ne m'empêche pas de regarder les autres mecs. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de peluche Rose ?

- Il y a des années Will m'avait offert cette peluche, dit elle en montrant le dragon dans ces bras, sa fessait longtemps que je l'avait vue.

- Et c'est ton petit copain ?

- Non ! répondit elle trop vite pour ses deux amie qui affichai maintenant un petit sourire.

- Et il est à Serpentard ! Souffla Alice.

- Oui pauvre Serpentard. Rigola Rose

- Pourquoi, pauvre Serpentard ? Interrogea Lily.

- Même si ça fais longtemps, je suis sur que Will n'a pas changer. Il a toujours détesté le genre de type prétentieux que sont les Serpentard. Et il ne s'est jamais laissé marché dessue par quiconque.

- On a l'impression que tu l'aime. Chuchota Lily.

- Oui, et je l'admire en même temps. Bonne nuit. Fit-elle puis referma les rideaux de son lit. Et elle s'endormie avec un visage radieux. En se disant qu'elle allait passer une très bonne année.

*****************************

Dans son bureau le professeur Albus Perceval Wulfruic Brian Dumbledore était inquiet, le nouvel étudiant le préoccupait. Non seulement il était puissant, sa il l'avait vu en Juin lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il était également sombre. Mais surtout il avait été répartit dans la même maison que Tom Jedusor, avant même de déposé le choipeau sur sa tête. Il consultait en ce moment les archives pour voir s'il y avait des précédents. Il ce demanda si cet élève n'était pas un espion de Tom, après tout il était très douée en occlumancie et il n'avait rien vue au delà de trois ans dans le passé. Par ailleurs il s'était enregistré au ministère comme animagus serpent. Dumbledore ce disait qu'il ne serait pas étonné si la garçon pratiquai la magie noire.

*****************************

- C'est donc bien notre William ?

- Oui majesté je l'ai vue, et il fera a priori ses étude a Poudlard !

- Merci Eldar continue de surveillé les sorties de Rose.

Et l'elfe repartie en se disant qu'il allait devoir être deux fois plus prudent avec ses deux la ensemble.

**La suite bientôt ! Dites moi si vous voyez des défauts dans les différents chapitre.**


	9. Le défie

**Chapitre 9 : Le défie**.

Le matin du premier jour de cours William, comme a sont habitude depuis trois ans, se leva a 6am pour sont entrainement physique. Il se changea en optant pour un survêtement moldu bleu nuit, en sortie de la salle commune. Ce dirigeant vert l'extérieur se repérant facilement, moins difficile que dans le palais ou il avait grandit. Une fois dehors il commença son entrainement matinal par une petite course le long de la forêt et du lac, puis quinze minutes après il fit une série de pompes et d'abdominaux devant le lac. Et enfin termina par des exercices de katana mais avec un morceau de bois pour ne pas risqué que quelqu'un le voie faire apparaître un katana originaire du japon. Puis rentra dans son dortoir pour ce douché a l'eau froide, ce préparer et descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivé dans la grande salle il n'y avait que trois professeurs et trois élèves de Serdaigle, normal puisqu'il était à peine sept heure et quart. Il s'installa seul a sa table et entama ses toastes. Quelque minutes plus tard la salle commença a ce remplir. Une bande de Gryffondor entra en fessant beaucoup de bruit, l'un d'eux avec une trace rouge sur la joue.

*****************************

Rose ce réveilla a 7am ce prépara et avec Lily et Alice elles descendirent avec les maraudeurs. Eux aussi avait passé le début de la nuit a parlé du nouveau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres personnes.

- Bonjour les filles comment ca va ce matin ? Demandèrent innocemment James et Sirius d'une même voie.

- James qu'es ce que tu a encore fais !! Demanda sa petite amie en l'embrassant.

- Rien de mal je t'assure, le nouveau risque juste de se retrouvé dans une position délicate. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique. De plus comment tu sais qu'on a fait un truc ?

- Le jour où tu seras polie sans raison les scroutts à pétards voleront. Répliqua Lily.

- Vous n'auriez pas due faire ça. Vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis. Chuchota Rose. Mais Lily l'entendit et ce souvint de leur discussion de la soirée. « Et il ne s'est jamais laissé marché dessue par quiconque. » ce sont les mots que Rose avait employé. Elle vit alors sur son amie un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Rose a propos de ce dont on a parlé hier. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à les agresser. Dit-elle assez bats pour ne pas être entendu des maraudeurs. Sauf Remus grâce a ses sens de loup-garou, mais il ne comprit pas.

- De toute façon ce n'est qu'un mangemort et… Sirius ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il reçut une claque magistrale de Rose. Puis ils entrèrent tous dans la grande salle en parlant de la gifle que venais de réservoir Sirius.

*****************************

Dans le dortoir des Serpentard, les premières années attendais une personne pour pouvoir allée manger. Crabbe et Goyle devant la porte de la salle empêchait les élèves de sortir. Puis Lucius arrivait la tête haute et regarda la foule de Serpentard qui l'attendait. Il avait l'impression d'être important et en y regardant de plus près il vit qu'il manquait un élève.

- Bien nous allons manger sans lui. Déclara-t-il en riant.

- Heu y manque personne. Dit bêtement Goyle, pendant que Crabbe hochait la tête.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas intelligent, mais si vous regarder bien il manque le nouveau qui dort avec vous.

- Non il y a plus personne dans les dortoirs. Il était levé avant nous. Déclara Crabbe.

Un sourire n'acquit sur la bouche du blond qui fit frémir elles premières années.

- Bien nous allons montrer aux nouveaux qu'il faut respecter les règles. Et ce qu'il arrive quand on ne les respects pas !

C'est sur de bonne parole que les Serpentard allèrent manger, Malefoy, Lestange, Avery et les deux Black en tête de cortège. Ils arrivèrent dernier dans la grande salle si bien que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Malefoy qui aimait être le centre de l'attention. Puis il alla s'assoir.

- Alors comment va-t-on réglé ça avec le nouveau ? Questionna Bellatrix qui était en face de Lucius.

- Je ne sais p… La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge car il vit Narcissa Black la cousine de Bellatrix et sa future femme. Discuté avec le nouveau six places plus a sa gauche.

- Narcissa vient là !! Tonna Lucius.

Narcissa dit encore quelques mots au nouveau puis vint s'asseoir avec les autres ''membres'' principaux de Serpentard. Elle commença à manger sous le regard accusateur de Lucius.

- Tu fessais quoi avec le nouveau ? Il n'a pas attendue ce matin !

- Je lui disais qu'en tant que préfète il pouvait me posse des questions. Et il m'en a justement posé une ou deux. La première quand commençais les cours ? Et la seconde était où est situé la bibliothèque ?

- Bien je vais lui parlé.

Mais il fut interrompu par le directeur de sa maison qui appelait les préfets.

*****************************

Les Gryffondor regardait les Serpentard s'installé tous savaient que les Serpentard devaient attendre Lucius Malefoy et qu'ils venaient manger tous ensemble. Mais là, le nouveau était là bien avant tout le monde. Et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le préfet-en-chef n'aille voir le nouveau pour s'expliqué. De plus la fiancée de Malefoy parlait justement ave Knight. A ce moment Lucius se leva et ce dirigea vers lui mais le directeur des Serpentard l'appela. Il donna ce qui devais être les emplois du temps au préfet, McGonagall fessai de même avec les Gryffondor.

- Ok, fit Remus qui était préfet, voici les emplois du temps des sixièmes.

Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi

8am-10am : Botanie 8am-12am : Sortilèges 8am-11am : DCFM 8am-12am : Métamorphose 8am-12am : Potion

10am-12am : Potions 14pm-17 : Soin aux créatures magiques (SCM) 11am-12am Divination 14pm-18pm : Histoire magie 14pm-16pm : Botanie

14pm-18pm (DCFM) 17pm-18pm : Etude des runes 15pm-18pm : Métamorphose

- Oh non ont a encore plein de cours avec Serpentard. Regardez DCFM, SCM, métamorphose plus toutes les options. Se plaignit Sirius.

- Je suis sur que toi t'est heureuse. Susurra Lily à Rose qui hocha vivement la tête.

*****************************

William de sont coté découvrait lui aussi sont emploi du temps en souriant.

Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi

8am-10am : Potions 9am-12am : Histoire magie 8am-11am : DCFM 8am-12am : Métamorphose 8am-12am : Botanie

10am-12am : Botanie 14pm-17 : Soin aux créatures magiques (SCM) 11am-12am Divination 14pm-18pm : Sortilège 14pm-16pm : Potion

14pm-18pm (DCFM) 15pm-18pm : Métamorphose

Comme il n'avait prit qu'une seul option, divination, il avait plein de moment de libre. Les cours ne commencent que l'après midi il ce décida a allez faire un tour a la bibliothèque. Il allait se leva lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait en caleçon. Un rire s'échappa de la table de Gryffondor bien vite suivit des autres tables Serpentard comprise, lorsqu'elles virent le nouvel élève William Knight en caleçon dans la grande salle. Tout le monde savaient que s'était un coup des maraudeurs mais bizarrement les filles s'arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent avec gourmandise le corps presque nue de William traversant la salle comme si de rien était. Il avait les muscles bien développés, grâce à ses trois ans d'entrainement, avec ses un mètre soixante-dix de muscle bronzé il attirant les regards jaloux de garçon et envieux des filles. Il quitta la grande salle et après un rapide saut pour se changer il alla à la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps les filles ce remettaient de leur choc. Et Remus était écroulé de rire devant la tête de ses amis.

- Alors Sirius on dirait que ta blague n'a pas fonctionné comme tu le voulais.

- Non mais ta vue le corps de ce type ?

- Toute la salle l'a vue ! Pouffa Remus. Toi qui voulais l'humilier tu viens de le rendre populaire auprès des filles de Poudlard.

- Rose tu nous avais pas dit qu'il était aussi musclé ! Rose ? Mais Rose regardait la porte de la grande salle ou avait disparut Will un peut plus tôt.

- Heu hé bien je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi dénudé. Souria celle-ci. Je te laisse il faut que je lui parle.

- Attend je viens avec toi. Dit rapidement Lily.

Elles cherchèrent dans le château un moment avant de le trouvé a la bibliothèque assit dans un coin sombre les yeux fermer. Rose le regarda un moment avant de ce décidé à parler.

- Salut ! Fut tous ce qu'elle put dire. L'émotion trop grande de revoir son ami. Je te présente Lily Evans ma meilleur amie.

William ouvrit les yeux et détailla l'amie de Rose, une rousse aux yeux émeraude. Il se souvint l'avoir déjà vue sur le chemin de traverse il y a six ans.

- Enchanté de connaître une amie de Rose, elle a toujours eu le caractère difficile. Sa petite blague détendit l'atmosphère. Et les deux filles s'installèrent a côté de Will. Puis il reprit.

- Alors Evans tu arrive a supporté l'humeur de Rose ?

- Hahahahaha. Oui elle a l'humeur changeante. Dit moi Rose tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ami avait le sens de l'humour.

- Comme ça tu as parlé de moi à ton amie Rosie. Lui dit-il sur un ton paternel.

- M'appel pas comme ça.

- Tu préfet peut être que je t'appel Lupa devant miss Evans.

- Tu peux m'appeler Lily tu sais. Et je suis au courant pour Lupa.

William se tourna vers Rose et la regarda. Elle avait changé en trois ans, nul doute qu'elle avait réussi sa métamorphose. De plus avec ses sens il sentit également que Lily était elle aussi une animagus.

- Et toi en quoi tu te ? Il laissa la fin de la phrase en suspens sachant qu'il pouvait être entendu.

- Je suis une panthère noire.

- Et toi tu as surement réussi ! Enchaina Rose. Et William se métamorphosa en un serpent-tigre noir au ventre vert olive d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

- Alors comme ça le nouveau est aussi un animagus, tu sais que c'est illégal. Malefoy et sa bande était arrivé a leurs hauteur. Lily horrifier car elle savait qu'il était illégale d'être animagus non déclaré. Rose elle attendait la réaction de William. Aller Knight reprend ta forme pour pouvoir être expulsé. Tu n'avais qu'a attendre le roi des Serpentard ce matin, j'aurai put passer l'éponge. Sous les rires des Serpentard Will repris sa forme et ne bougea pas de son fauteuils.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas retenu ton nom, je pourrai être expulsé si j'étais un animagus non déclaré. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. De plus j'ai lut le règlement de l'école et il n'y est pas inscrit qu'il y a un roi a Serpentard. Et si tu voudrais bien nous excusé ceci est une conversation privé.

- Tu ferais mieux de m'avoir de ton coté Knight et ne pas trainé avec des sangs-de-bourbes. Déclara-t-il en désignant Lily. On a tous vue que tu as été envoyé à serpentard sans même mettre le choipeau. C'est que tu dois avoir les mêmes idées que lui.

- Rose je reviens d'un long voyage et j'ai un peut de mal. Qu'es ce les sangs-de-bourbes ?

- Se sont les enfants de parents moldu.

- Ok. Puis il fit face à Malefoy. Primo c'est plutôt toi qui devrais m'avoir de ton coté, Secundo je traine avec qui je veux et si tu a un problème avec ça on peut toujours régler ça dehors. Et enfin mes idées ne regard que moi. Alors que vas-tu faire. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme. Lucius le regarda un moment en ce disant que si un petit nouveau remettait son pouvoir en question, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres en fasse de même.

- Très bien le nouveau alors si tel est ton désire. Je te réglerais ton compte se week-end. Bella tu seras mon second. On ce retrouvent près du lac a minuit samedi soir. Et si bien sur tu ne veux pas venir je le comprendrai.

- Bien sur que non, alors samedi a minuit. Comment tu t'appel pour que je puisse réserver un lit a l'infirmerie.

- Très drôle Knight. Mais c'est Lucius qui vas t'envoyé a l'infirmerie. Bellatrix avait parlé de sa voie aigue.

- Alors tu t'appel Lucius. Dit Will comme si il comprenait tous.

Lily et Rose rigolaient dans leurs coins. Lucius et Bellatrix les voyants dégénèrent leurs baguettes pour les pointés sur les deux filles. Mais pas assez rapidement car Will s'était placé entre les filles, plus particulièrement Rose, et les deux baguettes. Il leur fit signe de les baissé et les deux Serpentard baissèrent leurs baguettes. La seul a l'avoir vue se déplacer étant Rose, elle eu un sourire en le voyant la protéger.

- Ecoute-moi bien Lucius. Il insista sur le prénom. C'est entre toi, Bellatrix et moi, et ca ce jouera samedi, pas avant.

Les Serpentard s'en retournèrent dans la salle commune.

- Merci Knight. Mais tu n'étais pas obliger je mis suis habitué maintenant.

- Ecoute, tu es l'amie de Rose donc tu peux m'appelé William ou Will comme tu veux. Ensuite je ne supporte pas se genre de personnes qui se crois supérieur aux autres. De plus je ne crois pas à la supériorité du sang. Sur ce je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs et repérer les salles de cours. On ce revoit tous a l'heure en DCFM. Et il partit en laissant les deux filles seul.

- Tu avais raison Rose, il est génial. Mais tu crois qu'il va pouvoir se battre contre Malefoy. Il est un des plus forts de l'école avec les maraudeurs. Et je suis sur qu'il fait de la magie noire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour William, il pourrait ce battre avec cinq Malefoy sans difficulté.

- En tous cas il est sympa, pour un Serpentard bien sur. Et à de très jolis muscles, donc si je n'avais pas James j'aurai bien tenté ma chance.

- LILY ! S'exclama Rose toute rouge. Et elles continuèrent de parlé, jusqu'à midi puis après manger elles allèrent en cours.

La matinée se passa sans autres problèmes notable et après un bon déjeuné William alla en cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Devant la salle il y avait déjà beaucoup de Serpentard ainsi que les Gryffondor, il arriva en même temps que le professeur et entra dans la salle. Il s'installa dans le fond et Narcissa vint ce placé a côté de lui.

- Installez-vous. Pour le nouveau je me présente, je suis le professeur Liam Nelson. Je vous enseignerais la défense contre les forces du mal. Vous allez me remplir ce questionnaire. Dit-il en tendant un parchemin à Will, qui le remplie sous l'œil amusé de Narcissa. Pendant ce temps Nelson entamait son cour sur les créatures des ténèbres. Quelque minute plus tard William fit lévité son parchemin jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Celui-ci regarda les réponses, d'un ère absent. Narcissa dans son coin pouffais de rire et les regards ce tournèrent vers la Serpentard en ce demandant ce qui la fessais rire.

- Monsieur Knight, pouvez vous me dire ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en brandissant le questionnaire au dessue de sa tête.

- C'est le questionnaire que j'ai rempli. Dit il et les pouffements de Narcissa redoublèrent.

- Je le sais bien. Ce que je vous demande c'est pourquoi les réponses ne sont pas en anglais ?

- Parce qu'elles sont en japonais. Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Et Narcissa n'en pouvant plus éclata de rire.

- Et pourquoi avez vous écrit en japonais sur un questionnaire anglais ? Cette fois il y eu en plus Rose qui ce mis à rire.

- Parce que je le pouvais et que ce n'était pas indiqué de répondre en anglais. Expliqua calmement William. Et beaucoup d'élèves riaient à présent.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fulminait, ce nouvel élève se moquait de lui et il n'appréciait pas du tout.

- Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais dorénavant veuillez répondre en anglais dans mon cour Knight. Grogna le professeur.

- Oui ! Répliqua Knight

- Oui Monsieur. Rectifia le professeur Nelson.

- Vous savez professeur il n'est pas nécessaire de me dire « Monsieur ».

- Bien nous étudions donc les créatures des ténèbres, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendue la dernière remarque. Qui peut m'en cité quelques unes ?

- Les épouvantard. Enonça un serpentard.

- Bien monsieur Rogue, cinq points pour Serpentard, en effet les épouvantards son des créatures des ténèbres. Nous reverrons comment nous en défendre plus tard. Il y a aussi les loups-garous, vampires, et détraqueurs. C'est ceux que nous étudierons cette année, ensuite nous ferons les duels et en fonction de ceux-ci nous étudierons les sorts que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Pff. N'importe quoi. Marmonna William et Narcissa l'entendit.

- Tu crois peut être que tu peux faire mieux ? Chuchota-t-elle. Il la regarda et tous sourire leva la main. Le professeur lui accorda la parole.

- Excuser moi professeur mais êtes vous capable de produire un semblant de patronus ?

- Hé bien monsieur Knight je sais effectivement faire un patronus. Mais ce sera pour plus tard aujourd'hui nous ferons de la théorie. Vous allez nous dire se que vous savez de ces créatures.

- Les détraqueurs sont les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils sont en théorie sous le contrôle du ministère. Seuls les sorciers peuvent les voir. Les moldues et cracmols peuvent juste les sentir. Ils ont une grande robe noire et une capuche sur la figure, les seuls qui ont vue leurs visages se sont faits embrassé. Ils se déplacent en volant à quelque centimètre du sol. S'ils s'approchent de vous toutes sensations de bonheur disparaitra le froid ce fera autour et en vous. Vous revivrez vos pires souvenirs et si vous avez de la chance, un patronus viendra vous sauvez, sinon vous recevrez le baisé du détraqueur. Il aspirera votre âme hors de votre corps, laissant une coquille vide. C'est bien ça ? Demanda William sachant qu'il en avait dit surement plus que ce que sont prof savait.

Le cours ce termina et les élèves partirent. William et Narcissa discutant a la surprise de tous, les seuls garçons qui pouvaient approcher Narcissa étaient ses "gardes du corps" et les autres filles. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent crurent que le Serpentard était suicidaire.

- Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous ? C'est énervent à la fin.

- C'est parce que je ne suis jamais avec un garçon a cause de…

- De moi ! Intervint Lucius. C'est ma fiancée et ma propriété. Ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte et les élèves se rassemblaient autour d'eux. La plupart attendait qu'ils se battent mais William s'approcha de Lucius assez près pour que personne n'entende se qu'il lui dit.

- Tu sais, tu parle d'elle comme un objet et tu me fais pansé a un mangemort, qui prend ce qu'il veut. Nous règlerons nos différents, samedi. Puis il ajouta plus haut pour que d'autre puisse entendre.

- Je suis content que tu accepte que Narcissa et moi soyons amis pour la semaine. Et s'en alla manger avec la jeune Black sur les talons.

*****************************

- Dit donc Will fait beaucoup parlé de lui en une journée. Tu crois que l'on pourra voir le duel de samedi ? Demanda Lily

- Quel duel ? Questionna James qui avait tout entendue avec les autres maraudeurs.

- Will vas se battre en duel samedi a minuit avec Malefoy. Répondit Lily.

- QUOI, Knight et Malefoy en duel. On ne peut pas rater ca Jaimesie. Alors c'est décider samedi on sort pour voir Knight se prendre une volé. S'exclama Sirius.

- Qui te dit que c'est Malefoy qui va gagner ? Interrogea Rose.

- C'est évident, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre Malefoy est un des élèves les plus forts de Poudlard, et il est mangemort. Et a part nous il n'y a aucun élève qui peut lui tenir tête. Dit-il fièrement.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il allait lui tenir tête, j'ai dit qu'il allait le battre. Et je suis tellement sur de se que je dits que je suis prête à parier avec toi. Si il bat Malefoy tu devras arrête de me draguer !

- D'accort, mais si je gagne tu devras sortir avec moi.

- C'est bon pour moi. D'autres veulent parier avec moi.

- Non, si tu dis qu'il va gagner c'est bon pour moi. Puis sur ces mots Lily et les maraudeurs partirent.

- Tu a plutôt intérêt à gagner Darky ! Pensa Rose.

Puis la fin de soirée arriva et tout les élèves allèrent se couché, un petit group pensants au samedi qui arrivait et un autre qu'il allait bientôt avoir une petite amie.


	10. Weekend

Certains des sorts appartiennent à **Chris062b**

**Chapitre 10 : Week end**

La semaine passa assez vite pour les étudiants de Poudlard. William avait des facilités dans presque tous ses cours, les potions n'étant pas son fort, et la divination enseigné par une folle. Mais le cours le plus mouvementé avait été celui de métamorphose de jeudi. Le professeur McGonagall, l'avait placé a coté de Severus Rogue.

**Début flash-back**

- Monsieur Knight, vous vous installerez près de Mr Rogue. Et comme je vous l'ai dit hier je vous pris d'écrire et de parlez en anglais dans mon cour. Narcissa pouffa, le lendemain du cours de DCFM William avait répété son petit tour a tous les professeurs. Et il était obligé maintenant de tous faire en anglais.

- Bien professeur, mais j'avais comprit hier.

Il s'installa a côté de son camarade de chambre. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et dans tous les autres cours il était a coté de Narcissa, ou de Rose en SCM, donc il ne le connaissait pas. Le cours débuta avec pour objectif de transformé les vêtements de l'autre. Tous les groups y arrivaient plutôt bien et même Will réussit a transformé la robe de sorcier de Rogue en un costume de soirée moldu. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était la blague d'un certain Gryffondor, Sirius, le sort rata miraculeusement son partenaire et fini par touché William. Il se transforma en ballerine à tutu rose et a manches coutres. Severus resta un moment a fixé son bras droit avant qu'il ne comprenne se qu'il regardait et annula le sort de Black.

- Finite. Mais le mal était fait Sirius et James avait eu le temps de voir le serpent de tatoué sur son bras droit. Bien évidement ils en déduisirent que le Serpentard était un mangemort. Et a la fin du cours ils l'attendirent dans le couloir. William et Severus sortirent en même temps.

- Dégage Servilus ! C'est une affaire entre le mangemort et nous.

- Tu sais James peut être que Rogue voudrais voir se qui arrive a son copain mangemort.

- Se n'est pas mon copain comme vous dites. Et il fila.

- Alors il ne reste plus que nous trois et tous le monde est en train de manger, personne ne viendra t'aidé.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide de mes amis ? Souffla-t-il. Et il sortit sa baguette. Vous savez je n'est rien de personnel contre vous alors je vais vous laissez partir sans vous abimé. Déclara-t-il avec un rictus.

- Toi nous abimé ? Et puis tu n'a pas d'amis ! Qui voudraient devenir ami avec un mangemort ? Répliqua Sirius.

- Il est vrai qu'à poudlard je n'en ai que trois, dont deux gentilles Gryffondor. La copine de Potter et Rose Agos. Précisa-t-il.

- Lily ne serait jamais avec un mangemort…

- Sauf si elle l'ignore. Et il y a plein de chose qu'elle ignore sur moi. Répliqua William.

- LEVICORPUS !

- RICTUSEMPRA !

Les deux sorts partirent en même temps a toute vitesse sur William mais celui si répliqua.

- Protego. Dit il et un bouclier bleu absorba le premier sort puis le second avant de disparaître. Puis il enchaina deux sorts coup sur coup.

- Tarentellegra, plomba.

Le premier sort atteignît James en pleine poitrine, ces jambes se mirent à bouger de façon incontrôlable, le second sort toucha Sirius et tous ces vêtements se transformèrent en plomb et il bascula en arrière. Will partit manger en laissant les deux maraudeurs dans leurs états. Il n'avait dit que la vérité aux deux Gryffondor, mais le lendemain Lily le regardait bizarrement et à chaque fois que Rose voulais l'approcher Lily lui tirais le bras et l'éloignais de lui. Finalement le week-end arriva et il attendait le samedi avec impatience.

**Fin flash-back.**

C'est donc un ce samedi matin que comme tout les matins un serpentard de 16 ans descendit dans la salle commune, en passant il remarqua de nouveau ce tableau. Narcissa lui avait dit que derrière ce trouvait la chambre des hérités de Serpentard et qu'eux seul pouvait y entrer, il continua donc pour ce retrouver devant le lac. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que plusieurs élèves l'observaient. Tous d'abords Narcissa, qui lui avait demandé pourquoi il était toujours debout avant les autres. Et qui voulait voir si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. « Simplement parce que je me lève a six heure tout les matins ! » Elle le vit donc courir le long du lac et faire son entrainement quotidien. Les autres étaient les maraudeurs qui avait passé la nuit dans la forêt interdite. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils virent tous Knight faire apparaitre un clone de lui-même, il métamorphosa également deux pierres en katana et commença a ce battre avec lui-même. Un moment le clone réussi a le touché et par la même occasion lui coupa une partie de son tee short. Cela le gêna, il décida donc de l'enlevé pour plus de pratique. Il y avait donc un William Knight torse nue et un autre habillé. Le combat dura quinze minutes et à la fin ce fut le William Knight torse nue qui embrocha le clone qui disparut. Narcissa choisi ce moment pour sortir de sa cachette en applaudissant. Les autres se rapprochèrent pour entendre la conversation.

- Bravo, tu te bats vraiment bien ! Remarqua-t-elle.

- Je sais. Que fait tu là de ci bonne heure ?

Mais il vit qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle lui tourna autour et le regardait de la tête au pied. Elle l'avait déjà aperçut lors de la blague des maraudeurs, mais ici elle était au premières loges pour l'observer. Il avait vraiment un beau corps, musclé comme il faut. Elle remarqua quand même des choses qu'elle n'avait pas vues avant. En premier les tatouages, il en avait trois un dragon dans le dos (en sueur), le second représentai un serpent sur son bras droit, et une espèce de tigre sur son épaule gauche. Puis elle vie quelques cicatrices sur son torse.

- Si tu as fini de me mater puis-je m'habiller ? Ou tu peur te déshabiller toi aussi !

- Non je vais garder mais vêtements aujourd'hui. Il ce rhabilla et s'allongea dans l'herbe et elle fit de même.

- Alors je suppose que tu n'es pas venu juste pour me voir enlever mes vêtements, pour ça tu aurais put attendre qu'on ce connaisse un peut mieux.

- Non. Je suis au courant pour ce soir.

- Et quoi, tu es venu me dire que ton fiancé allais m'écrasé. Ou encore chercher des infos pour lui.

- Heu, il ne sait pas que je suis là. Et je voudrais savoir si tu peux réellement le battre ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Ca va dépendre de lui. Si il fort ou pas, s'il connaît beaucoup de sorts et d'autres petites choses. Mais je pense que je le battrai.

- Il est dangereux, il fait de la magie noire et …

- Je t'arrête tous de suite. Je pratique les magies noire et blanche et comme tu la vue je ne suis pas trop mauvais en escrime.

Tous ce qui écoutait la discutions essayait d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour Narcissa cela le mettait sur un pied d'égalité avec Lucius. Pour les maraudeurs cela ne fessait que renforcer l'idée que ce Serpentard soit un mangemort.

- T…tu fais de la magie noire ?

- Ouai, et je suis assez bon. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me demander il faudrait que j'aille prendre ma douche. Après on pourrait allez manger. Il faut aussi que je trouve l'infirmerie au cas où.

- Tu m'as dit que tu le battrais ! Il faut savoir.

- Du calme ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Aller on se retrouve tout à l'heure et tu me montreras les coins sympa de ce château.

Et ils partirent vers le château en discutant. Les maraudeurs sortirent de derrière les buissons et parlèrent de ce qu'ils avait vu et entendu.

- Tu as entendue patmol, c'est sur maintenant c'est un mangemort !

- Les gars calmez vous, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne fais de la magie noir qu'il est mangemort.

- Mais Lunard tu oublie la marque que Sirius et moi avons vue. J'ai entendue mon père dire que les mangemorts avait un serpent de tatoué sur le bras. De plus il arrive ici et il est plus fort que la plupart des élèves.

- Donc je résume, il a un tatouage comme beaucoup de sorcier et moldu. Il est fort et pratique une magie que peut ose. Ce qui ne fait pas de lui un mage noir !

- Mais tu oublie la répartition. Moi je dis que s'il a été répartir comme il l'a été c'est qu'il est un vrais Serpentard et qu'il finira comme eu aux pieds de tu-sais-qui. Pendant qu'il parlait ils avaient rejoint leur table ou Lily et Rose parlais.

- Alors les filles vous parlez de moi ? Demanda Sirius en draguant ouvertement Rose.

- Fiche nous la paix Black. Et pour ton information on parlait d'un beau mec.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit Lily, vous parlez de moi ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Non, à vrai dire nous parlions de William. Trancha Rose en souriant. Il m'a invité à un pique-nique ce midi.

- Quoi ! LILY JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS APPROCHER CE SALE MANGEMORT ! Hurla James

- Si tu avais écouté il n'y a que Rose qu'il a invitée. Cria la jeune Evans. Et elle parti avec Rose. Mais Sirius les suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

- Agos !! La héla t-il. Tu ne compte pas sortir avec ce mangemort ! Je te l'interdit.

- PAFFF.

La claque que venais de se prendre Sirius le fit chanceler et Lily regardait la scène avec peur. Jamais elle n'avait vu Rose dans un tel état de rage, elle était rouge de colère.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE LE COMPARER A UN MANGEMORT. Hurla-t-elle. Et qui t'es pour me dire avec qui je sors ou pas !

- Il à la marque des ténèbres on te l'a déjà dit. Et il l'a confirmé lui-même.

- Ecoute-moi bien Black, Will vaut cent fois mieux que toi, et mille fois mieux que les mangemorts. Et tous ce qu'il a dit c'est que Lily ne savait pas tous sur lui.

- Si tu veux sortir avec lui pourquoi était-il ce matin tors nu dans l'herbe avec ma cousine Narcissa hein !

- Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Elle partie en pleurant dans son dortoir vite rejoint par Lily.

- Il ment hein ? Demanda L'elfe à son amie.

- Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de lui demandé. Et tu auras tous l'après-midi pour ça.

- Oui tu a raison. Puis elle ajouta en souriant. Se soir on va toujours voir le duel.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- J'espère que Sirius n'insultera pas Will de mangemort. Déclara Rose songeuse

- Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà fais ?

- Parce que s'il l'avait fais Black serais a l'infirmerie. Il faut que tu sache que William haie les mangemorts. Si un jour il en devient un, ce sera pour mourir de ma main.

Le directeur avait eu vent du petit duel qui devrait avoir lieu le soir même. Mais il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à régler que des embrouilles d'étudiants. Voldemort avait attaqué un village de moldu près de Bristol. Il prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir chaque jour, et des sorciers le rejoignaient de peur de mourir.

La matinée passa très vite pour Rose et le moment qu'elle attendait depuis trois ans arriva. Elle le rejoignit près du lac ou ils avaient rendez vous. Elle le vit de loin allonger sur une couverture blanche vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise également noire. Lorsqu'il la vit son cœur manqua un battement, elle portait une robe moldu bleu et ces cheveux blonds et le vent dansait dedans.

_- Vous êtes magnifique votre altesse ! _

- Je t'en pris Will pas de ça entre nous. Nous avons été élevés ensemble. Et parle anglais on pourrait nous entendre. Dit-elle en se plaçant à son tour sur la couverture.

- Désolé mais je voulais te le dire. Alors tu a faim ? Il y a de la salade et des onigiris que j'ai faits moi-même.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Des boulettes de riz avec différents gout. Sinon j'ai aussi du lait de licorne.

- Tu sais… Hésita-t-elle. Il parait que t'a passé la matinée avec Black.

- Je n'ai pas passé la matinée avec ce Gryffondor.

- Non pas Sirius sa cousine Narcissa !

- Oh oui, je m'entrainai et elle m'observait. Quand j'ai eu finit elle est venu me voir et on a parlé du duel. D'autres questions ?

- Une seul, est-ce que tu sors avec elle ?

- Non. Es-ce que t'es jalouse ?

- Non qu'es ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Rien bon on mange ! Ils mangèrent puis firent une promenade dans le parc a la lissière de la forêt quand soudain un bruissement ce fit entendre dans la forêt. Ils ce regardèrent puis Rose ce changea en une louve et partit dans la forêt. Une demi-heure après elle déboucha dans une clairière repris sa forme elfique et un homme ce surgit. L'homme sortit une épée mais une masse noire lui sauta dessue. Rose regarda de plus près et vit un animal qui ressemblait a...

- Lily ?

- Non pas tellement. Dit William en reprenant sa forme. Tenant l'inconnue en respect avec sa dague elfique.

- Wi…Will mais je comprends pas. T'est une panthère toi aussi ?

- Non c'est un jaguar. Mais on en reparlera. Pour l'instant. _Dites moi pour qui et pourquoi vous êtes là elfe ?_

_- Je suis Eldar elfe des bois de Noldor. _A ces mots Will rangea sa dague mais resta près à toutes éventualités. _Vous avez grandit dragon noir._

_- Comment s'avez-vous qui je suis ?_

_- Tout Noldor sait qui vous êtes. Le dragon qui sauva les elfes. Mais moi j'étais là, ce soir là, dans la forêt. J'étais la lorsque Finwë vous a amener au palais._

_- Bien, que voulez vous ? Et pourquoi être si éloigné de Noldor ?_

_- Je suis dans cette forêt pour protégé la princesse. Et aussi pour vous transmettre un message de la reine. Elle vous souhaite bon retour au pays._

_- Merci mais dorénavant JE protège Rose Agos._

_- Mais ce n'est pas a vous de décidez ceci !_

_- Alors allez faire par de ma requête a la reine je suis sur qu'elle y accèdera._ Et l'elfe partit pour Noldor. Il ne voulait pas ce battre contre le fils de Finwë.

Rose et William sortir de la forêt sous leur forme humaine. Trois heures après. Rose avait appris que les animagus de Darky étaient un jaguar, et non une panthère, du non de Feles et son serpent-tigre Sael. Elle apprit également que Will avait passé trois ans au japon et que, comme les sorciers n'avait normalement qu'un seul animagus, il avait déclaré le moins rapide, après tous un serpent et plus lent qu'un jaguar ou un dragon.

Ils ressortirent donc de la forêt et allèrent diner.

*****************************

- Allez les gars dépêchez vous il est presque minuit. Sirius pressait ses deux amis Remus et James, Peter étant trop peureux pour venir, car le duel allait bientôt commencer et il ne voulait rien manquer.

De l'autre coté Lily tirait Rose pour qu'elle aille se caché dans un petit buisson. Malefoy et Bellatix était déjà là mais aucune trace de William et il restait deux minutes avant minuit.

- Il a surement due ce dégonflé ! Dit Bella a Lucius.

- Pas du tous je suis là. William marchait dans la direction des deux Serpentard.

- Tu es en retard. Ca fait dix minutes qu'on est la nous ! Annonça Black.

- Cela prouve juste que tu es stupide. On avait dit minuit je ne vais pas venir alors qu'il ne l'es pas. Si nous commencions notre duel.

- Tu n'as pas de second ?

- C'est pas moi qui en aurai besoin ! Et pour rendre les choses plus intéressante je propose que l'on fasse un deux contre un.

- C'est vrai que sinon Bella ne pourrait ce battre, alors est tu près ? Demanda Lucius.

- Il faut d'abord établir les règles, pas d'impardonnables c'est tous ce que je demande.

- Bien. EXPELLIARMUS ! Cria Bellatrix.

- DEFFINDO. Enchaina Lucius.

La baguette de William s'envola mais il la rattrapa avec un sourire et évita le sort de découpe.

- C'est tous ce que vous avez ? Et moi qui croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un duel.

- INCENDIAR, STUPEFIX ! Les deux sorts étaient relativement puissants. Et lancé au même moment

- Protego. Le sort absorba les deux autres facilement. Leçon numéro un. Criée un sort ne le rend pas plus puissant. Numéro deux, lancé des sorts peut utiliser. Comme ça, Gelidus. Une quantité de glace sortit de la baguette et Bella l'esquiva.

- Arrête de parler. C'est un duel. Gravija.

- Oh tu fais de la magie noire. Ca pourrait être dangereux. Stupéfix. Le sortilège partit à toute vitesse et Bellatrix tomba au sol. Puis il enchaina avec un incarcerem. Ligotant ainsi la jeune Black. Il ne reste plus que toi.

- Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. SAXUM. Un rocher sortit du sol et fonça sur Will.

- Lighten ! Le rocher explosa. Les maraudeurs voyant le rocher explosé remercièrent le ciel que Knight ne leur ai pas lancé se sort la dernière fois.

- CRUENTUS ! Le sortilège de magie noir toucha William au bras droit et déchira sa manche. Malefoy vit le serpent de tatoué a la lumière des étoiles. Et lança un serpensortia. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur Knight. Puisque tu en a un de tatoué. Ce qu'il ne vit pas était le sourire de Will.

- _Tu osse m'attaqué sserpent !_

- _Je sssuis dessolé j'ignorais que tu parlais ma langue. Que puis-je pour me faire pardonner ?_

-_ Attend la fin je te l'expliquerai ! _Comme tu voies Malefoy je n'ai pas peur des serpents.

- Tu es un mangemort. Ce n'était pas une question qu'il avait posé.

- Ne me compare pas avec ces meurtriers.

- Oh tu es susceptible mangemort ?

- Silencio, Potens doloris. Malefoy tomba à terre et se commença à se tordre de douleur. Il essaya d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Rose sortit de buisson sous sa forme humaine et plaqua Will au sol. Le sort s'arrêta et Malefoy s'évanoui.

- Mais qu'es ce qui te prend William.

- LAISSE-MOI !

- NON, écoute-moi, reprit-elle plus doucement.

- Il m'a insulté, en me traitant de mangemort. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, et je vais toutes les tuées. Puis il partit en sanglot vers sa chambre en prenant le serpent que Malefoy avait crée.

Lily et les maraudeurs s'était approchés de Rose.

- Vous avez vue, il a lancé un doloris à Malefoy. Dit Sirius.

- Ce n'était pas le doloris. Dit Lily. En tous cas il les a battues. Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin Rose leur expliqua les raisons de William. Qu'il avait perdu son père lors d'une attaque de mangemort et qu'il était parti s'entrainer pendant trois ans. Qu'il voulait devenir plus fort afin de protégé ses êtres chers. Elle repensa à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite avant son départ. «Je te promets que je reviendrai lorsque je pourrais te protéger ». C'est pour ça qu'il était revenu, pour la protéger. Elle sourit malgré elle et alla se couché, après avoir confié Black et Malefoy a l'infirmière.

Le lendemain midi, au milieu du déjeuné, Malefoy rentra dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir a coté de Bellatrix en jetant des regards furieux a tous le monde. Le directeur ce leva alors et le silence se fit.

- Hier soir des élèves on enfreint les règles de l'école en se battant en duel. Les élèves surent alors que la rumeur selon laquelle Knight avait battu Malefoy et Bellatrix Black était vraie. De ce fait je retire cinquante point a chacun des concernés.

- Excusées moi monsieur le directeur mais je n'ai pas enfreins le règlement de poudlard. Il est dit qu'il est interdit de se battre dans le château, hors nous étions en dehors du château. La seul règle que l'on a enfreins est celle du couvre feu. Par conséquence cela nous vos moins de point de perdu. Déclara William sans levé le nez de son déjeuné qu'il continua de mangé.

- Je voie que vous avez lue le règlement. Bien par conséquent je retire donc soixante point à serpentard pour les trois élèves qui était en dehors de leurs dortoir. Sur une note plus joyeuse, le bal de noël de l'année dernier s'étant bien déroulé nous avons décidé de mettre en place plusieurs bal aux cour de l'année. Le premier aura lieu a halloween et ce sera un bal costumée. Le second a noël ou vos parents seront invité et deux autre a la St Valentin et en juin. Les trois premières année seront autorisé a resté jusqu'à 22 heures pour tous sauf celui de noël où c'est vos parents qui déciderons jusqu'à quel heure vous pouvez rester. Il y aura une sortie à pré-au-lard deux semaine avant chaque bal. Maintenant je vous laisse mangé et trouver vos cavaliers et cavalières. Encore une chose les deux plus beau costume se verrons attribué cinquante point chacun.

Les élèves finirent de mangés en cherchant qui il pourrait bien inviter pour le premier bal.


	11. Le patronus

**Je commence à travailler donc les chapitre seront plus espacer.**

**Chapitre 11 : Le patronus**.

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis le duel de Serpentard. William s'était bien intégré dans sa maison, le fais d'avoir battu Malefoy et Bellatrix aidant beaucoup. Il était devenue amie avec Narcissa et le fais que Lucius n'approche plus de Will pour des raisons que beaucoup ignoraient arrangeait bien Narcissa ou Cissa comme avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Will. Par contre les maraudeurs, eux haïssaient Knight, il avait tous du mage noir mais ils se gardaient bien de le dire en face de lui de peur de se prendre un de ses sorts. Lily elle restait neutre, car d'un coté il y avait l'homme qu'elle aimait et de l'autre une bonne amie. Elle avait compris Will sur le fait de détester les mangemorts. Mais le fait qu'il soit fourchelangue et fasse de la magie noire ne jouai pas en sa faveur. Rose n'avait pas changé en deux semaines, même si elle était jalouse du fait qu'il passe autant de temps avec Narcissa Black. Elle voulait lui demander d'être son cavalier pour le bal, mais elle avait peur qu'il est déjà accepté une autre invitation.

Car il était devenu aussi populaire que les maraudeurs, il avait même fait une blague il y a une semaine. C'était le matin pendant que tout le monde mangeaient, tout d'un coup les gryffondor, poufsouffle et les professeurs s'était mis à hurler. Chacune des personnes ce retrouva avec la coiffure d'une autre. Ainsi Potter se retrouva avec la barbe et les cheveux de Dumbledore, Sirius avec la coupe de cheveux de McGonagall et ainsi de suite. Les effets avaient durée toute la matinée. Du coté de Lucius, il avait prévenus son père qu'un fourchelangue était a poudlard. Il se demandait si Knight avait un quelconque rapport avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-ci avait attaqué un village au résidait une dizaine de famille de sorcier en laissant un seul survivant. Le lendemain matin la gazette du sorcier fessait la une.

_**« ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS**_

_Hier soir dans la nuit un groupe de mangemort à attaquer un quartier du village de Reading près de Londres. Il n'y a qu'un seul rescaper. Il nous a confirmé que Vous-savez-qui a également participé à l'attaque. Et qu'au moment où les aurors sont arrivés il a déclaré qu'il était l'unique héritier de Serpentard, ce que tout le monde sais a présent mais cette attaque ressemblais a un message d'après Alan Potter le chef des aurors, qui était sur place. Pour plus d'information sur l'attaque lire page 3. La liste des victimes page 5._

_C'était Martin Handford pour la gazette du sorcier. »_

Là il était l'heure pour William d'aller en cour de DCFM. Cour qu'il trouvait stupide, c'est d'ailleurs le directeur qui lui avait dit d'y allez à cause des événements extérieur. En plus ils étudiaient des choses qu'il savait déjà. Aux débuts de ce cours ils devaient montrer leurs progrès en patronus. C'est donc en trainant les pieds qu'il alla s'assoir à coté de Cissa.

- T'en fais une tête, il y a quelque chose qui vas pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Non tous vas bien, je suis en cours où je n'apprends rien et où le prof est aussi doué que Pettigrow. Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?

- Ok. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Knight arrive à faire un semblant de patronus que tout le monde y arrive.

- Comment ca, un semblant de patronus, je vous signal Miss Black que mon patronus est surement plus fort que celui de Nelson.

- Eh bien nous verrons ça Mr Knight. Dit le professeur derrière lui. Puis il alla à son bureau.

- Je suis sur que t'es contente de toi !

- Parfaitement. Puis elle écouta le professeur donnée des conseille pour réussir un patronus. Et fit une démonstration.

- SPERO PATONUM ! Et un nuage de fumée blanche ce sortit de sa baguette pour formé un bouclier d'un mètre de hauteur. Nelson arrêta le sort sous les applaudissements de certains élèves. Et les laissa ce concentré sur un de leur souvenir et s'entrainé. La formule retentissait dans toute la salle mais il n'y avait généralement qu'une petite brume qui ce formait.

- SPERO PATONUM ! Un magnifique patronus sortit de la baguette de Rose. C'est un jaguar. Précisa-t-elle. Tout le monde regarda l'animal avant que celui-ci disparaisse. Ils savaient qu'un animal représentait ce en qui on croie le plus. Et se demandait qui pouvait bien être le jaguar. Lily cru au début qu'il s'agissait de sa forme animagus, mais elle entendit Rose dire que c'était un jaguar.

- Bien Miss Agos, très beau patronus corporel. Vingt points pour gryffondor.

- Bien sur qu'il est beau puisqu'il est mieux que le tient. Pensa William en regardant Rose. Alors c'est en lui qu'elle croyait le plus.

- J'y arrive pas. Pesta Narcissa.

- Peut tu me dire à quoi tu pense ? Demanda Will.

- Au jour de mes fiançailles, c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie non.

- Si tu veux je peux t'en donné un souvenir heureux.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire,

- Comme ça. Il ce tourna vers le cousin de Cissa et métamorphosa ces vêtement en une couche et lui mis une tétine dans la bouche. Et se retourna vers Narcissa plier de rire. Maintenant tu a un souvenir heureux, celui de ton cousin en couche culotte.

- Merci Will, je vais réessayer, SPERO PATONUM. Cette fois c'est un bouclier presque aussi grand que celui du professeur qui se forma devant Narcissa. Le professeur voyant le bouclier accorda cinq points à serpentard. Vers la fin du cours seul Rose, Lily et James eurent un patronus corporelle. Un jaguar, un cerf et une panthère. Les deux amoureux ne savait pas ce quel représentait leur patronus, ignorant la forme animagus de l'autre.

- Le cours va bientôt ce terminé. Je vous conseille de travailler vos patronus et …

- Professeur William n'a pas fais le sien. Remarqua Narcissa en souriant.

- C'est exacte, de plus n'avez-vous pas dit que le votre serait meilleur que le mien. Se dont je doute.

- Sauf votre respect, il y a déjà trois élèves qui sont plus fort que vous. Vous êtes sur d'en vouloir un quatrième ?

- Non mais pour qui il ce prend lui ! Souffla Sirius aux autres élèves.

- Pour quelqu'un de plus fort que toi Black. Répondit Rose.

- Bien ! J'attends Mr Knight.

- Comme vous voulez. Il alla à la fenêtre et brandit sa baguette.

- Mr. Knight puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Ce que vous m'avez demandé monsieur. Spero patronum. Les élèves virent alors une grande quantité de brume sortir de la baguette et s'éloigné de la fenêtre. Pour former un dragon d'une trentaine de mètres. S'envoler puis disparaître.

- Je suppose que mon patronus est plus efficace que le votre professeur ? Demanda innocemment William.

- Le cours est terminer vous pouvez partir. Dit le professeur toujours en regardant l'endroit ou le patronus avait disparut.

Les élèves sortirent tout excité.

- Tu vois Black, tu ne fais pas le poids face a Will ! Rose partit en direction des cachots pour parlé a William sens trop de monde autour d'eux. Elle le trouva avec Narcissa, devant un mur ou une porte apparut.

- WILL !

- Salut Rose que veux-tu ?

- Te parler en priver, si ca ne te dérange pas. Dit-elle à l'adresse de Narcissa.

- Non pas du tous. Donne-moi tes affaires Will, je vais les mètres sur ton lit. Puis elle entra dans la salle commune.

- Elle sait où est ton lit. Remarqua doucement Rose.

- Bien sur, je préfère faire mes devoirs dans un endroit d'où je peux voir arriver Malefoy. Mais ce n'est pas ce d'on tu voulais me parler, n'es ce pas ?

- Ton patronus. Il me rappel un dragon que je connais bien. Annonça Rose en regardant Will. Celui-ci sourit.

- Oui, c'est la personne en qui je croie le plus pour défendre les personnes que je connais. Mais il me semble que l'on croie en la même personne, a en juger la forme, magnifique, de ton patronus. Répliqua William.

- Bof il n'est pas si beau que ca ! Mais il représente effectivement la personne en qui je croie le plus.

- Ecoute tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir. Et bien je suis revenu pour vous protéger toi et tes parents. J'espère que je le ferais aussi bien que mon…

Ils furent interrompus par la porte de la salle commune qui s'ouvrit.

- Tu sais, dit Narcissa, une Gryffondor qui se ballade près du dortoir des Serpentard, tu risque de te faire attaquer.

- Qu'ils essayent je sais me défendre. En plus je suis sur qu'une personne ne les laisserai pas faire. Fit-elle en regardant Will. Mais nous n'avons jamais été officiellement présentés. Rose Agos, amie de William Knight. Dit-elle en tendant la main à Narcissa qui la lui sera.

- Narcissa Black, également amie de William Knight. Enchanté.

- Bon je ne présente pas. Vous me connaisse, si ont allaient manger. Annonça Will en prenant le bras de Rose sous son bras droit et en fessant de même avec Cissa avec le gauche. C'est donc un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor sous le bras droit et une Serpentard sous le gauche qui entra dans la grande salle sous les regards venimeux des deux maisons. Lui et Narcissa allèrent manger à leur table. Tous ce passa bien lorsque plusieurs cries venant des Serpentard firent tourner toutes les têtes des autres tables. Tous les Serpentard étaient maintenant nue comme des verres. William réagit rapidement et conjura deux capes. La conjuration consistait à faire apparaitre de nulle part quelque chose. C'était généralement aborder en fin de septième année. Mais Will venait de le faire facilement. Il revêtit une des capes, et mis l'autre sur les épaules de la sorcier d'accoté.

- C'n'est pas que je trouve que tu es moche mais je pense que tu te sentiras mieux ainsi. Déclara William à une Narcissa qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Merci, dit Cissa en rougissant, mais tu n'était pas obligé d'en prendre une pour toi.

- C'est ca dans tes rêves.

- Je peux vraiment ? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

- NON ! Il s'était levé en criant.

Elle ce mis à rire devant un William debout devant la salle qui le regardait. Puis Malefoy s'écrias.

- KNIGHT ! ANNULE SE SORT.

- Je ne t'ai jeté aucun sort cette fois. Râla William. En tous cas tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur toi tu es encore plus lais comme ça !

- Alors comment ca se fait que tu as une cape de rechange ?

- Moi, contrairement a toi, je suis un sorcier pas un cracmol.

- CRACMOL ?!

- Bien oui, tu es sorcier, alors fais de la métamorphose.

La plupart des septièmes années métamorphosèrent des objets en vêtements. Et les professeurs Slugorne, McGonagall et Dumbledore en métamorphosèrent pour les autres.

- J'espère que ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus. Déclara Dumbledore.

Les Serpentard quittèrent la grande salle sous les rires des autres élèves. De leur côté les maraudeurs parlaient a voie basse de leur blague réussi.

- Vous avez vue la tête des mangemorts ! Vous avez vue !

- Oui Sirius on a vue. Mais j'ai aussi vue que Knight s'en est encore sortit. Déclara James.

- Et moi je croyais que la potion ne devait pas toucher les filles. Demanda Remus aux trois autres.

- Il se peut que j'aie oublié un ingrédient. Dit timidement Peter.

- PETER ! Dirent James, Sirius et Remus.

- Moi en tout cas je ne m'en plein pas. Enchaina Sirius.

Rose de son coté avait courut la ou elle avait vu Will plus tôt.

- Rose que fais-tu là, encore.

- Narcissa peut tu nous relaisser s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sur j'ai des devoirs à faire. A demain Will, bonne soirée Rose.

- Bien maintenant qu'elle est partie, que voulais tu me dire ?

- Heu… et bien je voulais savoir avec qui tu vas au bal d'halloween ?

- Personne, pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que t'irait avec Bla... je veux dire Narcissa.

-Non. Même si c'est un crétin elle doit y aller avec Malefoy. Et toi qui auras la chance d'y aller avec toi ?

- Personne grâce à toi, dit-elle en repensant au pari qu'elle avait gagné contre Sirius. Justement je voulais te demander si tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi ?

- Tu me prends au dépourvut. Elle commença à faire demi-tour mais il la retient. Se que je veux dire c'est que je serais très honorer d'aller au bal avec toi.

***************************

Lorsque Rose rentra dans la salle commune, Lily et les maraudeurs étaient près du feu. Lily vit son amie et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Et que nous vaut se sourire ? Interrogea Lily.

- Je viens de demander à William de venir au bal avec moi. Et il a dit qu'il serait honoré.

- C'est formidable pour toi !

- Oui maintenant il faut que je pense à un costume. Et elles montèrent dans leurs chambres pour parler de leurs costumes.

De son coté William était entrain de parler au portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui se trouvait dans sa salle commune.

**Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. **


	12. La vision

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews. Si vous pouvez je vous conseille aussi « Harry Potter et le pouvoir du temps » c'est une bonne fiction.**

**Je tiens a m'excusé pour les fautes mais Microsoft Word ne les corrige pas et j'ais toujours été nul en français **

**Chapitre 12 : La vision.**

- Que t'arrive-t-il William ?

Lily venait de rejoindre William sur le bord du lac. Il fessait noir l'heure du couvre feu approchait et Will était allongé dans l'herbe. Ça fessait trois heures qu'il était ici et contemplait le ciel. Lily l'avait vue depuis la tour de Gryffondor et était descendu pour lui dire de rentré a cause du couvre feu. Et quand elle l'avait vue là a contemplé le ciel, elle su qu'il avait quelque chose.

- Il y a qu'aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé une chose incroyablement bizarre.

- Tu veux en parlé ?

- Je sais pas si je peux !

- Si tu veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu n'a vraiment l'air dans ton chaudron.

William réfléchit et puis fit signe a Lily de s'installé a coté de lui.

- Mais tu dois me promettre que cette discussion restera entre nous. Voilà il y a quelques jours je rentrait dans la salle commune.

**Flash back**

William discutait en fourchelangue depuis cinq minutes avec le serpent du tableau de Salazar Serpentard. Quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

_- Qui est tu fourchelangue ?_

_- Je sssuis William Knight, noble Ssserpentard_. Le protocole royal pouvais lui facilité les choses.

- Et que veux-tu ?

_- Pouvoir entrer dans la chambre du grand Sssalazar Ssserpentard._

Le tableau se mis à réfléchir puis en regardant son serpent celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Bien vous peut entrez puisque vous êtes fourchelangue comme moi et le précédant occupant. Pour rentrer il suffit de me le demander en fourchelangue. Vous êtes dorénavant le nouvel occupant de ma chambre. Le tableau devin flou et William passa au travers.

La pièce fessait la moitié de la salle commune, décoré de vert et argent Will ce serait crus dans la salle s'il n'y avait pas une autre porte avec un serpent dessus. Il alla voir et en la poussant il ce rendit compte qu'il devait être dans la chambre de Salazar. Donc ce qu'il venait de traversé était en faites son salon privé. Il y avait le même tableau que celui qui garde l'entrer du salon de Serpentard. Il était posé au dessus d'une cheminé. Laquelle était entouré de quatre fauteuils verts qui avaient l'air très confortable. Il y avait aussi une table a côté d'une bibliothèque, et il découvrit également une salle de bain avec douche et baignoire. Tous compte fais c'était un vrai appartement a part entière.

Will décida qu'il allait passé du temps ici. Il fit le ménage, par magie, car les elfes de maisons ne devaient jamais être venus ici puis il alla nettoyer la chambre pour y dormir ce soir. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormit qu'une minute lorsqu'une personne l'appela.

- William.

Il voulait continuer à dormir. Mais la voie incita.

- Wi-lli-am, William.

Quand il ce souvint ou il était il ouvrit les yeux et ce n'est pas la chambre de Salazar qu'il vit mais une forêt. La voie l'appelait toujours et il alla voir.

- William vient à moi.

- Où êtes-vous, comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla une heure, et arriva devant une pierre blanche.

- Bienvenu William.

Il se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux blanc, et avec une barbe blanche. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu. Il ressemblait a...

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Non je ne suis pas ce professeur Dumbledore. Dit le sorcier en souriant.

- Alors où sommes nous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez vous ?

- Que de questions. Mais je vais y répondre. Nous sommes dans la forêt de Brocéliande en France. C'est ici que je suis mort.

- Comment ça mort ! Moi aussi je suis mort ?

- Non tu n'es pas mort, pas encore. Mais si tu es ici c'est que tu ignore beaucoup de chose. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question je suis Merlin.

William fut sous le choc, devant lui se tenait Merlin le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et comme si Merlin avait lut dans son esprit il reprit.

- Je suis désolé de devoir t'annoncer tout d'un seul coup mais tu ne reviendras pas ici. Ta mère était ma descendante. William crue comprendre ce que ca voulais dire. Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'elle est morte tu es devenue mon dernier héritier.

Will comprit pourquoi il avait tant de pouvoir, plusieurs animagus et tous ce qu'il n'expliquait pas dans sa vie. Il se reprit et demanda.

- C'est a cause de cette ascendance qu'un sorcier a voulue tué ta mère. Mais elle réussi a te caché dans un endroit connue uniquement de mes héritiers.

- Chez les elfes !

- Oui les elfes. Tu sais il y a longtemps les sorciers firent quelque chose d'affreux, il on tenter de supprimer les elfes, fées, vampires et autre créatures du vent. Plus tard j'ai apprit que ces êtres n'étaient pas qu'une légende alors je me suis mis en quête pour les trouvés. Et je réussi, mais les elfes se battaient entre eux et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je repartie en leurs expriment le fond de ma pensé, si tu voies ce que je veux dire. Le regard de Merlin était plein de malice à ce moment là puis il reprit. Je suis donc repartit a la recherche d'autres peuples, et je fis la connaissance des fées, elle vivait caché de peur d'êtres détruite. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoir pour qu'elles puissent se caché dans n'importe quelle arbre. Et petit à petit elles refirent surface et les sorciers surent qu'elles n'étaient pas un mythe. De longues année après je retournai voir les elfes. Cette fois l'un d'eux m'attaqua et j'utilisai mes pouvoirs pour le changer en elfe de l'autre peuple. Mais ils étaient un peuple fier et têtu. Je repartis donc encore une fois en leur promettant qu'un jour les peuples du vent serait reconnut comme des égaux aux sorciers.

Malheureusement je mourus avant d'accomplir ma promesse. Ce que peut de gens savaient c'était que j'avais eu un fils. Celui-ci promis que ma promesse n'était pas morte avec moi et qu'il ferait en sorte qu'un des héritiers accomplisse cette promesse. Cet héritier c'est toi William.

- Moi ?

- Oui tu es l'espoir des peuples du vent. Tu es William Merlin Knight.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma dernière question Merlin.

- Exacte si tu es ici, il attendit un moment avant de finir, c'est pour que tu t'entraine avec moi.

**Fin flash back**

- Et après il m'a appris des sorts et d'autre trucs pour que j'accomplisse sa promesse. Finit William.

Lily avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'avait pas parlé pendant que William lui racontait son histoire. Et c'est elle qui brisa le silence qui en suivit.

- Tu veux dire que tu es l'héritier de Merlin. Dit-elle doucement. Comme pour se convaincre. William hocha la tête et elle continua.

- Mais si tu as été élevé parmi des elfes, ça veut dire qu'ils existent ! Et… Elle s'embla avoir comprit une chose. Rose m'a dit qu'elle t'avait connut tout petit. Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour William. Ca veut dire qu'elle est une elfe. Elle regarda Will qui lui confirma.

- Mais je t'en pris ne parle a personne de tout ça. Si les sorciers apprennent que les elfes sont toujours en vit ils vont les pourchassés. William ce leva et fit face a Lily.

- Tu garderas le secret sur moi ? Ne le dit même pas à Rose.

- Oui, c'est d'accord, William.

- Continue a m'appelé Will, je suis toujours le même, enfin presque ! Ria-t-il. Maintenant je suis un William qui vit dans les appartement de Salazar Serpentard.

- Et qui a…oh mon dieu… la chanson du choipeau parlais de toi.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit… ouai elle parlait de moi. Dit-il un air dépité.

- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas encore ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'un vieux chapeau de presque mille ans savait des chose sur moi que je ne savais pas.

Lily ce mis à rire, il était vrai qu'un vieux truc que les élèves ne voie que sept fois dans leur vie, sache de tels chose était très drôle. William rigolas lui aussi avait de proposer de rentré avant de ce faire avoir par le concierge.

- En plus si ton petit ami apprend que tu a passé du temps seul avec moi le soir, et sans être vue de personne. Il risque de mal le prendre.

- Bien sur qu'il le prendrait mal. Comment tu le prendrais si tu savais que Rose reste seule avec Sirius dans un endroit sombre hein ?

Elle avait touché juste car Will virait peut à peut au rouge.

- Mais on dirait que le petit William est amoureux. Dit-elle comme un professeur qui explique une chose a un enfant. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit une lumière s'approcher. C'était Rusard avec son chat. Ils allaient se faire prendre à tous les coups. Mais Will la pris dans ses bras, et Lily sentit une drôle de sensation, comme un frisson dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour demander a Will se qui lui prenais, elle vit le portrait de la grosse dame, l'entre de sa salle commune.

- J'ai pensé que se serait mieux si tu entrais seul, on sait jamais ! Lui dit-il en regardant la grosse dame.

- Co…comment t'a fais ? C'est impossible de transplané dans poudlard.

- Tu oublie ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Et puis qui te dit que j'ai transplané ! Et il disparut sans le "POP" le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui vient de transplané.

Elle rentra se couché en pensant au descendant de Merlin avec qui elle était amie, et aussi a l'elfe Rose Agos dont elle se promit d'aborder le sujet avec la concernée.

Le lendemain Lily crut qu'elle avait rêvé mais quand elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuné, William lui demanda si elle en avait parlé. Elle comprit que se qu'elle avait apprit la soirée précédente était réelle et regarda William d'une autre façon. Mais elle ne put s'y attarder car Rose lui rappela que le cours de sortilège allais commencer dans quinze minutes et qu'il fallait y allé. Rose avait vue le regard que jetait son amie à William. Elle savait aussi que celle-ci était sortit hier soir et était rentré après le couvre feu, ce qui n'était pas dans ces habitudes. William lui partit pour s'entrainé aux différent sorts que lui avait appris Merlin. Lors de sa « vision » William était resté trois semaines dans la forêt, et il avait appris des sorts inventé par son ancêtre et que peut de personnes connaissaient. Il alla donc dans l'appartement de Serpentard, pensant que personne ne le voyait, et il s'exerça aux différents sortilèges. Puis il rejoint Cissa pour aller dans le cours soporifique du professeur Binns. Où il passa son temps à faire ses devoirs avec Narcissa, plutôt que de dormir comme les autres élèves. Le midi il mangea rapidement pour pouvoir pratiqué un peut la magie de Merlin, avant d'aller en SCM ou il n'apprendrait rien cette fois. Le cours était sur les fées, donc lui et Rose en savaient plus que le professeur. Mais le cours arriva trop vite pour William et il due se rendre en cours.

- Bonjour les enfants. Dit le professeur Gobe-Planche. Aujourd'hui avec l'aide de notre garde-chasse, nous iront dans la forêt interdite, pour y étudié les fées. Inutile d'avoir peur votre professeur de DCFM vient avec nous.

Les élèves suivirent donc le professeur vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Puis avec celui-ci ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes pour arrivé dans la clairière ou Rose et Will avait rencontré Eldar.

- Bien, les fées sont des créatures faibles, ne les brusqué pas et…

William n'écouta pas le reste du discours de son professeur. Il savait que les fées aimaient joués et fessaient semblent d'être faible pour passé inaperçu. Un coup d'œil a Rose et il vit qu'elle pensait de même. Il se remit a écouté le spitch de Gobe-Planche.

- En conséquence si vous en apercevez une il vous faudra être doux pour pas qu'elles ne partent. Allez-y !

- Vient avec moi je sais que tu n'as rien écouté. Lui dit Narcissa. Lily elle en profita pour ce mettre avec Rose.

- Alors Lily tu es rentré tars hier soir ! Débuta Rose.

- Heu je voulais justement t'en parlé. Hier j'étais avec Will et on a, enfin il a beaucoup parlé, et il m'a dit avoir été élevé par des elfes.

- Il t'a dit ça ? Demanda Rose surprise.

- Pas seulement mais… enfin bref, j'ai fait le rapprochement avec toi et j'en ai déduit que tu es une elfe. Finit-elle tout bas.

Rose fut étonné par ce que sont amie venait de lui dire. Le fait que William se confit à quelqu'un, il devait avoir un gros problème. Plus loin c'est William qui subissait un interrogatoire.

- Tu sais Will, je t'es souvent vue entrer dans le tableau de la salle commune.

- Normal ont aient obligé pour entrer dans la salle. Rigola-t-il.

- Non je parle, elle regarda autour d'elle, du tableau de Serpentard.

- Oooooh, celui là.

- Oui celui là. Le tableau où seuls les héritiers de Serpentard peuvent passer. Je te croyais différent des autres. S'exclama-t-elle. Que tu te fichais du sang…

Elle fut interrompue par deux petites boules de lumière qui volaient autour d'elle, en criant quelque chose.

- Elles veulent que tu te taises. Expliqua William.

- Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Hein ? Tu parle aux fées peut être !

_- Es ce que vous pouvez vous posés sur mon épaule être du vent ! _Les fées se stoppèrent et doucement vinrent ce posé sur chaque épaules de William. Effectivement il se peut que je puisse parler aux fées.

Narcissa resta sans voie et William continua de parlé aux fées.

_- Je m'appel William Merlin Knight, et j'ai un service à vous demander._

_- Bien sur, mais de quel peuple fais tu partis ?_ Demanda une des fées.

_- Je suis un sorcier qui a été élevé parmi les elfes noir et les elfes des bois._

_- Tu peux à présent nous demander ce que tu voulais._ Dit la deuxième fée.

_- Voila, le professeur là bas dit que vous êtes des êtres faible. Et je voudrai que vous lui prouviez le contraire en semant le chaos parmi les élèves avec vos farces._

Aussitôt les fées s'envolèrent et elles lancèrent des sorts à tous les élèves. Certain ce retrouvèrent avec des partis d'animaux a la place de leurs membres d'autre furent changer en animaux et les deux professeurs furent coloré en vert fluo. Will remarqua que les fées ne s'étaient pas dirigées vers Rose et Lily. Quand elles revinrent le voire elles se posèrent sur les épaules de Cissa.

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué les filles là bas ?_

_- Nous ne pouvions pas risquer la colère de la reine des elfes noir en attaquant sa fille. _Et elles partirent en lançant encore quelque sorts.

- Alors tu leurs a vraiment parlé ! Mais pourquoi elles ont fais ca ?

- Parce que je leurs est demandé. Répondit William en retenant de rire devant son amie.

Du côté de Rose et Lily, elles avait vue les fées jeté des sorts a tous vas et arriver près d'elle. Rose leur avait demandé d'arrêter et aussi de lui dire pourquoi elles avaient fais ça. Elle rigola en entendent la réponse et dit a Lily que c'était de la faute de Will.

* * *

Après ce cours éprouvant tous le monde alla diner, mais William reteins Narcissa par le bras, sous le regard haineux de Lucius.

- Quoi ?

- Rien je me demandais si tu voulais voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le tableau c'est tout. Mais si tu ne veux pas !

- Pardon ? Tu veux me montrer l'appartement de Serpentard. Bien sur que je veux.

Ils s'approchèrent du tableau et William siffla au tableau de les laissé entrer tout les deux. Narcissa fut surprise que son amie soit un fourchelangue, mais elle se dit que c'était pour ça que personne d'autre ne pouvais entrer. Une fois a l'intérieur elle vit un appartement très grand et un diner de servit sur la table.

- Je savais que tu voudrais venir, mais je n'allais pas te privé de repas pour ça !

* * *

Pendant ce temps Voldemort donnais une réunion avec ses mangemorts.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas amusé. Nous attaquerons donc le chemin de traverse pour halloween pour faire en sorte que la fête des morts porte bien son nom.

Et en même temps je vais prendre poudlard. Pensa le mage noir. Il savait qu'il pouvait y avoir un espion et prendrais quelques mangemorts le jour même de l'attaque. Pour pas qu'ils puissent aller prévenir le vieux fou.


	13. Préaulard

**Chapitre 13 : Pré-au-lard**

La deuxième semaine d'octobre était entamer et la sortit pour pré-au-lard fut prévu pour le samedi. Tous les élèves au dessus de la quatrième année ce demandait comment ils allaient ce déguisé. Et ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant la sortit du week-end. Lily elle ne savait pas en quoi se déguisé et demandait des idées a tous le monde. Elle avait même demandé à William.

- En quoi tu te déguise toi ?

- J'ai une ou deux idées, mais je tien a se que se soit la surprise pour Rose.

- Une ou deux, moi je n'en trouve aucune. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- J'ai déjà aidé Cissa, et je doute que… quoi que le vert t'irait bien. Avec tes yeux émeraudes si tu porte du vert sa ferrait bien entre tes yeux et cheveux. Demande à Rose d'aller voir les fées ! Bonne journée.

Elle était donc partit avec Rose pour rendre visite aux fées et elles avaient eu une audience avec la reine des fées de la forêt interdite. Et Rose avait put convaincre la reine de faire un costume pour Lily. Elle allait donc aller au bal d'halloween déguisé en fée.

Et le jour attendu arriva et les élèves partirent pour Pré-au-lard. Narcissa et William eux y allaient pour se dégourdir les jambes et boire une bièraubeurre, car ils savaient tout les deux en quoi ils se déguisaient.

**Point de vue de Will et Narcissa :**

Ils se baladaient depuis une demi-heure dans les rues de la ville sorcière. Après être passé chez Zonko où William fit le plein de diverses farces et attrape ils se dirigèrent au Trois Balais un des bars de pré-au-lard. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle. Madame Rosmerta vint les voir.

- Bonjour les enfants, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pour moi, une bièraubeurre. Dit Narcissa.

- Et un whisky pur feu. Annonça William.

- Désolé nous ne servons pas d'alcool aux mineurs.

- Bouse alors, dans ce cas je prends comme elle. Et également trois autres bouteilles s'il vous plaît.

- Je vous apporte ça. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec deux chopes de bièraubeurre et trois bouteilles dans un sac. Ca vous coutera dix mornilles par bièraubeurre et neuf gallions pour les trois bouteilles. (1 gallion vaut 7,25 euros d'après JKR)

- Ok, voici douze gallions, je pais aussi sa bièraubeurre. Dit-il en désignant Narcissa.

- C'est d'accord. Vous avez un petit ami charmant Miss.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, je suis malheureusement déjà fiancé.

Ils burent leurs bièraubeurre et puis, après en avoir pris une autre, ce fut l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard.

- William, que vas-tu faire des trois bouteilles ?

- Hé bien j'ai pansé qu'il m'en fallait pour l'appartement. Tu ne pense pas que ce serait mieux de faire nos devoirs devant la cheminé, un sirotant une bonne bièraubeurre ?

- Moi ca ne me plais pas trop, que tu passe du temps seul avec MA fiancé. Lucius venais d'arrivé avec Lestrange, Bellatrix, Macnair, Crabbe et Goyle

- Lucius ont ne fais rien de mal.

- Lui ne fera plus jamais rien. Cette fois Knight nous somme six contre un. Déclara Lucius avec un sourire sadique.

- Malefoy !

**Point de vue des maraudeurs :**

- Les gars on commence par Zonko, puis Honeydukes et enfin Gaichiffon pour nos costumes.

- Sirius, James et moi avons déjà nos costumes. Répliqua Remus.

- Mais pas moi. Dit Peter.

- Moi je suis partant pour Zonko et Honeydukes ensuite Remus ont pourrait aller dans la cabane hurlante. Il parait qu'elle est hantée.

Les maraudeurs allèrent faire un tour chez Zonko le magasin de farces et attrapes préféré des élèves de poudlard. Ils y achetèrent des bombabouses et d'autres trucs pour leurs blagues. Puis allèrent chez Honeydukes où ils firent le plein de friandises. Chocogrenouille, dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et d'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent, Sirius et Peter allant chez Gaichiffon pour trouver leurs costumes.

- Tu as déjà une idée de se que tu vas mettre Sirius ?

- J'avais pensé à superman. C'est un super héro moldu. Et toi, en quoi vas-tu-y allé ?

- J'avais pensé a me déguisé en auror.

- C'est bien ça. A bonjour Madame, on voudrait deux costumes pour le bal d'halloween, pour moi se sera superman et pour mon ami voudrai se déguisé en auror.

- Bien de se cas pour vous, dit-elle en regardant Peter, ce sera facile j'ai déjà quelques uniforme d'auror il faudra juste le mètre a votre taille. En revanche pour superman il va falloir le confectionner pour vous avant le bal. Mais ce sera fait. Je vais prendre vos mesures. Un mètre pris les mesures de Sirius, qu'une plume reporta sur un parchemin. Peter lui se fit ajuster l'uniforme d'auror. Vingt minutes plus tard ils ressortirent de la boutique et allèrent au Trois Balais ou ils commandèrent deux bièraubeurres.

- Regarde Sirius, c'est Knight et ta cousine au fond !

Sirius tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami et y vit effectivement les deux Serpentard. Ils s'emblaient s'amusé et Madame Rosmerta alla les voire, puis elle s'exclama.

- Désolé nous ne servons pas d'alcool aux mineurs.

Elle parlait à Knight, c'est donc lui qui voulait un whisky pur feu. Elle partit puis revint avec deux bièraubeurres ainsi que trois autres bouteilles. Knight paya, et pendant que Peter commandais les bièraubeurres Sirius vit les deux du fond en recommander. Puis ils partir en riant Sirius et Peter les suivirent.

- Pourquoi ont doit les suivre. Se plaignit Peter.

- Parce que se sont des Serpentard et que… Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car il vit Lucius et cinq autres personnes encercler les deux Serpentard. Ils avaient pris une petite rue qui servait de raccourcie. Sirius et Peter se cachèrent derrière des caisses pour les observés.

- Moi ca ne me plais pas trop, que tu passe du temps seul avec MA fiancé. Dit Lucius.

- Lucius ont ne fais rien de mal. Narcissa avait la voix tremblante.

- Lui ne fera plus jamais rien. Cette fois Knight nous somme six contre un. Déclara Lucius avec un sourire sadique.

- Malefoy !

**Point de vue de Lily et Rose :**

Elles avaient décidé de passé d'abord chez Madame Rosmerta pour prendre une bièraubeurre.

- Alors tu es contente d'avoir enfin trouvé ton costume ?

- En faite c'est l'idée de Will. Il m'a suggérer de te demander pour les fées.

- Tu sais en quoi il se déguise. Demanda avidement Rose.

- En Schtroumf. Un ange passa. C'est un petit homme bleu. Mais je plaisantais. Il n'a pas voulut me dire ce qu'es sont déguisement.

Rose ce renfrogna et but sa bièraubeurre. Lily elle se moqua de son amie, mais ce demanda aussi ce que William porterais dans deux semaines. Elle était sur qu'il porterait un costume qui lui irait bien. Puis avec sont amie elles allèrent faire les différentes boutiques du village sorcier. Elles rencontrèrent James et Remus sur le chemin qui mène a la cabane hurlante. Lily ne put s'empêcher de faire une gaffe.

- James la pleine lune n'est que dans trois jours ! Elle avait sut pour Remus et sa lycanthropie en sortant avec James mais elle ne savait pas que lui et les autres étaient devenue des animagus.

Quand Lily eut dit ça beaucoup de chose s'éclaircissaient pour Rose. Les disparitions répéter de Remus avait toujours lieu le soir de la pleine lune, et on lui avait dit que la cabane était hantée depuis près de six ans. Donc Remus devait être lui-même.

- Un lycan ! Conclue Rose a voit haute.

- Oui, souffla Remus, je suis un loup garou. Si tu veux plus être mon ami je comprendrais. Qui voudrait être ami avec une bête monstrueuse ?

- Non, je n'ai rien contre les lycans. William non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te contrôlé lors des pleines lunes.

- Merci ? Ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir à te le cacher.

- Je suppose que Lily l'a sue par James. Donc je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre si tu avais été un vampire je t'aurais tuée sur le champ.

Lily qui savait pour les origines de son amie ne comprit qu'a moitié. Après tout elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils fessaient tout les deux partit des peuples du vent. Donc pourquoi avait elle dit le mot vampire avec tant de dégout.

Ils se séparèrent les filles rentrant au château et les garçons voulant discuter de leurs costumes. Sur le chemin elles virent les deux autres maraudeurs prendre une petite ruelle. Lily dit à Rose que c'était un raccourcit et elles les suivirent. Arrivé dans la ruelle elles purent voir Sirius et Peter cacher derrière des caisses. Et Rose en tendit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

- Malefoy !

- Il serait bien que tu t'adresse à tes ainés d'une autre façon. Ricana Malefoy. Et ces amis ricanèrent à leur tour.

- Lucius je t'en pris arrête ! Supplia Narcissa.

- Tu sais Narcissa, on dirait que tu es tombé amoureuse de ce minus.

Les quatre spectateurs écoutaient tout avidement. Rose attendait surtout la réponse de Will ou Cissa.

- NON ! Bien sur que non, de plus il a déjà une personne qu'il aime. Will lui avait confié de qui il était amoureux.

- Et ce n'est pas un amoure réciproque, dit Bellatrix, avec une tête pareille, qui voudrait de toi.

- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement, tête de troll. Répondit William.

- N'insulte pas ma fiancée Knight. Lestrange avait brandit sa baguette et fut suivit par les cinq autres.

Derrière les caisses Rose pouffa tendit que les trois autres la regardait comme si elle était devenu folle. Lily repensa soudain à ce qu'elle savait de plus que Rose. Il était l'héritier de Merlin. Mais Rose ne le savait pas et disait qu'il pourrait quand même les battre.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, il peut très bien se charger de six élèves. Chuchota-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot « élève ».

- Bon, fit la voix de William, si vous voulez tous allez à l'infirmerie avant le bal. Au faite Lucius tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu pensais de mon dernier sort de l'autre jour !

- LA FERME ! ATTAQUER LE ! Ordonna Lucius.

Aussitôt deux sortilèges Stupéfix furent lancés par Crabbe et Goyle, suivit d'un Incendiar par Lestrange et Macnair et enfin un Déffindo le sortilège de découpe par Bellatrix.

- Protego ! Le bouclier se pris les deux Stupéfix sans sillé mais les deux sort de feu était relativement puissant et quant le sortilège de Black vint s'y ajoute le bouclier éclata. Mais Will plongea sur le coté pour évité le sort de découpe.

- Tu n'es pas si fort que sa Knight. Lucius n'avait rien fait et restait en retrait.

- C'est juste que les trolls devant moi son plus puissant que je le croyais.

- Tu es sur que ca vas Will.

- T'inquiet Cissa, n'oublie pas que ton costume est dans ma chambre.

- QUOI ! Il n'en fallait pas plus à Lucius Malefoy pour attaquer, suivit des autres Serpentard.

- ECLERIA ! Cria Lucius.

- STUPEFIX ! Enchaina Macnair.

- INCENDIAR ! Lestrange aimait bien ce sort.

- GELICIAR ! Bellatix égale a elle-même, froide et dangereuse.

- PROTEGO MAXIMA ! Cria William. Un bouclier blanc apparut devant lui et absorbas les quatre sorts avant d'éclaté.

- L'Ecleria est un sort dangereux Malefoy. Mais pas autant que celui là ! Fulguris ! Un éclair bleu sorti de la baguette de William et s'écrasa devant les six serpentard.

Lucius enrageai et il lui vint une idée. Il pointa sa baguette dans la direction de William et cria.

- SECTUSEMPRA ! Mais le sort ne lui était pas destiné. Il fusa vers Narcissa qui ferma les yeux. Puis entendit un bruit sourd. Elle les rouvrit et vit William avec le bras gauche ensanglanté. Tu aime se sort, c'est un de mes ami qui l'a inventé, efficace non.

William se releva et pointa sa baguette dans la direction des serpentard. Son regard glaça le sang de tous ceux qui le virent, et sa voix retentit dans la ruelle.

- Tu me dégoute, attaqué ta propre fiancé. Si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal je te le ferai payer.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu ne peux plus te servir de ton bras gauche ?

- Je suis droitier crétin ! De plus je ne perdrais pas contre un troll tel que toi ! Et sans attendre lança une série de sorts.

- STUPEFIX, PLOMBA.

- PROTEGO, Lestrange avait essayé de lui refaire le coup de l'Incendiar, POLARIS !

Les deux premiers sorts touchèrent Bellatrix qui tomba Stupéfiée et Macnair qui eu ces vêtements transformé en plomb. Le dernier sort fit tomber la température de trente degré autour des six Serpentard. Ils furent donc immobilisés sur place. William s'approcha d'eux.

- La prochaine fois faites mieux que ça ou votre réputation va en prendre un coup ! Je préviendrais l'infirmière de votre état et de l'endroit ou vous êtes, une fois que quelqu'un aura vu votre disparition bien sur. Ne vous inquiétez pas le polaris ne dure pas plus de quatre ou cinq heure. Et il partit pour l'infirmerie avec Narcissa qui le remerciait pour ce qu'il avait fais.

Les quatre spectateurs eux rejoignirent Poudlard en discutant du second duel.

- C'est la deuxième fois que Malefoy se fais rétamer par Knight. Sirius n'en revenais pas.

- Moi je vous dis qu'il est malade. Enchaina Peter. Il a continué à se battre avec une coupure de plus de vingt centimètres sur le bras.

- Lorsque vous le connaitre mieux vous comprendrez que même avec un bras en moins il continuerait à se battre. Dit pensivement Lily.

- Tu crois qu'il pourra quand même venir danser ? Demanda Rose.

Lily éclata de rire, son amie était vraiment amoureuse de William, et elle ne voulait pas perdre une occasion d'aller au bal avec lui. Ils rentrèrent donc pour diner. Au cours de celui-ci le directeur demanda si quelqu'un avait vue Malefoy et sa bande. Une personne jura a la table des vert et argent. Et dit au directeur qu'ils étaient surement encore à pré-au-lard. Lily et Rose rirent de la tête que tirait William. Celui-ci aurait surement voulut que ça dure plus longtemps. De son coté Sirius racontait le second duel du Serpentard et la façon dont celui-ci c'était terminer.


	14. Halloween

**Chapitre 14 : Halloween**

Le reste du mois d'octobre ce passa sans incident notable mise à part le fait que toute la grande salle fut transformée en zoo par une blague de William. C'était arrivé il y a trois jours, le mardi midi. Alors que tout le monde mangeait, William avait mis une potion dans la nourriture qui métamorphosait la personne en un animal au hasard, celui-ci pouvait toujours parler. Presque toute la salle fut touchée car il avait fait attention de ne pas toucher les maraudeurs. C'est dans un grand POP que touts les élèves se changèrent en même temps. Curieusement, ceux qui avaient des animagus prirent leur forme. Et le Dumbledore-phénix ne vit pas cela car quant il regarda la table des Serpentards il n'y avait pas le serpent-tigre de William Knight mais un jaguar. Il se dit donc que ce devait être une coïncidence. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Rose-louve, qui trouvait injuste le fait que son ami puisse faire cela. Il y eu donc une belle collection d'animaux dans la grande salle, qui allait des souris aux oiseaux, tous virent que les quatre Gryffondors ne furent pas touchés.

- Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow dans mon bureau immédiatement miaula McGonagall. Mais une autre détonation retentit et une plume écrivit derrière les professeurs en grosses lettres noir.

_- CHERS MARAUDEURS, VOUS ETES NULS QUESTION FARCE. _Commença la plume avant d'être interrompue.

- QUOI ! Rugit Sirius.

_- VOUS N'ETES PAS DE MON NIVEAU. VOYEZ L'ETAT DU ZOO QUE J'AI CREE. SI VOUS ETES VOUS-MEME C'EST PARCE QUE J'EN AI DECIDE AINSI. BONNE CHANCE. DARKY._

La grande salle était sous le choc puisque ce n'était pas les maraudeurs les auteurs de cette blague. Les professeurs et maraudeurs se demandaient qui aurait bien put faire ça. Mais après s'être remit de ça, le professeur de métamorphose se retourna vers les élèves.

- Dans ce cas Lupin, Black, Pettigrow et Potter, vous ne venez pas dans mon bureau. Albus savez vous combien de temps allons nous rester comme ça ?

Ce ne fut pas Albus Dumbledore qui répondit mais la plume qui était resté derrière celui-ci.

- _C'EST A MOI DE VOUSI MIAULER LA REPONSE PROFESSEUR_. Et la plume arrêta d'écrire.

- Et bien j'attends.

_- IL FAUT DIRE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT._

- Monsieur Darky pourrait-on savoir combiens de temps allons-nous garder cette forme s'il vous plait? Demanda le directeur qui visiblement s'amusait bien.

_- QUI VOUS DIT QUE C'EST MONSIEUR ? MAIS POUR REPONDRE JE DIRAIS ENVIRON TROIS HEURES._

- Trois heures ! Mais je ne peux pas faire cours dans cet état là ! Gronda McGonagall.

_- VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ! LES COURS DE METAMORPHOSE SONT ANNULES ! _Et la plume disparut.

Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle de troisième année crièrent leur joie. Mais le chat McGonagall leur assura qu'elle ferait cours. Et donc tout le monde alla en cours. Les Serpentard et Gryffondor de septième année allèrent en SCM ou ils étudièrent de drôles de bêtes et seuls les maraudeurs durent les manipuler

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien et tout le monde voulu savoir qui était ce Darky. Seul deux personnes savaient son identité, l'une parce que c'était lui et l'autre car c'est elle qui l'avait surnommé ainsi. Le vendredi était plutôt calme si on comptait que le bal avait lieu dans sept heures. Les deux dernières heures de cours de l'après midi avait été suspendues pour que les élèves puissent se préparer. Donc à seize heures les derniers élèves sortirent de cours pour s'habiller. Seules, certaines des filles, allèrent se préparer trois heures en avance. William et Narcissa eux, étaient sur le bord du lac et discutaient.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance d'aller au bal avec la personne que tu veux ! Narcissa se plaignais souvent de son cavalier ces temps ci.

- Et si tu ne devais pas y aller avec l'autre troll, avec qui aurais tu voulu y aller ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Tu me promets de ne rien dire !

- Cissa tu sais que j'ai contourné le règlement de l'école un bon nombre de fois. Et j'habite depuis un moment dans l'appartement privé de Salazar Serpentard. De plus tu y a une chambre et tu y viens souvent. Alors si tu crois que la première chose que je dirais serait que tu déteste un troll…

- Ok, ok j'ai comprit, tu ne diras rien ! Et bien…heu… j'aurai voulut y aller avec Remus. Chuchota Narcissa.

- Lupin ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien dans son genre.

- Oui, il est intelligent, sérieux, et il a de beaux yeux et tout.

- Moi qui croyait que j'étais intelligent, presque sérieux et que mes yeux noirs étaient irrésistibles.

- Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil. Toi t'es Will.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ?

- Bien, rassures toi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avant que tu n'arrives personne n'osait me parler à cause de Lucius. Ils avaient tous peur, et maintenant que tu es là, j'ai un véritable ami. Tu sais, j'ai été élevée dans une famille de sang pur stricte et mon mariage est prévu depuis que j'ai dix ans. Et je dois l'épouser à ma sortie de Poudlard. Mais, pendant ces deux mois, je me suis amusée et je me suis fait deux amis. Toi et Rose me parlez sans tenir compte d'où je viens. Et je sais que, quand je quitterais Poudlard, rien ne sera plus comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de profiter de chaque moment qu'il me reste de liberté.

- Alors pourquoi n'accorderais tu pas une danse à ton Remus adoré ? Narcissa rougit un peu et William continua. Tu sais il te reste presque deux ans avant de te marier, alors profite de Remichou à fond.

Cette fois Narcissa vira complètement au rouge. Il est vrai qu'il lui restait du temps mais il y avait Lucius. Will, lui réfléchissait à son avenir. D'un côté, il voudrait le passé avec Rose pour qui il éprouvait de plus en plus de sentiments, et cette soirée était une bonne occasion de le lui prouver. De l'autre, il y avait son destin d'héritier de Merlin, et la promesse de faire des peuples du vent des égaux aux sorciers. Il se doutait que les Fées et Centaures seraient ravis de cela. Pour les peuples aquatiques, il n'en savait rien. Mais les deux problèmes étaient, les Vampires qui s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort et la réaction qu'auraient les Elfes s'ils devaient les considérer comme des égaux. Après tout, les Vampires ont toujours attaqué les elfes.

Mais William avait apprit au Japon que chaque clan de vampires obéissait à son chef, et qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme ceux qui attaquaient le Noldor. Il avait déjà combattu des vampires au Japon, ce n'était pas comme ici ils avaient le respect des sorciers. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut être qu'ils voulaient eux aussi l'égalité promise il y a longtemps.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, il restait une heure et demie avant le bal. Ils partirent donc pour l'appartement de Serpentard dans lesquels il y avait trois chambres. William en avait découvert deux autres qui étaient apparues de nulle part. Narcissa pris la robe qu'elle avait choisie et partit se préparer dans une des chambres. William lui, s'installa près du feu et attendit qu'elle soit prête.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor une fée venait d'apporter la robe, qu'elle avait faite pour Lily qui alla immédiatement la revêtir. Rose était déjà dans la salle commune avec deux des maraudeurs. Peter et Remus étant partit chercher leurs cavalières, Peter avait réussi à inviter une Poufsouffle de cinquième année. Et Remus attendait une Serdaigle de son année, vêtu de son costume de pirate. La chemise blanche laissait voir le début du torse, et son pantalon en toile lui allait bien. Pour complété le tout, il portait des bottes marron, un tricorne en cuir et une rapière à la ceinture.

Lily se montra enfin prête pour allé danser. Pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers de son dortoir, James ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle portait une robe verte, faite de fleurs, qui lui allait parfaitement. Le dos était dénudé et la robe lui arrivait aux mollets. Elle avait des chaussures à lacets qui étaient noués autour des jambes. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les laissait tombé dans son dos et de chaque coté des épaules.

- Lily tu es…OUAH !!, désolé je ne trouve pas d'autre mots. Ca te va super bien !

- C'est pas grave James, tu porte toi aussi très bien ton costume.

James était déguisé en Albus Dumbledore. Il avait les cheveux longs et une longue barbe blanche et portait une robe bleue avec des étoiles dessus. Il avait même changé ses lunettes rondes pour les lunettes en demi-lunes de son directeur. Sirius pendant ce temps, avait accueilli sa partenaire, une septième année déguisée en Lois Lane, ce qui allait avec le costume de Sirius, qu'il avait rembourré pour se faire les muscles du héro. Ils descendirent tous les quatre vers la grande salle.

Pendant ce temps Narcissa avait revêtu une des plus belle robe de Serpentard elle était verte avec un serpent en argent qui s'enroulait au bas de sa robe. Elle avait également une cape argent avec un serpent vert en forme de S dans le dos. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre et qu'elle vit son camarade non déguisé elle éclata.

- NON ! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! TU NE T'ES MÊME PAS DEGUISE PENDANT MON ABSENCE.

- Du calme Cissa, je suis déguisé en élève de Serpentard.

Narcissa resta quelque seconde sans comprendre puis se mis à rire.

- J'espère pour toi que tu plaisantes. Ou Rose vas t'étrangler pour ne pas avoir fait d'efforts.

- Oui je rigole. Mais je tenais à ce que Rose soit la première à voir mon costume donc, je ne le mettrais qu'a côté d'elle, dit-il en se levant.

- C'est sûre que, si tu te change devant elle, elle appréciera, dit Narcissa en sortant de l'appartement de Serpentard.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton troll.

- Merci de me rappeler que je vais passer une mauvaise soirée. Cracha-t-elle.

- Tu passeras une bonne soirée si un certain Gryffondor vient t'inviter à danser ! Annonça William, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall Lucius appela Narcissa qui alla le rejoindre en grognant. William repéra Lily et alla la saluer à la grande horreur de James et Sirius. Mais William s'arrêta à trois mètres d'eux et avait le regard dirigé vers les escaliers qui étaient derrière le groupe. Il y avait une Rose avec une des robes royales que portait sa mère. Elle était d'un bleu éclatant avec de petits motifs blancs qu'il identifia comme des mots elfiques. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux dans une coiffure impossible à décrire laissant une mèche pendre le chaque côté de son visage. Elle lui sourit et remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de costume.

- William où est ton costume ?

- Hein ? William était toujours en admiration devant Rose. Et celle-ci rit de son air hébété.

- Je te demande pourquoi tu n'es pas déguisé ?

William sortit de son état et, sous les yeux des élèves qui les observaient, il claqua des doigts et son uniforme de poudlard fut remplacé par un autre que Rose identifia comme l'uniforme du chef de la garde royal elfique. L'ancien uniforme de son père adoptif.

- Will, c'est l'uniforme de Finwë. Rose avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement de Rose. Et lui passa le pouce sur la joue. Pour lui enlever la larme qui y coulait, puis l'embrassa sur l'autre joue.

_- Chut ! Ne pleure pas princesse. _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il lui tendit le bras et ensemble ils descendirent les dernières marches. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et tous purent voir la décoration d'halloween. Elle était ornée de couleurs noir et orange. Les quatre tables avaient disparus et à la place il y avait plein de petites tables ou pouvaient s'installer dix personnes.

Elles étaient placées sur les côté de la piste de danse, qui avait été revêtu de parquet. Là où il y avait la table des professeurs il y avait maintenant une estrade où se produirait le groupe des _Wizards of Light_, un groupe de chanteurs sorciers populaire.

Will s'installa avec Rose à une table près du mur. Lily, les maraudeurs et leurs cavalières, vinrent à la même table. Ils firent une trêve pour la soirée.

- Mes chers élèves, aujourd'hui la soirée d'halloween est un bal costumé. Après le diner, les trois premières années devrons-nous quitté avant vingt-deux heures et les autres peuvent rester jusqu'à une heure. Il y aura l'élection des plus beaux costumes vers vingt trois heures. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir manger le diner que les elfes de maison nous ont concocté. Bonne appétit. Sur ces dernières paroles les plats apparurent et le directeur se rassit.

Les plats étaient au thème d'halloween, tous avaient un aspect bizarre. Les œufs en formes d'yeux, mais il y avait aussi des plats en forme de cervelle, de membres du corps, d'araignées, de chauve-souris et autre. Tous commencèrent à manger. Il s'avéra que la plupart des plats était de la métamorphose. William mangea de tout sauf des plats en chauve-souris. Les autres personnes le virent. A leurs table il y avait les maraudeurs, Lily, Emma la cavalière de Remus, Beth celle de Peter et bien sur Rose et William.

- Tu ne prends pas de ça ? Demanda Beth à William en désignant les chauves-souris. C'est bon tu sais ça a un gout de bacon.

- Non merci. Je n'aime pas trop les chauves-souris.

- C'est vrai que moi non plus. Ajouta Rose.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De son côté Voldemort préparait son attaque contre le chemin de traverse. Il avait bien fait ses plans et pour attaqué le chemin de traverse il lui fallait environ trente à trente-cinq mangemorts. Mais il décida de prendre quarante mangemort et dix d'entre eux viendraient avec lui pour attaquer Poudlard. Il était déjà convenu que, les cinq vampires que lui avait prêtés le clan sous ses ordres, attendaient dans la forêt interdite. Si tous se passait comme prévu, Dumbledore viendrait sur le chemin de traverse et lui irait à Poudlard. Il attaquerait à vingt trois heures. Les enfants des mangemort lui ouvriraient les portes de l'école, se joindraient à lui, et prendraient la place forte facilement.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dans la grande salle le diner touchait à sa fin. Mais il y avait un buffet pour ceux qui avait encore faim et des bouteilles de bièraubeurre étaient disponibles. Will se leva et tendit sa main à Rose.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Mais il n'y a pas de musique !

Il lui prit la main et ils allèrent sur la piste de danse. Aussitôt une valse commença et William et Rose dansèrent seul un moment. Puis les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall virent les rejoindre et d'autre couple suivirent. Il dansa avec Rose quatre fois de suite avant d'aller se reposer à leur table. Will vit Narcissa regarder Remus de sa table, Lucius ne l'avais pas fait dansé une seule fois. Il eu une idée et la proposa à Rose. Alors ils partirent vers Remus et Emma qui dansaient. Le plan était simple, Rose devait attirer Remus près de Narcissa et la laissé faire le reste. Pendant que William dansait avec Emma, Remus et Rose étaient arrivés devant Narcissa.

- Tu es très élégante Cissa. Dit Rose.

- Merci. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Remus. Ces yeux ambrés qu'elle aimait voir. Elle détourna les yeux pour tomber sur William qui lui souriait. Elle regarda de nouveau Rose et elle avait le même sourire. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- William ? Demanda-t-elle à Rose.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et partit à sa table la laissant avec Remus. Elle se promit de remercier ses amis plus tard. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Veut tu dansé ? Proposa-t-il.

- Oui, mais ça ne va pas te gêner de danser avec une Serpentard ?

- Nous avons décidé d'une trêve avec Knight, je suppose que ça peut également s'appliquer à toi.

Et ils allèrent sur la piste de danse juste à temps pour un slow. Il était presque vingt-trois heures, lorsqu'une personne entra dans la grande salle. Peu de sorciers virent Dumbledore partir avec cet individu. Pendant ce temps, Rose et William entamaient un slow. Il avait ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie elfe, pendant qu'elle avait les bras autour de son cou. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. Mais ils se séparèrent quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Au moment où Dumbledore partit de Poudlard, Voldemort, lui arrivait dans la forêt interdite. Les vampires rejoignirent les dix mangemorts et ensemble ils sortirent de la forêt.

- Allons-y, les Serpentards doivent nous faire entrer.

Ils entrèrent brusquement dans la grande salle et la musique cessa et des cris retentirent dans la plus grande des pièces du château. Les mangemorts se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte, tel une haie d'honneur pour leur maître. Les vampires eux, allèrent sécuriser les portes du fond. Les élèves se regroupèrent sur les coté de la salle. Certain en souriant.

- Qu'il est bon de se retrouver à Poudlard, lança joyeusement Voldemort. Ce château m'appartient désormais. Je demande à tous ceux qui sont prêts à me servir, de se joindre à mes partisans.

- Qui c'est ce con ? Souffla William à Rose. Les maraudeurs et leurs cavalières étaient du même coté de la salle que Will et Rose. Narcissa aussi, comme elle dansait avec Remus au moment de l'entrée du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils entendirent donc la conversation entre William et Rose. Mais c'est Narcissa qui répondit à la question de son ami.

- C'est « _Tu-sais-qui »_. Chuchota-t-elle.

William avait lu plusieurs articles racontant que "_Tu-sais-qui_" avait encore frappé.

- Ca n'a pas du être facile à l'école ! Chuchota William à ses camarades.

- En vérité, c'est Voldemort. Rose n'avait pas prit la peine de baisser la voix. Et beaucoup la regardèrent, mais, elle vit le visage joyeux qu'avait William se refermer brutalement.

- Qui a prononcé mon nom ? Demanda Voldemort en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe.

Tous, s'écartèrent de son chemin et Voldemort se trouva devant Rose et William.

- Alors oses-tu redire mon nom ? Dit-il en passant son doigt sur la joue que Will avait caressé. Mais Will lui prit la main et la repoussa.

- Ne la touchez pas avec vos sales pattes. Cracha William.

Voldemort regarda les deux étudiants puis se mit à rire d'un rire glacial.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Morveux !

- Oui vous êtes l'espèce de troll qui a pactisé avec des vampires sans cervelle, vous êtes aussi, celui qui est responsable de la perte d'êtres chers de beaucoup ici, à commencer par moi.

- Tu a du courage petit, surement celui des Gryffondor.

- Moi je dirais leur stupidité.

- HAHAHAHA ! Tu dois surement être à Serpentard tout compte fait.

La plupart des personnes regardait l'échange, apeuré. Comment un gosse de seize ans pouvait se moquer du Lord Voldemort ? Mais les vampires eux regardaient la personne qui accompagnait le sorcier et l'un d'entre eux la reconnue.

- Miss Agos si je ne me trompe. Dit celui qui l'avait reconnue tous en s'approchant.

- Agos ? Répéta le Lord. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Et il se souvint où !

- Agos, comme dans Elwë et Olwë Agos ! Le vampire approuva et Voldemort s'approcha encore de Rose mais William se plaça entre les deux et repoussa le Lord de deux mètres.

- _Dégage de mon chemin_ ! Siffla le lord en fourchelangue. Cela faisait peur à beaucoup de gens en générale.

_- Je protégerais Missss Agosss, et vous et vos chiens ne me faites pas peur. _Répondit William, en désignant les vampires.

- _Tu dois surement être William Knight. Et je voudrais savoir, d'où te vient le fourchelangue ?_

- _Je suis puissant c'est tous ce que vous pourrez savoir, par contre si je ne me trompe nous avons un lieu commun, TOM._

Voldemort détestant le nom que sa mère lui avait donné, envoya un doloris sur William. Celui-ci tomba au sol, plus par surprise du sort que le sort en lui-même, quelques élèves crièrent, car beaucoup n'avait jamais vue une personne subir le doloris. Mais pour ceux qui avaient déjà vu une personne sous doloris, ils dévisageaient Knight, celui si criait à peine et s'était déjà relevé.

- Agenouillez-vous devant le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Ordonna Tom à tous les étudiants.

Presque tout les Serpentards et les élèves en dessous de la sixième année se plièrent aux ordres de Voldemort. William vit deux des vampires s'approcher de Rose. Mais aussi Narcissa et Lily faire comme les autres, par peur. Sans quitter les vampires du coin de l'œil il s'adressa à elles.

- Pourquoi vous agenouillez vous devant lui ? Vous avez pourtant, comme moi, entendu se qu'il a dit. Or le plus grand sorcier du monde était Merlin, mais il est mort. Lily se releva sachant ce que William lui faisait comprendre. L'autre pourrait être Albus Dumbledore mais il n'est pas là. Il attendit que ce qu'il avait dit rentre dans la tête de Voldemort. De plus Cissa, tu as dormi dans un endroit spécial dernièrement, et tu connais l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, et bien je te le présente. Dit-il en désignant Voldemort.

Narcissa regarda William, ou plutôt son dos, et ce releva. William sourit, mais un des mangemorts s'était approché du Lord. Et lui parlait. Au sourire de Voldemort, nul doute que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu es fort pour parler, mais sais tu te battre Knight ? Interrogea le mangemort en direction de Will.

- Bien sur, mais et vous ? Répliqua-t-il en regardant le masque du mangemort.

- Et bien nous allons voir. Et sans attendre il jeta le doloris à William qui ne bougea pas et prit le sortilège en pleine poitrine.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas esquivé idiot ! Rose paniquait à l'idée que son ami soit blessé.

- Parce que tu te serais pris le sort. Et il envoya un Stupéfix à son adversaire qui roula sur le coté.

- Pas mal mais…

- Expelliarmus ! Le mangemort s'envola et rencontra une des tables qui l'arrêta. Sa baguette atterrit dans la main de William qui la brisa.

- MA BAGUETTE ! Hurla le mangemort.

- Quoi ! Les fabuleux mangemorts du Troll sans cervelle ne savent pas se battre sans baguette ? Je comprends pourquoi il y a aussi des vampires.

- Tu n'es peut être pas à Gryffondor mais tu a du courage pour oser m'insulter, ricana Voldemort.

- Il n'y a du courage, uniquement s'il y a de la peur. Le courage c'est dépasser ses propres peurs. Et je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- N'as tu donc pas peur de la…

Voldemort ne finit pas sa phrase car un des vampires avait essayé d'attaquer Rose. Mais William avait sortit la dague que lui avait offert Finwë et avait sauté sur le vampire. Plantant la lame dans l'abdomen et y mettant son poids pour le faire tombé en arrière. Cela s'était passé très vite. Seuls, les vampires, Voldemort et Rose avait put suivre son déplacement. William se releva et parla d'une voie forte.

_- Quiconque voudra tuée Rose Agos devra d'abord me tuer._

- Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi elfe ! Gronda l'un des quatre vampires restant.

_- Je ne suis pas un elfe. Je suis bel et bien un sorcier._

Les vampires le regardèrent mieux et l'un d'eux s'avança.

_- Ces vêtements sont ceux du chef de la garde royal, et tu ne ressemble pas au chef que j'ai vu._

William se tourna brusquement vers le vampire.

_- Quand as tu connus Finwë ?_ _Réponds-moi !_ Rose avait parlé car William commençait à perdre son calme.

_- C'était lors de l'avant dernière attaque, avant que nous nous joignions au seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Si tu as participé à l'avant dernière, tu dois être le lâche qui s'est enfuit._ Dit William en regardant le vampire.

_- Je ne suis pas un lâche, il avait une chose que je n'avais pas prévue._

_- Qui aurait put prévoir qu'un dragon de trois mètres arriverait dans la bataille !_

_- Co…comment sais tu ça ?_

_- Il est vrai que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue, je n'avais que trois ans, et également sous une autre forme._

Le vampire commença à comprendre et recula d'un mètre. Les autres sorciers de la grande salle ne savaient pas ce qui se disait entre les trois personnes. Lily elle, savait qu'ils parlaient la langue du vent. Et Voldemort aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'avait dit ce garçon, pour faire reculer un des plus forts vampires.

_- Alors si tu ne veux pas finir en casse croute pour dragon je te conseille de partir._

Ce que William n'avait pas vu, fut le vampire qui s'était glissé dans le dos de Rose. Un hurlement retentit dans la salle et William se retourna pour voir qui avait crié. Il vit Rose tomber face contre terre avec un poignard dans le dos. William disparut et réapparut, comme avec Lily, à temps pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite bientôt. **


	15. Renovatio

**Pour information je travail sur Word 2003 et je fais la correction automatique. Elle ne fonctionne pas toujours désolé.**

**Chapitre 15 : Renovatio.**

- Tou...tout va bien Ro…Rose. Tu vas t'en sortir ! Balbutia William.

- Menteur. Elle souriait. Tu as les même yeux que la dernière fois…je vais mourir hein ?

- Bien sûre idiote c'est un poignard empoisonné et…

William se retourna et agita la main, une énorme flamme en sortit et toucha le vampire qui ce consuma en hurlant de douleur.

- T'as pas…perdu… la main.

- Reste tranquille Lupa tu vas t'en sortir je te le promets. Lily, Cissa, je vous la confie. Vous savez ce qui peut vous arriver si elle meurt. TEMPUSSEMPRA.

Le sort de William toucha Rose et celle-ci ne bougea plus. C'était un des sorts que lui avait appris Merlin pour arrêter le temps sur une personne, soit pour s'enfuir ou autre chose. Il se retourna ensuite vers Voldemort avant de s'adresser aux trois derniers vampires

_- Je __m'appel__ William Merlin Knight. __Et vous allez mourir._

Aussitôt il se dirigea vers le plus proche et, après avoir pris sa dague en passant, la lui planta dans la gorge. Puis il disparut pour réapparaitre derrière le quatrième et lui mit la dague entre les jambes avant de la faire remonté. Enfin il se tourna vers le chef et dernier des vampires de la salle. Celui-ci semblait plus fort et au bout de cinq minutes William avait la cape en lambeau si bien qui dût l'enlever. Il avait de nombreuses coupures. Il ne portait qu'une chemise noire en dessous.

- Tu es plutôt doué pour magner la dague. Rigola le vampire.

- Et je suis doué pour tuer les vampires qui se rallient à un sorcier tel que lui. Dit-il en désignant Voldemort qui n'avait pas bougé.

William fonça une nouvelle fois contre le vampire et dès qu'il l'eut passé fit apparaître son katana, se tourna et dans le même mouvement arrêta le sabre au niveau de la gorge de son ennemi.

_- Je veux que tu transmettre un message au chef de ton clan. Je veux que tu lui dises que la promesse de Merlin aux oubliés, c'est moi qui l'accomplira. Donc je ne veux plus voir un seul vampire avec Voldemort. Dans le cas contraire, il se peut que la bête qui est en moi fasse un festin de vampire. Et aujourd'hui elle fait presque trente mètres de long._

Le vampire fit savoir à William qu'il avait comprit et commença à fuir, quand William lui trancha une main d'un coup d'épée. Et il partit après que Will lui ai dit quelque mots.

- Ça, c'est pour que tu n'oublies pas ce qui arrive quand on s'attaque à moi. Il se tourna ensuite vers Voldemort.

- Vous bien sûre vous allez mourir. FULGURIS !

L'éclair bleu fonça sur Voldemort mais celui si lança un acio pour attirer deux mangemorts devant lui.

- AVADA KADAVRA ! Rugit-il après s'être relevé, car le sort de William l'avait quand même fait tomber.

- POTEN DOLORIS ! Dit William après avoir évité le sort de la mort.

Le sort toucha Voldemort qui hurla de douleur avant de lancer un autre impardonnable à Will, ce qui fit stopper le sort de douleur.

Ils se lancèrent encore d'autre sort jusqu'à se que Dumbledore arrive et ce lance dans le combat. Les Avada et Doloris volaient de partout, les mangemorts se battants avec leur maître. Les deux combattants de la lumière firent fuirent les mangemorts et Voldemort. Dumbledore regarda la salle et vit quatre vampires ensanglanté deux mangemorts qui semblaient avoir été frappé par la foudre et une élève a terre.

Alors que tous les élèves criaient leurs joies du fait que « _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ » avait quitté poudlard. Certains élèves, par contre voyaient l'autre partit de la soirée.

Lily n'avait pas quitté William et Rose des yeux. Il savait parler fourchelangue, normalement elle aurait fait comme les autres et le placer dans la catégorie des mage noir, mais Lily savait qu'il n'en était pas un. Elle avait aussi commencé à se plier à ce que disait Vo...enfin le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais William lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas le seul à être puissant. Il avait même battu un des mangemorts. Quand un vampire avait essayé de tuer Rose, celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec un couteau dans le ventre et William dessus. Cette scène lui rappela la première fois qu'elle avait été sur le chemin de traverse. Elle était dans une boutique avec trois autres enfants lorsqu'un mangemort était entré, l'un des enfants avait fait exactement la même chose que William cette nuit. Puis William s'adressa aux vampires et après, tout c'était enchainé.

L'un de ceux que William n'avait pas vus passa derrière Rose et la poignarda. Et avant de comprendre comment, il prit feu et mourut, ensuite William avait tué deux autres vampires et coupé la main du troisième.

Narcissa aussi, avait presque découvert les mêmes conclusions que Lily sans le savoir. A ceci près, qu'elle savait pour le fourchelangue et pas pour Merlin.

Tous les autres se demandaient comment un élève pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir. Les sorciers de vieille famille rangeaient Knight dans la catégorie des mages noirs à cause de son don de fourchelangue. Beaucoup étaient encore sous le choc de la bataille, pour avoir une pensée cohérente. Knight avait parlé fourchelangue, une autre langue que personne n'identifia et tout le monde savait depuis le premier jour, qu'il parlait aussi japonais. Il avait tué quatre vampires et s'était moqué du puissant mage noir.

Dumbledore lui s'était rendu sur le chemin de traverse où l'on avait signalé Voldemort. Une fois sur place, il y avait beaucoup de mangemort mais également des détraqueurs. Après un moment il se rendit compte que Voldemort n'était pas présent, pourtant l'aurore qui était venue le chercher lui avait assuré que le seigneur des ténèbres était là. Il eu donc un affreux pressentiment et partit pour poudlard avant la fin de la bataille.

Sa peur fut fondée lorsqu'il entendit des cris venant de la grande salle, mais en arrivant ce ne fut pas le massacre qu'il avait prévu. Il vit ses professeurs dans le fond et un élève se battre contre Tom. Il entra et lança des sorts contre Voldemort, mais celui-ci partit avec ses mangemorts.

Il regarda autour de lui pour évaluer le nombre de morts. Il dénombra quatre vampires et deux mangemort carbonisé. Certains élèves étaient manquants mais ils avaient dut rejoindre le camp des ténèbres. Puis il entendit un bruit de pas et se retourna pour voir une élève à même le sol avec du sang autour d'elle.

Une fois Voldemort partit William courut vers Rose, et tomba à genoux près d'elle. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux avec Pompom.

- Ecartez vous et laissé moi la soigner. Dit l'infirmière.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas !

- Voyons, il faut lui enlever ce poignard et lui administrer des potions.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et retira le poignard. Aussitôt le sort de William cessa et Rose se mit à hurler de douleur. William poussa l'infirmière brutalement au sol.

- IDIOTE ! C'EST UN POIGNARD EMPOISONEE. EN LE RETIRANT VOUS VENEZ DE LA CONDAMNER A MORT.

- Je peux surement faire quelque chose, je suis l'infirmière et j'ai des tas de potions puissantes.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas. Cracha-t-il.

- Will…co...comment vont les autres ?

- Bien. Les mangemorts sont partis. Gardes tes forces, il faut que nous finissions ce que l'on était sur le point de faire.

- Tu veux...dire que...tu allais vraiment m'embrasser ?

- Plutôt que nous allions nous embrasser. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ca peut toujours...se faire comme adieux.

- Ecoute, j'ai déjà laissé mon père mourir dans mes bras, et je ne te laisserais pas mourir. C'est pour ça que je suis partit tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Donc tu te souviens aussi de ma promesse ! Je suis revenu pour te protéger…

- C'est un peu tard non ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Même si je ne peux tenir la promesse de mon ancêtre, je peux toujours tenir la mienne. Lily il me faut cinq bougies, une blanche, une verte, une bleue, une rouge et une jaune.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Un des sorts de mon ancêtre.

Lily comprit qu'il parlait de Merlin et demanda à James qui était meilleur qu'elle en métamorphose de faire les cinq bougies. Il allait répliquer lorsque Lily gronda en l'appelant Potter. Il fit ce qu'elle dit et métamorphosa les bougies de couleur. Pendant ce temps William confia de nouveau Rose à Narcissa et se leva. Il se dirigea sur la piste de danse.

- Tu compte nous faire une petite danse des morts. Ricana Malefoy.

Ils avaient prévu avec le maître, que si le plan échouait, il devait rester à poudlard. Donc Lucius n'avait pas rejoint Macnair et les autres plus tôt. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut le poing de William qui s'écrasa sur son nez.

- Voilà, tu pourras donner ça à ton maître lorsque tu le verras. Sauf si Rose ne survit pas, dans ce cas il faudra que je tue Voldemort ce soir même.

La salle fut parcourue de frisson à la mention du non du seigneur des ténèbres. William continua à avancé sur le parquet.

- Flambios ! (sort utiliser par Hermione dans le tome 5 pour marquer les portes du département des mystères)

Il dessina des lignes de feu sur le parquet de la grande salle. Quand il eu finit il demanda à Lily de placé les bougies. Puis il alla prendre Rose dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il faisait tout cela, tous les élèves le regardèrent. Puis Lily et Narcissa s'exclamèrent.

- UN PENTACLE !

- UN PENTACLE !

En effet ce qu'avait dessiné William était un pentacle de feu dans un cercle.

- Monsieur Knight puis-je savoir ce que vous compter faire ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je fais ce que votre infirmière n'a pas fait, je sauve Rose.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'elle allait mourir !

- J'ai dit que VOUS l'avez condamné et que VOUS ne pouviez rien faire.

- Peut tu au moins nous expliquer ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Le pentacle représente la magie, la bougie blanche est l'esprit, la bougie bleu est l'eau, la bougie rouge le feu, la bougie verte la terre et la jaune l'air. Et si tout se passe comme prévu, Rose ne mourra pas.

Il plaça Rose au centre et s'allongea à coté puis d'une voie forte il déclara.

- _Par le pouvoir des elfes, scellé dans la pierre._

_Et selon les anciennes lois._

_Entend mon appel et ma prière._

_Vient à moi et protège-moi._

- Will…ne fait pas ça. William venait de récité une ancienne incantation.

- Désolé mais je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

- Monsieur Knight je doute que... Mais le directeur ne finit pas sa phrase.

- RENOVATIO. S'exclama William avant de tombé au sol.

Les flammes des bougies grossirent pour atteindre un mètre de haut. Le pentacle format une barrière que le directeur ne put franchir. Cela dura une heure avant que la barrière ne s'estompe. Il ne restait que les maraudeurs, Lily et Narcissa, tous les autres élèves durent rentrer dans leurs salles communes sur ordre de Dumbledore. Bien sûre le directeur, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh étaient toujours présents.

**o0o**

Après avoir crié le sort, William se retrouva dans une brume opaque. Il n'avait jamais lancé ce sort et avait grand espoir qu'il fonctionne.

Il continua de marcher dans cette brume. Et vit ce qu'il cherchait, une ombre se dessina dans la brume. Il s'approcha pour voir une forme qui ressemblait a une silhouette humaine avec des ailes noires dans le dos. Il avait les yeux jaunes avec l'iris rouge et flottait dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Il y avait une autre forme à ces pieds. Une fois proche il reconnu Rose et se précipita à côté d'elle. La brume ce retira et il put voir une prairie avec d'étranges fleurs bleues.

- Rose ! Rose ! Réveille-toi !

- Elle est morte humain. Mais elle n'est pas partit et je me demande pourquoi ! La créature avait une voix rugueuse et s'emblait s'amuser de la situation.

William se tourna vers la créature. La regarda, puisse leva et s'approcha.

- Je suis Wi…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Au moment ou vous êtes arrivé j'ai tout su de vous. Mise a part comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ici.

- Il s'agit de sauver une personne Ryuk (le dieu de la mort de death note. Vous voyer comment il est ?)

- Vous savez qui je suis, vous m'étonnez.

- Si vous savez qui je suis, vous savez aussi qui est mon ancêtre.

Ryuk approuva puis se tourna vers Rose et la toucha du doigt. Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit William et se jeta à son cou. Elle était perdue.

- Que voulez vous en échange de sa vie ? Demanda William.

Ryuk sourit et observa Rose qui le regarda et se blottit dans les bras de William.

- Disons que je ne peux pas relâcher deux âmes comme ça ! Il m'en faudra en échange.

- Combien ?

- Je vois que vous avez compris le problème, vous êtes venu ici de votre plein grée et par conséquence avez accepté de mourir. De plus vous êtes les premiers à pouvoir me voir. Enfin je trouve amusante la façon dont vous êtes près à vous sacrifier pour votre amie.

- William qu'as tu donc fait ?

- Il a sacrifié sa vie pour vous rejoindre ici !

- WILL ! COMM…

- Si vous le permettez vous en discuterez plus tard. Je pense que dix âmes devraient compenser vos deux âmes.

- Vous voulez dire que pour vivre, je dois tuer ! S'offusqua William.

Sur ce, le démon s'avança les deux mains en avant et toucha leurs fronts. Pendant qu'ils disparaissaient Ryuk tendit une des fleurs bleues à William.

- Ce sont les fleurs éternelles, elles sont plus résistantes que le diamant et ne poussent uniquement ici. Elle vous sera utile, héritier !

Aussitôt ils disparurent et Rose se réveilla et vit Pomfresh se précipité sur elle, il y avait également Lily et Narcissa qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait vécu était réel. Pendant que l'infirmière l'examinait Lily vint la serrer dans ses bras.

- Rose tu m'as fait tellement peur.

- Monsieur le directeur, elle va bien et n'a plus aucunes blessures. Je ne l'explique pas. Dit Pomfresh.

- C'est grâce à Will. Il m'a, heu je ne sais pas. Mais c'est grâce à lui que je suis là.

- J'étais sure qu'il y arriverait. Lança joyeusement Lily. William a dit qu'il ne te laisserait pas mourir.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, Pomfresh examinait William qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Le directeur s'approcha ainsi que les trois maraudeurs, Peter avait pris le partit de Voldemort.

- Désolé monsieur le directeur, commença Pomfresh.

- QUOI, paniqua Rose. Elle voyait déjà son ami mort. William si tu meurs je te jure que je te retrouve et que je te tue de nouveau.

- Non miss Agos il n'est pas mort, mais il est dans un profond coma.

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Quelques questions :**

**Il me faut un nom pour le chef des vampires ? Si un des parents de Rose devrait mourir, lequel ?**


	16. Le coma

Chapitre :

Chapitre 16 : Le coma.

William était dans le coma depuis trois jours et Rose lui rendait visite tous les soirs. Parfois Lily venait avec elle. Dans trois jours William fêtera ses dix-sept ans et il sera toujours dans cet état d'après Mme Pomfresh. Les cours continuaient normalement et les élèves qui n'avaient pas assisté aux combats de William le lurent deux jours après dans la gazette du sorcier.

_« DOUBLE ATTAQUE :_

_Avant-hier comme tous le monde le sait le chemin de traverse a été attaqué par "Vous Savez Qui" il y eu une trentaine de morts. L'arrivée du directeur de poudlard avait fait tourner la bataille en la faveur des aurors. Mais le directeur disparut pendant que les autres se battaient._

_Aujourd'hui nous savons que l'école de sorcellerie aussi été attaquée, par "Vous Savez Qui" en personne. Pendant que le directeur était sur le chemin de traverse, LUI est allé à Poudlard avec cinq vampires et dix mangemorts pour « souhaiter une bonne fête des morts » aux étudiant._

_Mais le plan du seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas fonctionné, un des étudiants s'est dressé contre le mage noire, il a réussi à tuer quatre vampires et deux mangemorts presque facilement, selon nos sources qui ont assisté aux démonstrations de William Knight. Puis le directeur est arrivé et "Vous Savez Qui" aurait fuit. Cet élève de sixième année est arrivé cette année à poudlard, et serait puissant. Il parlerait une langue que seul les vampires comprennent et plus étonnant, aurait parlé fourchelangue avec LUI. Une seule élève a été blessée, par un des vampires, mais encore selon nos témoins Knight aurait pratiqué une magie qui a permit à cette élève de s'en sortir. _

_Des questions se posent. Qui est William Knight ? Comment a-t-il tenu tête au mage noir et ses partisans ? Comment a-t-il sauvé une élève qui d'après ses propres mots était sur le point de mourir._

_Le jeune William est en ce moment dans le coma, a la suite des blessures dues à son sauvetage. Nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite de notre enquête… »_

L'article continuait en donnant d'autres précisions sur la bataille de poudlard.

Narcissa elle, devait subir en permanence les moqueries de Lucius et de sa cousine, mais heureusement, William avait dit au tableau de Serpentard qu'elle pouvait entrer quand elle le voulait et apprit à Cissa comment dire ''Ouvre toi'' en fourchelangue. Si bien que Narcissa dormait toujours dans l'appartement de Salazar. Beaucoup se demandait ou elle passait ses nuits. Une rumeur courait comme quoi elle dormait dans une pièce que Knight avait crée et c'est pourquoi aucun élève ne savait où ils dormaient.

Elle avait aussi rendu visite à William et elle lui parlait des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tout le monde savait qu'il trouvait le professeur Nelson nul.

D'ailleurs le cours de ce lundi l'avait prouvé. Quelque heures plus tôt Narcissa ainsi que beaucoup avaient fait des progrès dans leur patronus.

- Bien ! Comme toujours vous me montrez vos progrès en patronus. Ricana le professeur Nelson.

Rose fit son habituel jaguar, Lily son cerf et James la panthère. Tous les autres arrivaient à avoir de gros nuages. Rose regarda les élèves et plus particulièrement Narcissa. Tous les serpentards la rejetaient, elle alla la voir.

- Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? Demanda doucement Rose.

- Non, je n'ai pas de souvenir heureux. Dit-elle tristement.

- Tu sais, je suis sure que tu peux en avoir un. Tu peux aussi l'inventer.

Narcissa réfléchit un instant avant de relancer son patronus. Mais celui-ci était juste bon pour tenir contre l'attaque d'un détraqueur. Rose réfléchit quelque secondes puis alla se placer devant la classe.

- ECOUTEZ-MOI ! La classe entière se tourna vers elle. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore de souvenir heureux je vous conseille de repenser à Will.

- Que veux-tu dire ? On n'a pas tous fait des trucs avec lui. Annonça Sirius.

Les serpentards rirent à la remarque de Sirius Black. Même le professeur ricana.

- « Moi non plus. » Pensa-t-elle. Je te parle de ce qu'il a fait à halloween. Repensez à ces crétins qui ont osé attaquer notre école. Et comment William les a combattus et fais dégager. Si vous n'êtes pas heureux que l'autre mage noir se soit fait humilier, je ne vois pas ce qui vous faut !

Tous les élèves repensèrent donc à la façon dont William Knight avait réussi à faire ce qu'il avait fait trois jours plutôt.

- Spero patronum!

- Spero patronum!

- Spero patronum!

Plusieurs voutes de fumée sortirent des baguettes, mais seuls James, Lily et Rose en eurent un de corporelle. Puis un dragon sortit par la fenêtre et grossit. Tout le monde regarda le patronus de Narcissa qui ressemblait à celui de William en trois fois moins gros. La classe se tourna vers Narcissa qui avait jeté le patronus, et elle regarda le dragon, éberluée, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Le professeur accorda dix points à tous ceux qui avaient progressé.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que Rose, Lily et Narcissa se rendaient à l'infirmerie, le directeur les interpella.

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez ? Le directeur sourit à la vue de deux gryffondors avec une serpentard.

- On va voir Will. Répondirent les trois en même temps.

Son sourire disparut et il prit une expression grave. Il allait devoir leur dire.

- Je suis désolé mais il est maintenant impossible de voir monsieur Knight.

Les trois filles commencèrent à paniquer et prévoir le pire. Mais Dumbledore enchaina.

- Il a été transféré ce matin à St Mangouste dans un service où des personnes prendront soin de lui. Vous comprendrez que l'on ne peut pas le garder ici ! Il faut savoir que notre infirmière a fait tout son possible, mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. En plus de l'exploit qu'il a fait en vous ramenant miss Agos, il avait de nombreuses autres blessures dues à ses combats contre les vampires puis Voldemort.

Lily et Narcissa eurent un frisson en entendant le nom du mage noir.

- C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit vivant.

- Pourquoi, demanda Lily, je veux dire Will est très fort.

- Peut être mais pendant que Mr Knight et Miss Agos était dans le pentacle madame Pomfresh avait quant même put surveiller leurs signes vitaux. Et il s'avère que vous miss Agos êtes morte puis monsieur Knight vous a suivit. Vous êtes tous les deux revenus de l'autre côté. Il s'arrêta de parler et reprit son chemin.

Les cours étaient monotones pour les trois fleurs, comme les avait surnommé Sirius, passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lily elle, avait toujours James et savais ce que ressentait Rose. Si James venait à mourir elle serait probablement dans le même état. Ils étaient en se moment en soins aux créatures magiques. Et ils étudiaient les centaures.

- Excusé moi mais les centaures ne sont pas des créatures magiques ! Remarqua Rose.

- Bien sur que si, ils le sont. D'après le ministère, toute créature magique est considérée comme telle si elles ont une intelligence presque humaine.

- Donc Nelson en fait partit. Déclara Narcissa.

Depuis que William était partit elle prenait plaisir à rabaisser le professeur de « défense contre les forces qui lui son supérieur », comme elle disait. Lily et Rose pensaient que c'était sa façon de combler le vide laissé par William.

- Mais non Cissa, lui il fait partit de la catégorie des professeurs incompétents. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Lily pouffa de rire et le professeur les remarqua.

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Demanda le professeur de SCM. Pourriez vous dire aux autres se que vous avez à dire de si intéressant.

- Bien sur, nous nous demandions à quelle espèce correspondait le professeur Nelson. Annonça Rose. Cissa dit qu'il fait partit des créatures avec une intelligence presque humaine. Mais moi je dis qu'il fait partit de la catégorie des professeurs incompétents.

Les élèves ricanèrent et le professeur leurs enleva cinq points chacune.

Presque tout les cours en commun se passaient comme ça. Le mois de décembre commença et le directeur pris la parole à la fin d'un diner.

- Comme vous le savez tous le bal d'halloween ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

- Encore heureux que l'attaque d'un mage des ténèbres n'était pas prévu ! S'exclama Rose, approuvé par Lily et à l'autre bout de la salle pas Narcissa.

- Oui, comme vous le dites miss Agos, cependant nous avons décidé de maintenir les autres bals. En ces temps où la peur est dans les esprits, il nous faut garder espoir. Donc le bal de Noël se déroulera comme prévu avant le 20 décembre. Les élèves qui rentrent chez eux le 21 doivent préparer leurs bagages le vingt dans l'après midi. Une lettre sera envoyée chez vous, pour prévenir vos parents qu'ils peuvent assister à la fête. Le train partira le 21 à onze heures de la gare de pré-au-lard. Je dois vous dire que plusieurs auror seront présents pour garantir la sécurité. Bonne appétit.

Lily elle restait à poudlard, ses parents allant en France pour Noël. Les maraudeurs aussi restaient mais les parents de James viendraient. Narcissa n'avait pas le choix et devait rentrer pour Noël, nul doute qu'elle se ferait taper sur les doigts. Il y avait aussi trois autres élèves de Gryffondor, une Poufsouffle et deux Serdaigles qui resteraient au château. Lily vit la mine embêtée de Rose et lui demanda tout bas.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- C'est juste que, mes parents ne peuvent pas venir.

- Les miens aussi tu sais.

- Oui, mais si ils avaient put venir, il serait venus. Les miens, bah tu sais quoi. Elle faisait référence au fait qu'ils soient des elfes.

- Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de William.

- J'aurais crut que nous passerions noël ensemble. Tu sais comme toi et James.

888888888888888888

A l'hôpital St Mangouste dans une chambre une médicomage venait pour la toilette du patient, mais elle découvrit que le lit était vide et les draps semblaient avoir été brûlés. Elle en informa immédiatement le ministre qui s'intéressait à la façon dont il avait ramené Rose. Puis informa le directeur de poudlard. Celui-ci garda l'information pour lui.

Et dans une forêt une forme avançait en boitant. Une autre silhouette surgit de derrière un arbre.

_- Adieu sorcier !_

_- Je désire voir le roi et la reine de Noldor._ Et le sorcier s'écroula au sol.

L'elfe souleva le sorcier et le conduisit aux souverains du royaume. Arriver dans la salle du trône il répéta ce que le sorcier avait dit. La reine se leva et hurla.

-_ Non mais pour qui il se prend il croit que je vais l'épargner parce qu'il est à peine conscient ! Je suis une elfe noire moi._

_- Toujours pareil a ce que je vois _Déclara le sorcier dans un souffle.

Cette voix la reine la reconnu immédiatement.

_- Wi…William ?_

_- C'est bien la première fois que vous ne savez pas quoi dire votre altesse_. Ricana William.

_- Knight ?_ Continua le roi.

_- Ai-je tant changé ? Je peux vous montrer mon dos si nécessaire._

La simple mention du tatouage dans le dos fit tomber les derniers doutes du roi. Mais la reine le regardait toujours suspicieusement.

_- Ou alors je peux vous dire que je suis William Merlin Knight et que j'accomplirais une promesse faite il y a longtemps._

Cette fois la reine donna congé à tous les gardes et une fois qu'ils furent partis elle alla serrer l'adolescent dans ses bras. Le roi fit de même puis ils se dirigèrent vers les anciens appartement de William, une fois installés ils allumèrent la cheminé. William se remémora tous les moments qu'il avait passé ici en souriant.

_- Que t'es t-il arriver ?_ Demanda la reine aussitôt.

_- Et bien c'est une longue histoire._

_- Nous ne t'avons pas vue depuis plus de trois ans, nous avons le temps._

William leurs raconta tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de Noldor à son arrivé à Poudlard.

_- Et comment a réagit Rose en te voyant ?_

_- Bien je pense._ Il avait encore en tête le soir du trente et un et le moment ou ils avaient été interrompus.

Il continua de leurs parler de l'école et quand il eu finit de raconté la nuit d'halloween, les parents de Rose le remercièrent d'avoir protégé leur fille. Bien sur la reine insulta les vampires de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Puis William leur dit qu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit et qu'il s'était téléporter ici afin de guérir dans un endroit familier. Il voulait aussi passer noël à poudlard et dit qu'il devait être là-bas pour le 20. Et quand les elfes demandèrent pourquoi il répondit

_- Il y a un bal pour noël le soir du vingt, à ce sujet, les parents sont aussi invités._

_- Mais tu n'as plus de parents. _Dit le roi._ Excuse moi je ne voulais pas dire ça._

_- Ce n'es pas grave, il est vrai que je n'ai plus de parents mais je suis sure que Rose serait ravit de vous voir._

_- Nous ne pouvons pas quitter Noldor sans protections, et la garde royale est encombrante pour ce genre de soirée._

Le roi avait raison et la reine approuva d'un signe de tête. Mais William n'allait pas les laisser faire.

_- Et que diriez-vous du fils adoptif de Finwë, l'ancien chef de la garde royal. _Dit-il tout souriant. _De plus je serais là-bas en tant qu'élève et personne ne sais que Rose fait partit de la famille royal. Il y a juste une amie qui connaît ces origines d'elfe, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle sait, avec mon ascendance. Et Rose lui fait confiance. Alors ne la tuez pas._

_- Fais-moi confiance. _Dit la reine.

_- Sauf votre respect, il n'y a que deux personnes à qui je fais entièrement confiance, la première c'est moi et l'autre ce n'est pas vous._

Le reste du mois passa tranquillement pour William. Il était resté trois jours et grâce aux soins elfique put repartir. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il transplana dans la forêt de Brocéliande, la dernière demeure de Merlin. Seuls ceux qui y étaient déjà allé pouvaient y retourner car il y avait de puissantes protections. Il se rendit donc près d'une stèle blanche ou Merlin était protégé du temps. Le dessus de la pierre luisait comme du cristal et il put voir le corps de Merlin, dans sa tenue bleue dans laquelle il l'avait vu. Il avança et inclina la tête.

- Je tenais à venir en personne pour vous remercier, le « Renovatio » que vous avez inventé, je m'en suis servi. Il fonctionne comme vous l'aviez prévu et grâce à vous une personne qui m'est chère est revenue du royaume des morts. Même si vous n'avez jamais réussi ce sort je vous remercie encore de me l'avoir apprit.

- Eternita !

William fit apparaître une des fleurs éternelles de l'autre monde. Et la déposa sur la tombe de Merlin

- C'est une fleur qu'aucun être vivant n'a jamais vue et, même mort, vous mérité de l'avoir près de vous. Merci.

William repartit pour le Noldor, espérant que le roi et la reine viendrait demain au bal de Noël.

Pas très long mais je pense qu'il est bien.


	17. Surprises de noël

Ce chapitre est un peut plus long que le précedent a la demande de certain. bone lecture et merci pour vos reviews. le nom du vampire a été retenue et c'est...

Pas dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 17 : Surprises de noël.

Noël approchait et les élèves étaient très excités. Car pour la première fois leurs parents allaient pouvoir venir. Le directeur avait dit que poudlard pouvait tous les accueillir mais c'était surtout les enfants de moldu qui était impatient car ils pourraient montrer à leurs parents la magie qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire en dehors de l'école. Rose et Lily sortaient de botanie et rejoignirent Narcissa qui sortait, elle de potion. Ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers le coin du lac où Will s'entrainait habituellement.

- Cette endroit est vide sans lui. Vous savez il y vient tous les matins depuis qu'il est arrivé. Même quand on commence plus tard ou le week-end. Il se lève à six heurs pour pouvoir être ici. Déclara la serpentard.

- Il n'a jamais manqué un seul entrainement ? Interrogea Lily surprise.

- Ce n'est pas son genre, déjà quant nous étions petit il s'entrainait plus dur que vous ne le pansé. Avec son père adoptif, il a apprit des choses que vous ne pourrez peut être jamais égalé.

- Tu veux parler de la magie sans baguette. Narcissa souriait en regardant les deux gryffondors.

- Comment sais-tu ça? Et puis après tout, oui la magie sans baguette est une des choses qu'il a apprit de son père.

- Il ne parle jamais de son passé. Et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui.

- Il faut savoir que William n'a jamais connu ses vrais parents. Il a été abandonné et c'est un ami de mes parents qui l'a recueilli. Nous avons pratiquement grandit dans la même maison. Et nous avons fait voir de toutes les couleurs William et moi. Pendant qu'elle parlait elle avait un sourire sur son visage. Nous avons apprit la magie chez nous avec le père de William pendant longtemps. Mais un jour les vampires ont attaqué l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Nous avions treize ans et je me souviens encore de William fonçant dans la bataille, les morts, puis un sortilège de mort se dirigea vers ma mère mais le père de Will se mis entre le sort et ma mère et mourut. Elle avait à présent des larmes qui coulaient. Et puis William et partit s'entrainer, pour plus qu'une personne ne meurs, et moi j'ai continué de progresser puis je suis rentré a poudlard. La suite tu la connais Narcissa. Grâce à Will j'ai été sauvé de la mort.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait vécu tans de chose. Dit Cissa. Lily elle écoutait pour la deuxième fois l'histoire mais pleurait encore.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais demain il y a le bal de Noël. Avec qui vous y aller ? Demanda Lily.

Narcissa elle devait encore y allé avec Lucius bien qu'elle s'était promis de dansé avec Remus Lupin.

- Personne ! Déclara Rose. Elle voulait y allé seul. Et c'est juste parce que ses amies l'avaient forcé, sinon elle n'y serait pas du tout allée.

Rose avait passé son anniversaire avec quelques amis dans la salle commune. Elle avait espérer passer ce jour avec William mais encore une fois depuis environ trois ans, elle allait être seul avec ses amis. Elle ressue un beau livre sur les elfes de Lily qui la fit beaucoup rire et une tenue de bal de ses parents. Quelques bonbons de la part des maraudeurs.

* * *

Le soir tant attendu arriva et la grande salle était méconnaissable. Elle avait doublé de volume et décoré des couleurs des quatre maisons de poudlard. Un énorme buffet était servit sur l'un des coté avec des plats qui se remplissaient aux furs et à mesure qu'ils se vidaient. Il y avait également un assortiment de boisson sorcière. Whisky pur feu, bièraubeurre, jus de citrouille, hydromel, et autre. De l'autre coté il y avait des tables qui prenaient un tiers de l'espace. Chacune pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personne. Elles étaient toute rondes avec une nappe blanche et le blason de poudlard au centre. Les chaises étaient dans les différentes couleurs des maisons mais mélangé entre elles. Il y avait des chaises or avec du velours rouge. D'autre en bronze et bleu pour ceux de serdaigle, des chaises en argent avec du velours vert pour les serpentard et enfin des noirs et jaune pour poufsouffle.

Entre les tables et le buffet il y avait de nouveau la piste de danse mais cette fois toute la salle était recouverte de parquet et pas uniquement la piste. Quatre sapins décoré chacun de la couleur d'une maison étaient disposé au quatre coin de la salle. De même les étendards des quatre maisons et de poudlard descendaient du plafond magique qui était une nuit étoilé. Ceux qui aurait dit que la salle n'était pas belle aurait due allez se jeter un sort de correction de vue.

Il était sept heures quand le poudlard expresse arriva avec les parents des élèves. Encore une idée du directeur qui voulais qu'il arrive tous en même temps, moldus comme sorciers. Les parents prirent les calèches pour ce rendre a poudlard. Les moldus surpris que les calèches avance toute seul, et découvrant petit à petit le château où leur enfant passait la plus grande partit de l'année. Les sorciers redécouvrant le poudlard dans lequel ils avaient passé sept ans a étudié.

Les élèves, en tenu de soirée, accueillirent leurs parents dans le parc du château, puis se dirigeant par petits groupes vers la grande salle. James se dirigea vers Allan et Erika Potter avec Lily. Ils étaient respectivement auror et médicomage.

- Lily je te présente mes parents, maman, papa je vous présente Lily.

- Ravit de te rencontré enfin Lily. Ca fait quatre ans que James nous parle de toi. Dit la mère de celui qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Et voila tu viens d'embarrassé ton fils. Rigola l'auror.

- Je suis également enchanté. Dit Lily.

Sirius et Remus vint dire bonsoir aux parents de James, puis tous les six rentrèrent dans le château.

De son côté Narcissa devait passer la soirée avec ses parent et ceux de son future mari qu'elle savait être mangemorts. Elle alla donc dans la même robe qu'a halloween les accueillirent avec Lucius.

- Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Le père de Lucius la regarda fixement puis il vit la robe qu'elle portait. Il s'avait déjà par son fils qu'elle avait porté une des robe de Salazar Serpentard le soir ou son maître avait tenté de prendra poudlard. Malheureusement il n'avait pas put y participé car il devait se montré a une fête du ministre. Mais comme beaucoup il savait ce qui s'y était passé. Le fourchelangue que son fils lui avait décrit avait tous gâché. Et il était à St Mangouste depuis la soirée.

- Très belle robe Miss Black.

- Merci, elle était aux noble Salazar Serpentard comme vous l'avez surement remarqué.

- Bien sur ! Mais je me demande comment vous avez put acquérir une robe d'un tel sorcier.

- C'est un ami a moi qui me la prêté.

Malefoy père savait que cet ami devait être Knight car il était le seul, d'après Lucius, a oser lui parlé. Il aurait bien voulu voir le garçon qui a tuée quatre vampires et qui pouvait trouver une robe de Serpentard.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentré pour ne pas raté le bal de ce soir. Déclara madame Malefoy qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Ils montèrent donc les escaliers pour arriver dans la grande salle où déjà beaucoup d'élèves et de parent étaient réunit.

- Comment peut il laissé des moldus foulé le même sol que Serpentard, mais je reconnais que le vieux c'est donné du mal. Critiqua Malefoy sénior.

« Crétin de mangemort » Pensa Narcissa. « Super soirée en perspective »

* * *

Pendant ce temps quatre silhouettes sortir de la forêt interdite et se dirigèrent vers le bal. Tous vêtu de superbe robe l'un avait une robe blanche avec des motifs et une cape bleu foncé, le second avait l'inverse, une robe bleu nuit avec des motifs et une cape blanche. Le dernier avait une nouvelle tenue. Il portait un pantalon noir avec les bottes assortis, une chemise ample, blanche avec les deux derniers boutons de déboutonné et une cape noir avec des motifs blanc et bleu sur le contour. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la salle, personne ne les remarqua jusqu'au moment ou…

* * *

Lily était avec les maraudeurs et les parents de James, la mère de Remus n'ayant pas pus venir et Sirius étant en désaccord avec sa famille. Ils riaient aux blagues que ce dernier racontait. Puis sans savoir pourquoi Lily regarda vers la porte d'entré, elle resta quelque seconde avant de courir vers Rose qui était assise plus loin.

- Ma blague était si nulle que ca ? Questionna Sirius.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint car une tornade blonde passa en courant devant lui et se dirigea vers la porte en pleurant. Certaines personne ce retournaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis Lily revint vers James et les autres.

- Qu'es-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Remus

- Qu'un ami était arrivé. Dit-elle en désignant la porte du menton. Ils regardèrent pour voir et virent Rose sauté dans les bras d'une personne.

- WILL ! Pleural Rose en ce jetant dans ces bras. Elle y pleura et beaucoup regardèrent les nouveaux venus.

- Je t'aie déjà dit de ne pas pleuré un idiot de sorcier.

- Tu vas bien, sniff, depuis quant est tu sortis de l'hôpital ?

- Longtemps. Mais j'ai due faire plusieurs arrêts en chemin. Notamment pour ramener des gens que tu n'as même pas encore remarqué. Dit-il en montrant les parents de Rose.

Elle lâcha William et ce précipita dans les bras de ces parents. Lily qui s'était approcher toussa pour signalé sa présence. Puis elle prit William dans ses bras.

- Ravit de te voir parmi nous William.

- Content d'être à poudlard, enfin ça dépendra de la soirée. Hors de question que je recommence.

Rose qui avait arrêté de pleuré se tourna vers William et Lily.

- Lily voici mes parents, ils ont des noms dure a prononcé donc ce sera Mr Agos et Mme Agos.

- Tu dois être la Lily que William ne veut pas que je tue.

La plaisanterie de la reine fit sourire William mais Lily la regarda avec crainte. Puis William lui dit que l'humour elfique était étrange et elle ce décontracta.

- C'est nous qui avons un humour bizarre ? Je me rappel pourtant deux gamins qui avait changé la couleur des murs de chez nous, tous en noir il était difficile de se repéré la nuit. Déclara le roi.

Plus personne n'écoutait ce qu'ils disaient et tous le monde parlaient entre eux de William Knight qui était revenu. Rose remarqua les tenus de chacun et fit plus attention à celle de Will. Elle lui demanda alors pourquoi cette uniforme, car s'en était un.

_- Le nouveau garde de la famille royal se doit d'être beau. _Chuchota William à l'oreille de Rose.

Puis il vit Narcissa et après avoir dit à Rose qu'il revenait il alla la voir. Elle était avec Lucius et d'autres personnes qui devaient être leurs parents. En arrivant près d'eux Narcissa lui sourit.

- Bonsoir Cissa, quelle belle soirée n'es-ce pas !

- Qui êtes-vous ? La mère de Narcissa avait parlé empêchant sa fille de répondre.

- Avant de demander le nom d'une personne, il faut avant tous se présenté. Mais j'excuserais votre manque de politesse pour ce soir. Je suis William Knight et je suis dans la même maison et année que Cissa. J'ai aussi récemment sauvé l'école, et par la même occasion votre fille. Cissa on ce revoit tout a l'heure il faut que j'aille danser avec Rose. Il avait parlé d'une traite et après avoir fais quelque pas il ce retourna et ajouta.

- Au faite. Tu es très belle dans cette robe, je croie que tu devrais la garder. Ton fiancé a de la chance de t'avoir. Puis il partit rejoindre Rose.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Grogna Lucius.

Narcissa elle sourit, heureuse de revoir se ami en pleine forme.

* * *

- Qui c'est ce garçon ? Demanda la mère de James en désignant William.

- C'est William Knight. Il est à serpentard. Tu as due en entendre parler.

- Encore un mangemort ! Tous les mêmes ces serpentards. Répliqua l'auror.

- Si je serai vous Mr Potter, je ne redirais pas qu'il en est un devant lui. Il pourrait se mettre en colère et je ne voudrais pas revoir ça. Déclara Sirius.

- Je dis ce que je veux a qui je veux, et ce n'est pas un élève de sixième année qui vas pouvoir m'en empêché. Répliqua Allan Potter.

- Pour une fois Sirius a raison papa. C'est lui qui a tuée les vampires qui nous avaient attaquées et il a tenu tête à Tu-Sais-Qui.

- De plus, il a déjà envoyé Malefoy à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois pour l'avoir traité de mangemort. Ajouta Remus.

Le père de James regarda l'adolescent qui dansait et ce demanda si c'était vraiment lui ou bien si toute l'attaque n'avais été qu'une mis en scène pour tromper Dumbledore. Il alla donc voir celui-ci pour lui parler.

* * *

Au même moment la chanson se terminait, Rose et William laissèrent les parents de la dernière continué de dansé et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors ils prirent la direction du lac. Ils s'assirent et elle commença.

- Je voulais te remercié pour ce que tu as fais.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais bien de quoi je veux te parlé. Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il est arrivé ce soir là. Tu as risqué ta vit pour me sauvé. Tu es d'ailleurs mort pour que je vive.

- N'est ce pas ironique ? Se moqua-t-il. Une personne qui meurt pour pouvoir en sauver une autre.

Elle le regarda un moment puis un frisson la parcourut. William hottas sa cape et la lui mis sur les épaules. Sans ce quitté des yeux ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre doucement jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Puis Rose mis ses bras autour du coup de Will et l'embrassa, lui fut surpris mais la laissa faire. Il répondit même au baissé et l'approfondit. Au bout de quelque minute, après d'autres baissés passionné elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait.

- Je t'aime aussi Rose.

- Alors ne refait jamais ce que tu a fais le soir d'halloween.

- Rose je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. S'il faut je le referais sans hésiter, parce que je veux pouvoir te voir rire encore et encore.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis ils allèrent dans la grande salle où ils s'assirent main dans la main à une table. Lily vint les voir et remarqua les regards qu'ils se jetaient.

- William il te reste un peut de rouge là, elle désigna ses lèvres, et toi Rose je te signal que c'est Will qui est arrivé au bal avec cette cape.

Tous les deux rougirent et après leurs aveux Lily les félicita. Mais décida d'en remettre une couche.

- Peut être que tu vivras assez longtemps pour autre chose, si la mère de Rose ne l'apprend pas. En voyant William devenir blanc elle éclata de rire. Vous voyez les blagues elfique ne son pas compliqué. A se propos j'ai appris que les elfes avaient été victimes d'un certain Darky. Alors je voudrais savoir. C'est lequel d'entre vous.

Rose désigna aussitôt William.

- Merci princesse c'est gentil de me dénoncé.

- Oooooh, tu l'appel déjà princesse. Moi il a fallut trois semaines pour que James m'appel autrement que Lily, et c'était pour Lily la tigresse.

Tous les trois rirent un moment avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne monte sur la scène.

- Chers élèves, parents et professeurs. Lors du dernier bal nous aurions dues élire les plus beaux costumes, les élèves ayant eues les deux plus beaux se seraient vus attribué des points. Donc comme cela n'a pus ce faire, a la place je vous propose de faire de petits duels. Le but est simple, les élèves doivent défier un adulte, si il ou elle réussi à le battre il ou elle se verra attribué des points en fonction de la personne battu. Les juge seront toutes les autres personne et c'est a vous de décidé le nombre de points mérités. Bien sur il y a déjà des adultes volontaires, je vous présente : Mr Potter qui est auror, Mme Smith qui fait partit du département des sports magiques. Ils ont bien voulues se battre contre tous élèves. Les duels ce dérouleront tout au long de la soirée sur l'estrade ou je me tiens et bien sur touts élèves qui ferait l'effort de participé gagnerait dix points.

Beaucoup d'élèves furent enthousiaste à cette idée et durant l'heure qui suivit une vingtaine passa sur l'estrade. Sirius parvint même à battre Mme Smith et tenir cinq minutes face au père de son ami, il récolta soixante dix points pour ces duels. La plupart des élèves regardait William espérant le voir se battre.

- Alors Knight, tu ne vas pas faire de duel ? Peut être que tu a peur. Ricana Sirius.

- Contrairement a toi Black je n'ais pas eu peur a halloween, il me faudrait une raison plus que des points et je suis très bien ici. Dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de Rose.

- Oui mais les duels sont nul. Lily venait de les rejoindre avec James et Remus. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas mettre la raclé a Malefoy père ?

- Certain. De plus s'il est aussi fort que sont fils j'ai peur de perdre…mon temps bien sur !

- Alors tu te battrais si tu avais une bonne raison. Questionna le roi qui avait écouté la conversation.

- Il faudrait qu'elle en vaille la peine.

Le roi se leva et alla voir sa femme qui était près du buffet. Ils parlèrent puis le roi revint avec un sourire pendant que la reine se dirigeait vers l'estrade. Il s'assit à la table de William et après un hochement de tête de son épouse il déclara.

- Le duel sera contre la mère de Rose, et la raison…nous ne t'avons pas encore autorisé à sortir avec notre fille !

Toutes les personnes de la table le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous voulez dire que si je la bat, vous ne direz rien ?

Le roi approuva et William se leva puis alla sur l'estrade.

- Tu étais sérieux papa ?

- Bien sur que non. Même si ta mère le bas vous pourrez rester ensemble, et je suis sur qu'il l'a compris.

- Mais alors pourquoi ce duel Mr Agos ? Demanda Lily.

- Pour que ma femme s'amuse Lily, elle s'ennuyait à cette fête. Répondit Olwë.

Pendant ce temps les deux duellistes étaient montés sur la scène et discutaient des règles de leur duel.

- Nous ne nous battrons pas a mort. Et la perdante sera celle qui ne pourra plus se battre.

- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui vais perdre ? Hein petit sorcier.

- Parce que je me bas pour Rose et non pour moi. Alors prête votre majesté ?

Ils s'avancèrent sur le devant de la scène, firent cinq pas chacun puis ce saluèrent. Mais aucun n'attaqua l'autre.

- VAS-Y WILL !

« Ma fille ne m'encourage même pas » pensa la reine.

- ECLATE-LE CHERIE !

« Mais mon époux, lui il le fait »

- _Stupéfix _! La reine avait empreinte la baguette de McGonagall et le sort passa près de la joue de William.

- Bien jouer, mais je préfère, _Ecleria_ ! L'éclaire fonça sur la reine qui fit un puissant _protego_ qui le dévia et brisa une des fenêtres.

- _Incendiar _! Répliqua-t-elle

- _Gelciare_, _Expelliarmus_. Le premier sort rencontra celui de Elwë et ils s'annulèrent en formant une brume, tendit que le second la toucha et la baguette termina dans les mains de William.

- _Tornadus_.

Une mini tornade de trois mètre de haut balaya la brume. Tous purent voir William avec les deux baguettes et son adversaire toujours debout qui le regardait.

- Bien je pense que l'échauffement est terminer, que dirait tu de se faire un duel William ?

- J'allais vous le proposé. Il jeta la baguette de son professeur en bas de la scène. Puis jeta aussi la sienne.

Personne ne comprit pourquoi sauf une des table grâce a l'explication de deux de ceux qui y était assit.

- Pourquoi il a jeté sa baguette, Il avait juste a la stupéfié et il avait gagné ! S'exclama Remus.

- Parce qu'ils vont continuer leur duel, et qu'il veut être a arme égale. Répondit le père de Rose.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas ce battre sans baguette ! Cria Sirius.

- La magie sans baguette tu connais ! Répliqua Lily en regardant les deux elfes pour qu'ils confirment.

- Et ouai mon petit ami n'est pas un nul en magie comme toi Black.

Sur le devant de la salle le duel était repartit. William envoyant des sorts de catégorie moyen et la reine fessait de même. Puis sans prévenir une grand quantité d'eau sortit de nulle part et fonça sur le sorcier. Quand elle le toucha il y eu une petit explosion due au choc, puis tous purent voir un bouclier bleu brillé et même la reine semblais surprise.

- Bah quoi ? demanda William innocemment.

Puis il reprit le combat. Envoyant de plus en plus de sorts que peut de spectateurs connaissaient. Il fit même sortir du feu de ses poings comme l'avait fait son adversaire avec de l'eau. Ce qu'elle refit et de nouveau une petite brume s'installa et quand elle disparut il y avait deux William sur la scène. La seule qui ne fut pas surprise fut Narcissa qui savait que c'était de cette façon qu'il s'entrainait. Mais alors que la reine lançait deux puissants sorts sur les deux William, un serpent que personne n'avait vu passé derrière la reine se métamorphosa en William qui bloqua les bras de la mère de sa ressente petite amie. Et les deux clones lancèrent chacun un Stupéfix pour l'immobilisé complètement.

- Je déclare Monsieur Knight vainqueur. Annonça Dumbledore. Sous les applaudissements des trois filles qui avait vite réagie.

William annula les sorts lancés a la reine et ensemble ils rejoignirent leur table où ils furent accueillit par un baissé de l'être aimer. Le père de James avait de plus en plus de doutes sur ce Knight après ce qu'il avait vu.

- Et bien tu m'as battu Will, félicitation.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'aucun de nous deux n'as donné ne serai ce que la moitié de se qu'il peut faire. Mais il est vrai que je vous aie battu, donc je peux sortir avec Rose !

- Si tu veux faire plus que des bisous il faudra me battre, mais moi j'irais a font. Chuchota le père de Rose.

Seul William, et Remus grâce à ces sens de loup-garou, entendirent et tout deux rougirent au sous entendu.

Le reste de la nuit se passa bien et vers deux heurs tous allèrent se coucher, parents comme élèves, il y avait des lits installés dans des salles vide pour les moldus et les sorciers incapable de transplané.

William raccompagna Rose devant le dortoir des gryffondors et lui souhaita une bonne nuit comme il se doit, par un long baissé passionné.

Je pense qu'il me reste moins de dix chapitre avant ala fin de cette histoire. Snif, sniff


	18. Vacances

Encore Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes mais le correcteur d'orth en laisse passer pas mal.

666Naku : Ce sont les préjuger des parents qui sont transmis aux enfants

Je pense que Narcissa ne restera pas avec Malefoy

Chapitre 18 : Vacances.

Le lendemain du bal de noël. Les élèves et leurs parents prirent le poudlard expresse pour la gare de King Cross a onze heurs et il ne restait plus que deux serdaigles, une poufsouffle, les cinq gryffondors Lily, Rose, James, Remus, Sirius et un serpentard en la personne de William Knight. Il avait passé la nuit a rêvé d'une certaine elfe et c'est devant le repas de midi qu'ils ce retrouvèrent.

Le directeur, en vue des personnes peut nombreuse, leurs avait dit qu'ils pouvaient manger où ils le voulaient. C'est donc une Rose souriante qui alla s'asseoir avec le sorcier de son cœur, sous le regard heureux du directeur qui voyait les deux maisons rivales se réunirent.

- Alors tu as prévu quelque chose pour tes premières vacances ? Interrogea Rose.

- Pas spécialement. Mais je dois me rendre à Londres pour une affaire urgente.

Rose baissa la tête comprenant qu'il partirait, mais il ajouta rapidement.

- Tu sais, si tu n'as rien de prévue, tu peux toujours venir avec moi !

- Dit plutôt que tu ne peux plus te passé de moi. Rigola-t-elle.

Il posa ses couverts et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis doucement il l'embrassa, une fois en manque d'aire ils s'arrêtèrent et William lui chuchota pour qu'elle seul entende.

- Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais jusque là ! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas de moi…

Elle l'arrêta en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Puis à son tour déclara.

- Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai attendu. Aujourd'hui je ne te quitterais pas.

* * *

Les autres élèves mangeaient tous à la table des gryffondor. N'ayant pas de préjuger sur les poufsouffles et serdaigles, les gryffondors les avaient acceptés.

- Il est bizarre ce serpentard. Dit la poufsouffle.

- Et encore tu ne le connais pas comme moi ! Déclara Lily en souriant.

Les deux serdaigle de sixième année ce regardèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux botanie avec le serpentard et, mis à part son amitié avec Narcissa Black, William était un serpentard qui tenait ces distances. Il était normal pour touts le monde que les serpentard sois plus gentil avec les maisons autre que gryffondor, mais ce serpentard ne fessai pas de différence. De plus, depuis halloween beaucoup d'élèves lui devaient la vie, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui n'étaient pas partis ce coucher.

William ce leva puis avec Rose ils sortirent de la salle, pour se diriger vers les cachots. Rose était déjà venu dans cette partie de poudlard, mais ce demandait ce que William allais faire dans sa salle commune.

- Sang-pur ! Annonça William devant un mur.

Celui si se transforma en une porte et il y entra en y invitant Rose de la main. Elle découvrit la salle des serpentards pour la première fois, mais Will continua a l'entrainé vers un tableau qu'elle reconnu comme celui du créateur de la maison de son petit ami. Il dit quelque chose dans un sifflement, elle reconnu la langue des serpents d'on on lui avait parlé après l'attaque d'octobre.

Puis il tendit sa main à Rose et ils passèrent a travers le tableau. Là Rose vit un grand salon ainsi que plusieurs portes.

- Bienvenue dans l'appartement de Salazar Serpentard !

Il lui fit visiter presque tous l'appartement, seul une pièce n'avait pas été faite et Rose interrogea son ami pour savoir à quoi elle correspondait.

- C'est la chambre de Cissa, et je ne vais pas y entrer sans sa permission !

- QUOI ! Une fois remit de sa surprise elle continua. Elle dort ici avec toi, seul !

- Tu na rien à craindre mon cœur. C'est juste que depuis qu'elle est mon amie beaucoup la traite différemment, et puis elle m'avais vue entrer ici, donc je lui aie proposé la chambre. Mais il ne c'est et ne se passera jamais rien d'autre entre Cissa et moi.

Une fois rassurer Rose et William allèrent près de la cheminé que William alluma d'un claquement de doits, grâce a sa maîtrise du feu. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé Rose dans les bras de William.

- Pendant que j'y pense, tu offre quoi à Lily ? Questionna William.

- J'avais pensé à un bouquin, mais elle en a déjà lu beaucoup et j'en voudrais un qu'elle n'a pas lu.

- Moi j'avais pensé à un livre qui m'a été utile il y a des années. _La langue du vent : comment la parlée. _T'en pense quoi ?

- Oh oui ce serai parfait. Mais je ne sais pas où on peut le trouvé !

- Moi oui, on peut lui offrir à deux car j'ai besoin de toi pour l'avoir. Devant le regard interrogateur il continua. Il en existe un dans l'appartement de Finwë mais il faut l'accord du roi et de la reine pour qu'un sorcier puisse le lire.

- Pas de problème, j'écrirais une lettre ce soir pour leurs expliqués et ils me l'enverront.

- En faites, comme je te l'aie dit il faut que je me rende a Londres. On peut y allée demain et passé chez tes parents au retour.

- Mais enfin on ne peut pas sortir de poudlard comme ça !

- Depuis quant tu respecte les règles Lupa, de plus il n'y a aucune règle au sujet de partir de poudlard. Il est juste dit que les sortis a pré-au-lard se font en groups.

Sur les dernières paroles William embrassa Rose. Puis ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi a discuté des vacances et de la surprise qu'ils feraient aux parents de Rose. William lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait se téléporté a volonté et que personne ne remarqueraient leurs absences. Il était aussi allé dire au directeur au diner, que lui et sa petite amie ne mangerait pas ici demain, parce qu'il avait prévu un pique-nique. Au moment d'allé se coucher il demanda a Rose.

- Heu...tu ne voudrais pas...venir dormir dans l'appartement. Enfin juste dormir, hein, pour pa...partir a l'heure ce serait plus pratique.

William avait la figure rosissant. Et Rose Rigola du bégaiement de son ami.

- Bien sur...mais où je vais dormir ?

Elle s'amusa bien car la tête de William ressemblait à présent à une tomate bien mure.

- J'aimerais bien dormir avec toi, dans ton lit. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ou...oui !

C'est donc comme ça qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit dans les bras de l'autre, sans rien faire de plus. Le lendemain William ne fit pas comme il avait l'habitude. Il se leva et n'alla pas faire son entrainement. A la place il prépara le petit déjeuné et alla le servir a la jeune elfe endormit dans son lit. Il l'a réveilla avec un doux baisé sur les lèvres, puis lui dit de manger puis de ce préparé.

Une heure plus tars, a neuf heurs, William se téléporta avec Rose sur le chemin de travers. Ils ce dirigèrent vers la banque des sorciers. La grande porte en argent les accueillis et ils purent lire.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir,

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer,

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui ne fut jamais tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, an guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Tel étaient les mots gravés sur les portes de Gringotts.

- Will, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

- On vient car il faut que je retire de l'argent.

- Mais tu n'as pas d'argent ! Comment pourrais-tu en retirer ?

- Il y a le coffre de mes parents biologiques. Et puis il faudra aussi que je te disse une chose importante à mon sujet une fois à poudlard.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la banque ils se dirigèrent vers un des gobelins. Une fois que celui-ci les remarqua il demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux.

- Bonjour. Je désire descendre dans mon coffre, pour y retirer et aussi voir Kobolds pour une transaction spécial.

Le Gobelin regarda William étrangement. Kobolds était le directeur de Gringotts et il n'acceptait généralement aucun sorcier, de plus peut d'individus connaissaient le nom d'un gobelin. Pour les sorciers le gobelin se ressemblaient tous.

- Le numéro de votre coffre ? Demanda le gobelin.

- Je l'ignore, mais si vous voulez bien m'indiqué un endroit au calme, je vous en dirais plus.

Le gobelin amena les adolescents dans un bureau vide. Là William enleva sa veste et sa chemise et montra son dos au gobelin, qui lui regardait le tatouage, la bouche entre ouverte. Puis le gobelin sortit de sa léthargie.

- Monsieur! C'est pour moi un honneur de vous voir. Nous allons de ce pas dans votre coffre puis je vous conduirais à Kobolds.

Pendant qu'ils serpentaient dans les sous sols de Londres, Rose se demandait comment un gobelin pouvait reconnaître William rien qu'a son tatouage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte aussi grande que celle de la grande porte de poudlard.

- Si vous voulez bien, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez ouvrir ce coffre. Dit la créature en montrant la porte.

William savait beaucoup de chose grâce a Merlin, notamment que ce coffre lui avait appartenu, ainsi qu'a tous ces héritiers. Et que pour l'ouvrir il fallait qu'il prouve qu'il en fessait partit, il se transforma donc en Darky et cracha ses flammes noires sur la porte du coffre.

Il y eu un déclic et Will repris sa forme originelle. Le gobelin avait regardé la métamorphose et fut surpris de la façon d'on le dragon avait ouvert le coffre. A l'intérieur il y avait l'équivalent de deux grandes salles de poudlard en volume. En plus de la gigantesque quantité d'or il y avait aussi plusieurs livres, meubles armes, et autre. William fut tout de même impressionner par tout l'or qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il préleva une grande quantité de gallions et sortit du coffre.

Ils remontèrent ensuite vers la banque ou un autre gobelin dirigea Rose et William vers le directeur.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas de rester ici cinq minutes ? Demanda-t-il à Rose une fois devant la porte du directeur.

- Pas du tous !

Il entra donc dans la pièce et s'assit une fois invité.

- Bonjour monsieur Knight, c'est un plaisir que de vous avoir dans mon bureau.

- C'est également un plaisir que d'y être. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais je suis pressé.

- Alors nous allons faire vite. Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ?

- Je vais aller visiter plusieurs maisons plus tard dans la journée et je voudrais savoir. Si j'en achète une, pourriez vous vous occupé de toutes les transactions ?

Le directeur Kobolds fut surprit qu'un sorcier demande a un gobelin une tel chose.

- Bien sur je vous payerai pour vos servisses. Mais je tiens a ce que ma future maison soie parfaite. Donc connaissant votre peuple et leur précision dans leurs travaille, vous comprendrez que je ne tiens pas à me faire avoir.

- Bien sur ! Il est vrai que certain sorcier ne sont pas des modèles en se qui concerne les règles.

- Si vous êtes d'accord je vous enverrais les adresses des possibles maisons et vous les étudierez. Elles seront tout sous le non de William Ëwinf, pour plus de discrétion.

- J'étudierais les candidates et vous enverrais mes rapports. Mais quel seront mais honoraires ?

- Je pense en visité quatre ou cinq et n'en retenir que deux ou trois. Donc trois mille gallions devraient suffire pour une équipe. Trois mille par maison bien entendu.

Le gobelin et le sorcier discutèrent encore un moment puis William sortit rejoindre Rose.

- Alors, ca c'est bien passé ?

- Très bien. Nous avons encore une heure et demie avant midi. Tu m'accompagne ?

Même si elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, elle l'accompagna. Ils transplanèrent devant une maison près de Dingwall à trente kilomètres au nord du Loch Ness dans les Highlands.

- Pourquoi on est là ? Questionna Rose.

- Pour visité cette maison. Peut être ma future maison.

La maison était de taille moyenne avec un grand jardin. Mais l'intérieur était plus grand grâce à la magie. Ils y déjeunèrent puis en visitèrent encore deux dans la journée. Puis ils décidèrent d'allée dans le royaume de Noldor pour rendre visite aux parents de Rose. William les téléportas directement dans la salle du trône où le roi et la reine était en pleine découverte de la bouche de l'autre.

- Hum, hum.

Le raclement de gorge de Rose les fient s'arrêter. Et ils regardèrent qui avait osé les importunés. Quant ils virent leurs filles ils sourirent et allèrent la voir.

- J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas altesses. Mais ont avaient du temps libre et j'avais une chose à récupérer.

Après sa déclaration William sortie en direction des appartements de Finwë. Laissant Rose et ces parents seul.

- Alors ma chérie, comment vas-tu depuis deux jours ?

- Bien, même très bien maintenant que j'ai Will.

- Justement où il est partie notre William ? Demanda Elwë.

- Chercher un livre. D'ailleurs avec votre accord nous aimerions l'offrir à Lily Evans, mon amie de poudlard.

- Quel genre de livre est-ce ?

- Le livre que vous aviez donné à William pour qu'il apprenne à lire et parlé la langue du vent. _La langue du vent : comment la parlée._ Lily est un rat de bibliothèque et on avait pensé qu'un livre comme celui la, elle ne l'aurait jamais trouvé. Et comme elle sait pour ma condition d'elfe...

- Pour ma part je suis d'accord ! S'empressa le roi. Elle m'a fais bonne impression et a même piéger William au bal de noël.

- Si une personne peut faire ça elle peut également apprendre la langue du vent. Dit Elwë en riant.

William revint un quart d'heur plus tard et comme Rose voulait manger elfique ils restèrent et mangèrent au palais. Puis vers vingt heures ils repartirent pour poudlard.

Le matin du 25 décembre Rose et Lily descendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où les cadeaux étaient entreposés. Rose avait écouté William et ne dormirait que rarement avec lui, même si elle dormait mieux avec lui. Elles se rendirent donc au pied du sapin, les maraudeurs les attendaient pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Ils s'installèrent près de la cheminé et déballèrent les cadeaux. Les maraudeurs reçurent des livres de la part de Lily et des friandises de Rose. James eu une chevalière rouge et or de sa petite amie.

- Merci Lily. Elle est magnifique.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les sifflements de Sirius. Lily elle reçut des boucles d'oreilles vertes de la part de James, un livre de Remus et Sirius sur les lois sorcières, un autre d'Alice. Mais celui qui la surprit le plus fut le livre pour apprendre le langage du vent que Rose lui donnait. Elle allait remercier tout le monde lorsque James lui dit qu'il lui restait encore un cadeau. Elle ouvrit le petite boite pour y découvrir une fleur bleu dans du velours vert.

- Tu a un autre petit copain ? Sirius avait dit ça sur un ton ironique mais James regardait la fleur avec jalousie.

- Non ! Et je ne sais pas qui me l'envoie.

Rose avait déjà vu ce genre de fleurs.

- C'est de Will ! Il a plutôt intérêt à m'en offrir une à moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les maraudeurs.

- Disons que c'est une fleur qu'aucun sorciers ne peut trouver...elle est très précieuse.

Tous fixèrent la fleur puis Lily dit à Rose d'ouvrir ces présents. Elle reçu la peluche d'un loup blanc de Lily, des bonbons et un livre avec des sorts de protection des maraudeurs. Elle prit ensuite la lettre de ces parents.

_« Rose chéri._

_Tu as fêté ton dix-septième anniversaire il y a quinze jours et c'est en ce matin de noël que nous t'informons que tu es maintenant officiellement l'héritière du royaume de Noldor. _

_Si quoi que ce soit nous arrivaient tu devrais prendre en charge les elfes noirs et ceux des bois en tant que reine de ces deux peuple unifiés._

_Nous savons aussi que William te protègera, c'est un bon sorcier, même s'il ressemble plus a un elfe et nous somme heureux que vous vous entendez bien._

_Cette lettre ressemble peut être a une lettre d'adieu mais ta mère me fait dire qu'elle ne compte ma mourir avant de voir une chose importante ce produire. Nous te reverrons bientôt et te souhaitons un joyeux noël. »_

Après cette lettre elle continua avec le dernier paquet, celui de William. Une boite contenant une des fleurs éternelles sur laquelle reposait un collier avec une chaine en argent et diamants. Il y avait un petit mot avec le collier.

_« J'ai l'espoir que le prochain diamant que je t'offrirait sera sur une bague qui elle-même sera à ton doit »_

Elle regardait le collier avec un sourire.

- Il est superbe Rose ! Notifia Lily.

Rose mis le collier autour de son coup et regarda de nouveau ce que William lui avait écrit. Une promesse de mariage !

* * *

De son côté William ouvrait lui aussi ses cadeaux. Il reçu des affaires qui appartenaient a Finwë des parents de Rose, et une chevalière de la part de Lily. Elle était noire avec une pierre bleue et un pentacle gravé dessus. Elle représentait parfaitement William.

Rose elle lui avait offert un album photo, avec plusieurs photos de leurs blagues aux elfes et aussi d'eux quant ils étaient petits. Lui avait fait présent a Rose d'un collier qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin de traverse. Narcissa recevrait de sa part un livre pour "privé les hommes de leurs virilités", et un bracelet.

Il reçu également une lettre des gobelins lui informant que la maison était en ordre. Mais comme William avait encore une maison a visité il ce déciderait après les vacances de février. Il pensait quand même que la première maison qu'il avait visitée accompagné de Rose était parfaite.

Les vacances continuèrent dans le même état d'esprit. Remus et Sirius concoctant des blagues pour la rentrer mais James ne les encourageait pas a cause de Lily, avec qui il passait les journées. Rose et William aussi passaient leurs temps dans le parc ou dans l'appartement de Serpentard. Il avait apprit a Rose comment entrer, comme il l'avait fait avec Narcissa, mais le problème était que lorsque l'école reprendrait, elle ne pourrait plus venir dormir avec lui. Il entrainait aussi Lily et Rose a des sorts de magie avancée.

William s'étaient pris en main et raconter son histoire a Rose. Qui il était ce qu'il devrait faire. Tout ça bien plus détaillé que lorsqu'il l'avait dit à Lily. Celle-ci fut un peut perturber mais lui assura que peut importe ce qu'il était ou qui il était elle l'aimait.

Le réveillon a poudlard ce déroula sans aucun problème. Les professeurs et élèves mangèrent a la même table puis une radio fut mis en place et certain se mirent a dansé puis en fin de soirée tous le monde alla ce couché. Rose et William passèrent une des dernières nuits ensemble.

Le jour d'après on put voir a la une de la Gazette du Sorcier que Voldemort avait de nouveau attaqué une ville où résidaient des sorciers. Et le jour de la rentrer les élèves regagnèrent poudlard heureux. Narcissa remercia William pour son cadeau et le montra à Rose. Celle-ci rigola en pensant au mariage de son amie avec Malefoy.

* * *

Une joie a écrire et j'en suis content.


	19. La réunion

Merlin Potter : le chef des vampires va arriver dans trois ou quatre chapitres

Chapitre 19 : La réunion

Les cours avaient reprit depuis une semaine et touts allaient pour le mieux dans le collège de poudlard. Les élèves suivait le programme scolaire et il y eu même une nouvelle blague des maraudeurs lors d'un diner, mais celle-ci fut interrompu par Darky et une nouvelle venu. Cela c'était déroulé le vendredi.

**Flash back.**

Le diner avait commencé depuis vingt minutes et tous les serpentards se retrouvèrent habillés de robes à dentelle rose et debout sur leur table. Ils commencèrent a chanté différentes chanson moldu, et puis se rassirent rouge de honte. Les trois autres tables riaient aux éclats de la performance des verts et argents, lorsque les trois tables en question disparurent pour laisser place à une trentaine d'énorme limasses vert et gluante. Tous ceux qui eurent le malheur de les toucher se retrouvèrent avec le même aspect qu'elle. La table des professeurs et celle des serpentards furent les seuls à ne pas avoir été métamorphosé. Et comme s'y attendaient la pluparts des étudiants, une plume ce matérialisa et se mis à écrire.

_- COMME JE L'AI DEJA DIT. JE SUIS PLUS FORT QUE VOUS, ALORS CESSEZ VOS BLAGUES ! _

Une autre plume apparut et se mis aussi à écrire, mais en blanc.

_- TRES CHER DARKY VOUS ETES AUSSI NUL QUE LES MARAUDEURS. ALORS NE ME FAITES PAS RIRE EN DISANT QUE VOUS LES SURPASSEZ. LUPA._

_- EST-CE UN DEFIT DE VOTRE PART LUPA ?_

_- EXACTEMENT, VOUS DEVEZ TRANSFORMER TOUS LES ELEVES ET PROFESSEURS EN LIMASSES POUR POUVOIR DIRE QUE VOUS ETES LE PLUS FORT. _

Pendant l'échange entre les deux plumes beaucoup se demandait qui était cette "Lupa", Lily bien sur savait tous des deux amoureux et de leurs surnom et riait. Mais son rire se tue quand une multitude de POP retentirent et que tous les professeurs et élèves se retrouvèrent avec de la bave et une tête de limasse.

_- JE SUPOSSE QUE JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT. MAINTENANT A VOUS DE RETRANSFORMER LES LIMASSES EN ELEVES._

Deux minutes plus tard les élèves reprirent leurs formes à l'exception des serpentards.

_- OUPS ! DESOLE MAIS LES SERPENTS DOIVENT RESTER AINSI._

Aussitôt les serpents en question reprirent leurs formes.

_- NON JE NE PENSE PAS ! JE SUIS DARKY LE PLUS FORT DES BLAGEURS DE POUDLARD._

Et les deux plumes disparurent. Et certains professeurs n'apprécièrent pas d'avoir été transformés ainsi. Et demandèrent aux coupable de ce dénoncer, mais puisque personne ne le fit ils enlevèrent vingt points aux quatre tables.

**Fin du flash back.**

Les cours se passaient bien dans l'ensemble même s'il n'était pas rare de trouver des élèves dans un drôle d'état avec un mot, soit de Darky ou de Lupa, accroché à eux.

Le bal de la St Valentin ce déroula parfaitement bien pour tous les couples, Remus invita même Narcissa à danser. Sirius arriva avec une de ces conquêtes et William et Rose finirent la soirée sur le lac.

- Où a tu trouver une barque ?

- Le garde chasse s'en sert pour faire traverser le lac aux premières en début d'année. Et je lui ais demander ou ils les gardaient.

Ils étaient tous les deux au milieu du lac, Rose dans les bras de son cher et tendre. La nuit étoilé fessait ressortir le climat d'amour qui volait dans poudlard en cette soirée.

- Rose sa te dirait de venir passer les vacances chez moi ?

- Comment ça chez toi ? Tu veux dire que tu as acheté une maison.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas, tu étais venue en visiter avec moi. De plus j'organise une réunion et tes parents y participeront. Et ce sera mieux que de rester ici !

Rose accepta de venir chez William, puis elle lui dit qu'elle avait froid et ils rentrèrent dans le château. Le bal n'était pas encore fini, les élèves virevoltaient sur la piste de danse. William et Rose prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Salazar. Une fois a l'intérieur William alluma un feu dans la cheminé et s'assit dans le canapé avec Rose.

- Will...

- Mumm ?

- Tu feras quoi après poudlard ?

- Je n'y réfléchi pas, tu sais lorsque j'étais petit je me voyais reprendre le travail de Finwë, mais maintenant je préférais une vie tranquille. Loin des vampires qui veulent tuées tous le monde, loin de l'autre psychopathe a cause de qui tu a faillit mourir. Une vie avec la femme que j'aime, avec une maison dans laquelle on entendrait nos enfants. Avoir également accomplie une chose importante...

Rose ne l'écoutait maintenant que d'une oreille, elle avait entendue William lui dire NOS enfants, et après cela elle s'était mis à rêver elle aussi d'un avenir calme avec son Will. Perdu dans ses rêves, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait finit de parler, il la regardait depuis environ deux minutes lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien je me disais juste que tu es très belle quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées. Et j'espère juste en faire partit.

- Tu en es la principale source.

Elle effleura ces lèvres d'un doux et tendre baisé auquel il répondit. Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux presque blancs et l'attira pour approfondir ce moment de joie qu'il éprouvait. Doucement elle passa une main sous sa chemise pour y découvrir son corps musclé par les entrainements quotidiens.

Réalisant la tournure que prenaient les choses William mis fin aux caresses de Rose.

- On ne devrait pas continuer ainsi.

- Pourquoi ? On a rien fait de mal et je suis prête si c'est qui te fait peur.

- La seul chose qui peut me faire peur ce serait de te perdre. Ce qu'il y a...c'est que si on continu comme ça je n'arriverais plus a me contrôler et on fera quelque chose.

Rose se leva et alla devant la porte de la chambre de William. Elle se retourna et dit d'une voie moqueuse.

- Et bien arrête de te retenir, continuons et fessons quelque chose.

Puis elle entra dans la chambre. William regarda la porte avec un petit sourire, puis se leva et alla rejoindre la personne qu'il aimait plus que tous.

* * *

Le lendemain Rose se réveillas doucement avec les rayons du soleil qui passait à travers une fenêtre magique. Elle essaya de ce lever mais un bras la retint au lit. Ce bras, celui de William, l'attira vers celui-ci et il l'embrassa.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant. Puis il ce leva et alla prendre sa douche. En attendant Rose enfila un tee short long de son petit ami et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, mais ce ne fut pas William qui arriva a table le premier mais Narcissa.

- Je voie que vous n'avez pas que dormie. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Rose sursauta, ce tourna vers Cissa qui la regardait avec un petit sourire. Rose remarqua ensuite qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee short en plus de ses sous vêtements.

- C'est marrant mais je jurerais avoir vue William avec ce tee short hier soir !

- Heu...c'est que j'aie juste...pris le premier truc pour m'habiller. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Et je te trouve très belle ainsi ! Répliqua William qui venait d'entrer.

Il avait encore les cheveux humides et n'avait pas fermé sa chemise. Il portait un jean bleu qui lui allait parfaitement.

- Et toi, ferme moi donc ça ! Dit-elle en désignant le haut de son ami.

Tous les trois mangèrent sous les Sous entendus de Narcissa qui les fessaient passé par toute sorte de couleurs. Puis William alla dans sa chambre pendant que Rose alla se laver, ils arrivèrent en même temps dans le salon où Narcissa fessait son devoir de botanie.

William avait une valise avec lui et Narcissa le remarqua.

- Où vas-tu ? Je croyais que tu restais à l'école pendant les vacances !

- En faites j'aie une ou deux chose a réglés, mais si tu a un problème tu sais comment me contacter !

Le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert a noël pouvait servir à contacter William, elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il l'avait eu, mais ne s'en séparait plus.

- Will. Interpela Rose.

- Mmm.

- On ne va quand même pas...

- Bien sur que si. Répondit il comme s'il savait se qu'elle allait dire. Plus vite sa sera régler mieux sa sera.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle, passa son bras derrière et posa sa main sur sa hanche.

- A plus Cissa.

Et ils disparurent à la façon de William. Lorsqu'elle senti qu'elle touchait de nouveau le sol Rose ouvrit les yeux, qui s'étaient fermer inconsciemment.

Elle vit alors la maison qu'elle avait visitée avec William.

- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as acheté ?

- Je ne te le dit pas alors ! Répondit bêtement Will.

Il prit Rose part la main et la guida vers la maison. Du portail à l'entrer il y avait environ cinq à sept mètres de pelouse avec un cerisier en fleur importé du japon par les gobelins. L'entrer donnait sur un salon de 10 mètres sur 7 mètres où deux canapés et deux fauteuils entouraient table basse en bois, dans un coin il y avait une cheminer raccorder au réseau de cheminer magique, sur le dessus Rose vit plusieurs photos. Elle s'approcha et découvrit trois photos, la première était une grande accrocher au dessus des autres, elle représentait William et Rose a l'âge de onze cinq ans avec leurs parents respectifs. La deuxième c'était une photo de Lily, Rose et Narcissa prise lors du bal de noël enfin la dernière Rose ne l'avait jamais vu, William enlacent Rose près du lac. Bien sur toutes étaient magiques et bougeaient. Près de la cheminé une étagère avec plusieurs livres était installer.

Le sol était un parquet neuf et Rose continua la visite faite par le propriétaire des lieux. La cuisine était aussi très grande si on comptait qu'elle ne se démarquait pas de la salle à manger. Tous pour faire de bons plats existaient, les meubles de la cuisine étaient blancs. Et ceux de la salle à manger de couleurs claire.

De la salle à manger il y avait deux possibilités, soit on pouvait sortir par une bais vitré pour ce rendre sur la terrasse, qui fut construite avec des pierres noirs. Elle donnait sur un grand jardin qui, selon Will, fessait plus d'un hectare. Rose y vit un pissine, creusé bien sur, de nombreux arbres ainsi qu'une petite forêt de bambous de vingt mètres de coté.

Ils rentrèrent et prirent l'autre porte qui mena à une bibliothèque, puis William la conduisit à l'étage. Un grand couloire se présenta à eux avec une dizaine de portes. Il expliqua à Rose que la plupart était des chambres avec un lit double ou simple et salle d'eau privé. En touts il y avait neuf chambres. Il lui fit visité une pièce qui avait été magiquement agrandit et qui fessait la moitié de la taille du jardin.

- Une salle d'entrainement ou un immense débarra. Qu'es ce que tu en pense ?

Elle ria et ils allèrent dans la dernière pièce qui se situai près de l'escalier, la première porte à droite. C'était une très grande chambre avec des tapis aux motifs elfique, un lit double avec des draps en soie bleu avec des taies d'oreiller en soie noire ou blanc. La pièce elle-même donnait un sentiment de chaleur qui fis Rose se sentir tous de suite comme chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut que c'était en faite un balcon où l'on pouvait se tenir a six ou sept et qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle revint dans la chambre dans laquelle William rangeait déjà ses affaires dans une commode.

- Comme tes parents vont venir je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu prennes une des autres chambres.

Devant l'aire dessue que pris Rose il ajouta.

- Mais si tu veux tu peux rester avec moi pour l'instant. Ils n'arrivent que dans deux jours et...

Pour le remercié elle lui sauta dessus et ils finirent la conservation dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Deux jours après, les parents de Rose arrivèrent à " Yggrdasil " le nom que William avait donné a sa maison. Une fois qu'ils eurent visité ils se rendirent dans le jardin. William avait jeté un sortilège pour réchauffer la pissine et Rose y prenait plaisir à nager.

- Maman ! Papa !

- Tu es là aussi Rose ? S'étonna son père, Olwë.

- C'est une surprise pour vous deux, j'aie pensé à joindre l'utile a l'agréable. Raconta Will.

- Merci William, tu te rends compte Rose que nous t'avons vue plus de fois cette année que l'année dernière.

Puis un bruit retentit dans la maison. William laissa les trois elfes et alla voir ce qui ce passait. Le bruit ressemblait a une personne qui venait de transplané.

En arrivant dans le salon il vit une lueur briller et une femme vêtue d'une robe d'algue. Il se dit qu'il devrait installer des protections contre ce genre de chose.

_- Bienvenue a Yggdrasil, je suis William Merlin Knight. Votre hôte, heureux de vous accueillir._

_- Je suis Iaéra je viens pour être la porte parole des néréides._

_- Titania, je représente les fées et dryades de la forêt __Sylvestre__, celle que les sorciers nomes la forêt interdite._

_- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, les délégués des elfes sont déjà arrivés _

Il conduisit la fée et la néréide sur la terrasse et fit les présentations. Après tous s'assirent a la table de la terrasse et commencèrent à parler.

_- Je suis désoler mais, en quoi cette elfe aurait le droit de rester ici_. Demanda la néréide en désignant Rose.

_- C'est vrai je m'excuse_. Rose pourrait tu nous laisser s'il te plaît, c'est important.

Rose grogna un peut mais finit par partir dans le salon pour lire.

_- Maintenant monsieur Knight, je pense que nous voudrions tous savoir, pourquoi nous sommes là ? _

_- A ce que je voie vous aimez parlez Iaéra. Si vous êtes la c'est parce que vous faites partit ou que vous représentez les peuples du vent, et comme vous le savez j'aie une sorte de lien avec vous..._

_- Je ne voie pas de quoi vous parler._ La fée du haut de ces dix centimètres était debout sur la table et regardait les trois autre personne qui eux, semblaient savoir une chose qu'elle ignorait.

_- En tant que descendent de Merlin il y a une promesse que je compte bien tenir. Celle qu'il avait faite et qui disait « Je vous fais la promesse qu'un jour les peuples oubliés seront reconnut comme les égaux des sorciers » _

_Et si vous êtes là c'est que j'aie une requête à formuler._ _Il y a en ce moment un mage noir qui sévit en Grande Bretagne et les sorciers sont dépassés. Dans le but de faire en sorte que les peuples oubliés soit reconnut j'aimerai vous demandez une chose._

_- Si je venais a vous, j'entends par la les peuples que vous représentez, donc si je vous appelais a l'aide pour lutter contre Voldemort. Viendriez-vous ? Bien sur je n'attends pas une réponse immédiate vous pouvez restez ici jusqu'à ce que je parte._

Il ce leva et alla rejoindre Rose sur un canapé.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

- Bien j'espère. Désoler que tu n'es pas put rester mais c'était plutôt privé. Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Les souverains de Noldor arrivèrent dans le salon trente minutes après et s'assirent dans le canapé de libre. Ils regardèrent un moment leur fille qui semblait heureuse.

- William, en tant que représentent des elfes noirs j'accepte ta proposition. Clama Elwë.

- Et les elfes des bois sont aussi avec toi. Annonça Olwë.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Je te le dirais le moment venu. Et merci a vous deux majestés pour votre engagement.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa dans la bonne humeur et Titania, représentante des fées et des néréides, accepta la proposition de William, et repartit dans la forêt pour faire sont rapport aux dryades et aux fées. Le soir les parents de Rose dormirent dans une des chambres de la maison. Rose rejoint William pendant la nuit pour dormir avec lui.

Le lendemain William se réveilla et après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner alla s'entrainer. La reine se réveilla et voulut demander une chose a William comme la porte de sa chambre était entre ouverte, elle entra pour y découvrir sa fille nue dans les draps du lit.

- Rose réveille toi immédiatement ! S'exclama Elwë.

Bien entendu elle avait fermé la porte et avait jeté un sortilège de silence. Rose se leva en sureaux et quant elle vit sa mère, sa figure vira au rouge.

- Ma...maman...qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?

- La vrai question est, qu'es ce que TOI tu fais là ?

- Je... ...

Puis sa mère éclata de rire à l'incompréhension de Rose.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, je ne me mêlerais pas de ta vie. En revanche ne dit rien a ton père il est très protecteur.

Les elfes noirs étaient connus pour leurs libidos débordante, tandis que les elfes des bois eux étaient plus réservés.

Lorsque William rentra de son petit entrainement la néréide, qui avait passé la nuit dans la pissine, lui dit qu'elle acceptait sa proposition, puis repartit. Donc en rentrant il vit que tous le monde étaient debout et que bizarrement Rose rougissait dès qu'elle croisait son regard. Elle avait eu une conversation avec sa mère qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjours William ! La voie mielleuse de la reine et le regard de Rose lui fit comprendre qu'elles avaient due se parler.

- Heu...vous allez bien ?

- Moi je vais bien mais ces deux la n'arrêtent pas de ce lancer des coups d'œil. Je suppose qu'elles savent un truc qu'on ignore tous les deux. Dit le roi.

William rougit un peu.

« Bien fait c'est aussi de ça faute après tous » pensa Rose.

Le reste des vacances ce déroula parfaitement bien, surtout après que les parents de Rose fut partit. Puis le retour dans l'école de magie ce fit en ce téléportant. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de William à poudlard. Tous ce qu'il devait accomplir durant sont séjour il l'avait fait, mais il lui restait à rencontrer les centaures qui vivaient dans la forêt.

* * *

Bientôt l'heure d'une attaque et hélasse de la fin de cette fiction. A dans quatre jours !


	20. Pleine lune

**Chapitre 21 : Pleine lune**

William avait repris les cours et apprenait encore deux ou trois choses, Merlin ayant vécu il y a longtemps il ne connaissait pas les nouveaux sorts et les elfes ne pratiquants pas certaine formes de magies également.

Donc William passait sont temps entre ses cours, ses devoirs et Rose. Leur relation avait bien évolué en deux mois, et le mois d'avril leur réservait encore une découverte.

Il sortait en ce moment de potion avec le professeur Slugorne, et Narcissa lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, il restait trois heurs avant le diner alors il accepta.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose Cissa ?

- Heu...tu promets de ne rien dire à personnes.

- Bien sur si tu me le demande. Alors quel est le grand secret qui te ronge.

Narcissa le regarda un moment et pris une grande inspiration.

- Je crois que j'aime une personne, et ce n'est pas Lucius. Depuis un moment déjà j'éprouve une attirance pour lui et...il est gentil avec moi. Il est beau et bon élève mais je ne sais pas comment le lui avouer.

- Avant tout rassure moi, ce n'est pas un beau serpentard qui parle le fourchelangue !

- Non ! Bien que tu aimerais me voir sans mes vêtements ce n'est pas toi. Précisa Narcissa en souriant.

- Oui mais toi tu m'as espionné en début d'année et vue sans tee short.

- Tu ne te rappel pas les blagues de Potter et sa bande, toi tu t'es retrouvé en calçons devant toute la grande salle et une autre fois tu avais eu l'occasion de me voir dénuder, mais tu a gentiment fait apparaître une cape. Donc si on pouvait en revenir a mon problème.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ton amoureux. Alors c'est qui ?

- Remus. Chuchota-t-elle si bas que William lui demanda de répéter. Remus Lupin ! Tu voies il est discret et calme, ne participe presque pas aux blague des trois, heu deux maintenant, et puis je n'éprouve rien pour Lucius. Je ne suis même pas sur que lui éprouve un quelconque sentiment pour moi. Il va surement devenir mangemort a la fin de l'année et je ne veux plus d'une vie comme ça ! Depuis que ton arrivé tu m'as donné ton amitié et je m'en suis fait d'autres, même s'il s'agit de gryffondors, et je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était et redevenir la Narcissa qui ne parle pas et qui est toujours escorter de deux idiots.

- Moi je ne trouve pas que tu parle beaucoup ! Ironisa Will. Dans tous les cas il faut que tu sache que tu peux compter sur moi, je suis et je resterais ton ami. Pour en revenir a ton "Remichou", si Malefoy s'avère être un mangemort tu divorce et te jette dans les bras de ton gryffondor. Mais il faudrait bien sur que tu te marie vraiment avec lui.

- Ouai...merci.

- Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

- Parce que tu es là quant j'en aie besoin. Tient, voila ton autre moitié je vous laisse.

Elle salua Rose sur le chemin et rentra dans le château. Sur le chemin elle rencontra Remus.

- Salut !

- Bonjour Black.

- Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa tu sais, je sais que je suis a serpentard mais ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur face au ton qu'il avait employé.

Elle partie a la bibliothèque en laissant un gryffondor en pleine réflexion.

Dans le parc William et Rose discutait.

- De quoi parlais-tu avec Cissa ?

- J'aie promit de ne rien dire et je ne te dirais rien. Par contre sais tu où je pourrais trouver Lily ?

- Si mais, tu n'es pas mieux avec moi ? Elle est surement dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune.

- Merci, tu m'accompagne.

Ils allèrent tous d'abord a la bibliothèque où Narcissa leur dit qu'elle n'avait pas vue la jeune gryffondor. Donc ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des gryffondors.

- Phœnix.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe Rose entra chercher Lily. Elle la trouva dans les bras de James devant la cheminé. Elle lui dit que William voulais lui parler, et elle sortit en laissant son copain et Rose parler.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler William ?

- De la forêt interdite. Je voulais savoir si tu y avais déjà été, et si tu savais où est le territoire des centaures.

- C'est interdit d'y aller...

- Rose m'as déjà dit que vous y avez passé du temps la bas a cause de Lupa et d'une certaine panthère.

- Ok, ok c'est vrai. Mais sache qu'avant que Rose n'arrive je n'avais jamais enfreins le règlement. Il est vrai que pendant nos excursion nous somme tombé sur un centaure. Mais ils ne sont pas aimable avec les sorciers, alors je te conseille de ne pas les approcher !

- Ecoute il faut que je les vois, soit tu mis conduit soit j'y vais et je perds du temps.

- Je t'y conduirais ce soir, mais pourquoi ne pas demander a Rose ?

- A cause de Lupa, elle est trop visible.

- Oui mais pour y retourner je vais devoir me métamorphosé et je doute que ton serpent arrive à suivre.

William regarda autour de lui et ne voyant personne il se changea en Feles, son jaguar, puis repris sa forme humaine.

- Je pense qu'un jaguar n'aura aucun problème à suivre une petite panthère. Déclara William. On ce retrouve devant les grande porte a 21h45, tu diras a Rose que je t'es demandé une chose qui a un rapport avec ce que ces parents on accepter, elle comprendra.

Il partit dans les couloires laissant Lily rentrer dans sa salle commune.

- Alors il te voulait quoi mon charmant petit copain ?

- Il ne pas tous dit, mais je dois te dire que ça a un rapport avec ce que tes parents on accepter. Et vous, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Du fait que ce soir c'est la plaine lune.

Lily s'horrifia d'avoir oublié que le soir même Remus se transformerait en loup garou. Elle devait dire a William de renoncé.

* * *

Le soir à l'heur prévu Lily essaya de convaincre le serpentard de ne pas aller dans la forêt.

- Ecoute c'est dangereux, il y a plein de créatures...ben dangereuses justement. !

- Tu peux rester ici, donne moi juste la direction et je me débrouillerai.

A contre cœur Lily accompagna William dans la forêt, elle avait peur que Remus rencontre William cette nuit. Plus peur pour l'état de Remus si William venais à le voir, elle savait que l'héritier de Merlin saurait se défendre contre un loup garou.

La forêt vit alors sa population augmenté de deux animaux. Un jaguar et une panthère noirs, couraient dans la forêt en slalomant entre les arbres, bondissant au dessus des bosquets. Au bout d'une heure de course ils arrivèrent dans une clairière avec une petite étendue d'eau au centre. Ils reprirent leurs formes humaines après avoir but un coup.

- On est bientôt arrivé ? Questionna William pour la troisième fois.

- Tu sais, on dirait un enfant qui fait un long voyage, on est bientôt arrivé. Répéta-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

- C'est bon j'ai comprit. En tout cas cet endroit est superbe, il faudra que j'y revienne avec Rose. Souffla William. On pourrait...

- STOP ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

William pouffa et il continua de s'imaginer avec Rose dans un endroit aussi romantique. Puis après dix minutes de marche, sous formes humaines, une flèche siffla et se planta dans un arbre à trente centimètre devant Lily.

- AAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhh. Hurla-t-elle.

- Vous êtes entré sur notre territoire, nous allons vous tuées.

- Mais d'après les lois du ministère...

- Le ministère n'a aucun droit sur nous, nous somme un peuple libre et n'obéissons pas à des sorciers.

- Mais vous n'allez pas nous tués ! William dit quelque chose !

William qui s'était assit dès le cri de Lily, se releva en souriant.

- Je suis William Knight. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que le ministre n'as aucun droits sur vous et votre peuple. Mais nous ne somme pas venu pour vous faire du mal. Cette sorcière est mon amie et si vous désirez la tuée j'aie bien peur que ni vous ni les quatre centaures qui nous encerclent ne survivent.

Le centaure s'approcha et se baissa pour regarder William dans les yeux.

- Es-ce une menace, sorcier ?

- Je dirais plutôt un avertissement. Mais nous ne somme pas ici pour échanger des politesses, je désire voir le chef de votre clan.

- Et pourquoi conduirions-nous un sorcier au centre de nos terres ?

_- Parce que je vous l'aie demandé ! _Expliqua William.

La créature mis homme mis cheval regarda le sorcier, surprit qu'une personne parle cette langue. Mais comme William souriait le centaure conduisit les deux sorciers devant un centaure au pelage brun. Le village des centaures ressemblait à un village exotique, les maisons étaient faites de bois et d'autres éléments de la forêt.

- Bonjour je me nomme Bane le chef de ce clan, que me vos la visite de deux sorciers ? Qui d'après Firenze parle une langue qu'ils ne devraient pas connaître.

_- En réalité il n'y a que moi qui parle cette langue._

_- Je...parle...un peut aussi. _Précisa Lily. Le livre de noël que vous m'avez offert. Dit-elle à Will.

- Lily ce que tu comprendras devra rester entre nous, c'est comprit ! Une fois qu'elle eu acquiescé il continua pour les centaures_. Je me nomme William Merlin Knight et je vais tenir la promesse faite par mon ancêtre. _

_- Beaucoup d'héritier auraient puent le faire. Alors pourquoi vous, comment et surtout pourquoi le feriez vous ?_

_- Beaucoup de questions, mais je vais vous répondre. Je le fait pour deux raisons, la premier c'est que j'aie été élevé par et avec des elfes donc je connais votre sentiment d'injustice, la deuxième c'est que j'aie une dette envers Merlin. Moi, car je suis le dernier de ma famille vivant et que je tien toujours mes promesse, ou en l'occurrence celle de Merlin. Si je le fait c'est pour que les centaures, elfes, fées et autres soit reconnue._

_- Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous contiez faire. _

William regarda le chef des centaures puis Lily.

_- Je voudrais en discuté en privé si cela ne vous dérange pas._

L'homme-cheval l'emmena dans une des maisons et attendit que le sorcier reprenne la parole.

_- En fait c'est le but principal de ma visite. Je suis là pour vous demandez de l'aide en cas d'attaque de Voldemort. S'il venait à prendre part a une bataille importante je sollicite le soutien des centaures et de vos flèches, alors qu'en pensé vous ?_

_- Et vous voulez que nous nous sacrifiions pour des sorciers !_

_- Je veux que vous vous battiez pour vous, pour prouvez aux sorciers que les centaures ne sont pas des "créatures magiques" mais un véritable peuple fier et fort. _Répliqua William.

William laissa Bane réfléchir et sortit. Quelque minutes après Bane les rejoints et parla d'une voix forte.

_- Peuple centaure, j'aie une décision à prendre et vous demande votre avis. _

Il leurs expliqua la proposition de William dans le langage du vent. Et les centaures acceptèrent.

_- William Knight je vous déclare officiellement que nous serons des vôtres en cas d'attaque_. William eu un sourire a ces mots.

_- Vous ne serez pas les seuls_, devant l'incompréhension de Bane il ajouta, _les elfes noirs, les elfes des bois, les fées, néréides et dryades seront aussi de la bataille, et je me battrais a vos coté._

_- Vous auriez plus me le dire, que vous aviez déjà rallié d'autres peuples du vent._

_- Je ne voulais influencer votre décision. De plus vous avez bien voulut rejoindre notre camp sans le savoir ce qui compte beaucoup pour moi. _Maintenant si nous avons fini, ma camarade et moi-même ne devrions pas être en dehors de l'école à cette heure de la nuit.

- Je comprends, désirez vous que l'on vous raccompagne ?

- Non merci, personne ne doit savoir que nous étions ici cette nuit. Lily nous repartons.

Lorsque Lily se changea William lui dit qu'il préférait marcher. Donc ils marchèrent en parlant des amours des deux étudiants.

- Et...tu...

- Vas-y Lily pose ta question.

- Vous êtes allez jusqu'où, avec Rose. Désolé je ne devrais pas poser se genre de question. Dit Lily en devenant couleur écrevisse.

William aussi avait changé de couleur, ils étaient à présent dans la clairière par laquelle ils étaient venus. Et un hurlement retenti dans la forêt avant que le sorcier ne réponde a la question.

- Oh non... Remus. S'affola Lily en regardant de tous les cotés pour trouvé une échappatoire.

- Commença Remus. Lupin ? Lily Qu'es ce qui ce passe ?

- C'est Remus, c'est un loup garou, il faut vite fuirent ! Paniqua Lily.

William ce mis à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Lupin, un loup garou ne se contrôlait pas dans sa forme bestiale. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensés quand une forme surgit de la forêt. Elle fonça sur Lily qui était la plus près.

- ACCIO LILY EVANS.

Lily fila vers William et lui tomba dessus, sous le choc William perdit sa baguette.

- Mer...

- Plus tard si tu veux bien.

Derrière le loup garou un cerf et un chien venaient d'arriver et virent William se placer devant Lily et tendre les mains vers le loup qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

- Ok Evans, c'est le moment d'avoir une idée.

Lily réfléchi à toute vitesse, mais pas assez vite. William avait utilisé beaucoup de magie et ne voulais dévoiler certaine autres capacités qu'en dernier ressort. Et le loup garou étant une des créatures les plus fortes du monde magique, fini par retrouver sa mobilité. Remus-loup fonça de nouveau sur les deux sorcier mais fut interrompu et plaqué au sol par le cerf et le chien. Et Lily comprit une chose.

- C'est ça ! Will les loups garou ne fond rien contre les animaux. Et elle se transforma en sa panthère.

William repoussa une dernière fois le loup contre un arbre, pris sa baguette et choisi sa forme de Sael au cas où Remus se souviendrait de la nuit. Puis il s'enroula autour de Lily qui partit en courant vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur du château chacun repris son apparence. Et s'écroulèrent au sol, William se mis à rire.

- Il y a rien de drôle, on a faillit mourir deux fois en une soirée ! S'insurgea Lily.

- Désolé, il se calma. C'est nerveux, mais tu dois au moins avouer que c'était une belle pleine lune, tu ne rencontre pas toutes les nuits un groupe de centaures qui veulent te tués et qui propose ensuite de te raccompagné, suivit d'un léger combat contre un loup garou qui s'avère être un de tes camarade de classe. Il n'y a qu'a poudlard que tu trouve des vampires, loups garou, elfes et mangemorts.

Lily regarda William pendant un instant et se mis à rire très vite rejoint par Will.

- Je crois que tu oublie que les plus grands sorciers sont en ces mures.

- C'est vrai que Dumbledore es très puissant.

- Je parlais de toi crétin !

William hocha la tête, ce remit debout et aida Lily à se relever. Mais Lily retomba aussitôt. Knight regarda la jambe de son amie et vie qu'elle était blessé. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils disparurent. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre.

- Mais c'est ma chambre ! Chuchota-t-elle.

- On pourrait dire que j'y suis déjà venu. Déclara William en montrant le lit de Rose de la tête. Lequel est ton lit ?

Lily lui désigna son lit et il alla l'allonger. Il changea les vêtements en une robe de nuit. Et regarda sa jambe.

- Si Rose apprend que tu regarde mes douces et jolies jambes en pleine nuit et que je suis dans cette tenue, elle te tuera.

- C'est sur que dit comme ça elle risque de croire certaine chose. Mais je pourrais donner la même version à Potter.

La gryffondor regarda le serpentard avec de grand yeux, si elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire quoi que ce soi a Rose, lui pourrais le dire a James. Il finit de regarder sa jambe et lança un sort de soin.

- Dès demain tu devrais demander a Rose de s'occuper de ta blessure, ne lui parle pas des doubles menaces de mort. Tu comprends elle s'inquièterait.

- Bien sur en retour tu ne parle pas à James.

William accepta et disparut de la chambre des sixièmes années de gryffondor.

Le lendemain James et Sirius appelèrent Lily et la conduisis dans une salle vide et jetèrent un sort de silence.

- Très bien Evans, tu vas répondre a toute nos question.

- Non mais tu te crois où Black ?

- Sirius laisse moi faire tu veux bien. Lily on sait que tu étais dans la forêt hier soir avec Knight, et on voudrait savoir qu'es ce que tu y fessais.

Lily réfléchit sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire. William lui avait dit de ne rien dire à Rose, alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble donc il ne veut pas que quelqu'un soit au courant.

- Désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire James.

- Enfin Lily tu as failli mourir hier devant Remus, et tu protège se serpentard ! S'énerva James.

- Comment sait tu que nous avons rencontré Remus ? Il n'est pas encore revenu.

Puis certaine choses lui revinrent en mémoire. Le loup n'était pas seul, il y avait deux animaux avec lui, un chien et un cerf. Celui-ci ressemblait trait pour trait à son patronus. Le fait que les maraudeurs étaient fatigués les lendemains de pleine lune. Et que seul des animaux pouvaient tenir compagnies à un loup garou.

- C'était vous, vous êtes des animagus !

James et Sirius se concertèrent du regard et inclinèrent la tête.

- Oui, nous étions là. Tu comprends que j'aie été surpris de te voir te métamorphosé en, en quoi au juste ? Demanda James.

- Je suis un animagus panthère depuis l'année dernière. Et je devine que mon patronus représente ta forme animagus. Déclara la jeune rousse en regardant son petit ami.

- C'est exacte et le mien te représente.

- Et moi je suis tous seul ! Pleurnicha Sirius, tel un enfant.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce que tu fessais avec Knight ?

- Non, mais comme tu l'as vue hier, je ne craignais rien avec lui, il m'a sauvé de Remus et nous avons filé.

James accepta cette version des faits et ensemble il repartir en cour. Mais Sirius sembla plus retissant dans le fait que Lily et Knight avait passé la nuit dans la forêt, mais garda pour lui ses soupçons.


	21. La dernière bataille

Chapitre 22 : La dernière bataille.

Le début du mois de mai fut stressant pour le directeur de poudlard Albus Dumbledore. Un de ses contacte lui avait annoncé que Voldemort attaquerait sous peut avec toute son armé, afin de prendre possession du l'école de magie. Il voulut évacuer les étudiants mais Voldemort l'aurait sut immédiatement, donc il avait contacté le bureau des aurors afin d'avoir des renforts disponible dans le cas ou Voldemort attaquerait. Mais à peine ceux-ci étaient arrivés qu'une sorte de protection fut érigé autour de poudlard. Albus, après l'avoir examiné, en déduit qu'elle empêchait les individus de sortir mais pas de rentrer.

Pendant l'un des repas il demanda le silence afin de pouvoir s'adressé a tous le monde.

- Chers élèves j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Il y a quelques jours j'ai été informé qu'il était possible que le seigneur des ténèbres lance une attaque de grande envergure sur notre école. J'en aie aussitôt informé le département des aurors qui on mit à notre disposition quinze aurors. Je ne vais pas vous cacher ce que je sais donc si vous voulez bien attendre pour poser vos questions.

Il se peut que le Lord noir attaque d'ici peut de temps, et malheureusement il a déjà placé un moyen de tous nous retenir a l'intérieur du domaine de poudlard. Nous ne savons pas quant il va attaquer poudlard mais nous avons une idée des troupes qu'il risque d'utiliser.

Les aurors et moi-même pensons que c'est pour poudlard qu'il va venir, par conséquent, c'est avec son armé qu'il prendra d'assaut l'école de magie.

Déjà les élèves criaient et posaient des tonnes de questions.

- SILENCE. Tonna un des aurors.

- Merci Allan, comme je le disais c'est une armée des ténèbres qui envahira poudlard. Les professeurs et aurors vont vous défendre du mieux qu'ils peuvent mais cela risque d'être insuffisant.

- Je veux me battre !

James s'était levé, suivit de Sirius, Remus.

- Je vous remercie de vouloir défendre les autres élèves. Tous ceux qui voudront participer à l'attaque recevront un entrainement des aurors et professeurs. Bien sur je ne peux accepter les volontaires qu'au dessus de la quatrième année. Les autres n'en connaissent pas assez. Tous ceux qui veulent se battre reste les autres peuvent partir. Les cours son bien entendu annuler.

Beaucoup d'élèves restèrent. Le directeur compta soixante gryffondors, quarante serdaigles et une vingtaine de poufsouffles. A sa grande surprise et celle des différents élèves AUNCUN élèves de serpentard n'était resté.

- Bien mes chers enfants si vous êtes là c'est que vous voulez défendre votre école. A partir de demain nous vous réapprendrons des sorts de protection et a faire de duels. Certain d'entre vous qui maitrisez déjà les sorts que nous ferrons, passerons du temps à en perfectionner d'autre.

Comprenez bien que si vous venez vous battre, il y a de grande chance pour...

En laissant sa phrase en suspend il leurs fient comprendre que beaucoup d'entre eux n'en reviendraient pas. Ils commencèrent aussitôt leur apprentissage de sorts.

* * *

Dans le salon de Salazar Serpentard, Narcissa regardait William depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Puis se décidant à lui parler elle ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est William qui parla en premier.

- On commence ton entrainement dès cet aprème !

Narcissa ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. Ils allaient finalement s'entrainer comme les autres, alors pourquoi ne pas être resté dans la grande salle ? Comme s'il avait lut dans ces pensés William lui expliqua.

- Tu ne t'entraineras pas avec les aurors, mais avec moi. Si ce que nous a dit Dumbledore est vrai, Voldemort attaquera avec énormément de troupes et les aurors n'apprendrons rien d'utiles aux élèves. De plus il faut que je te disse un truc ou deux sur moi.

- Vas-y ! L'encouragea-t-elle.

- C'n'est pas facile alors ne m'interrompe pas. Narcissa hocha la tête et Will commença. J'aie été élevé par des elfes dans le royaume de Noldor depuis que je suis âgé de deux ans. J'y aie appris la langue du vent, celle des fées, et également la magie elfique. Je suis partit de là bas lorsque mon père adoptif est mort, j'avais treize ans, et après une période de trois ans au Japon je suis revenu en Grande Bretagne. Je suis entré directement en sixième année et fait ta connaissance. Puis la dernière chose à savoir sur moi et que je n'aie appris il n'y a pas longtemps, je suis William Merlin Knight dernier héritier vivant de Merlin. Si je t'aie dit tous ça, c'est parce que tu es une amie a moi et que tu vas apprendre des sortilèges que peut connaisse.

Il fit une pause pour que son amie puisse enregistrer tous ce qu'il avait dits. Narcissa elle regardait William de haut en bas.

- Tu as vraiment été élevé par des elfes ?

- C'est marrant mais je n'aurais pas crut que ce serait ta première question. Dit William en souriant. Mais oui, les elfes mon élevés durant onze ans. Et je suis vraiment de la famille de Merlin. Expliqua Will en anticipant sur la prochaine question de Cissa.

- Maintenant je veux que tu aille te changer et me rejoindre aux bords du lac.

Quinze minutes plus tard Narcissa et William étaient près du lac en vêtements de sport moldu. Et commencèrent l'apprentissage de Narcissa.

- Tout d'abord tu dois savoir contrôler ta magie. Normalement c'est très dur mais comme je vais t'aider tu devrais y arrivé.

Il fit une démonstration de se qu'il attendait de Narcissa. Il se concentra et des voutes de couleurs sortirent de certaines partit du corps de William. C'est comme ci un feu grandissait a l'intérieur de William et voulait en sortir, un feu bleu avec des reflets pourpres. Ce que Narcissa voyait était l'aura de William. Une fois qu'il eu reprit son apparence normale, il expliqua a son "élève" comment y parvenir. Il allait lui-même lui donner de la puissance pour que l'aura se réveille.

* * *

Dans la grande salle de poudlard les élèves furent repartit selon se qu'ils devaient apprendre. Les professeurs leurs apprirent des sorts pour crée des boucliers et les aurors s'occupaient des septièmes et sixièmes années et révisaient le sort de désarmement et le Stupéfix. Lorsque le directeur et certains autres tournèrent brusquement la tête vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. Rose, Remus et Allan Potter fessaient partit des individus qui avaient également ressentit la petite vague de puissance. Le directeur sortit et revint quelques minutes après avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Rose eu alors elle aussi un sourire, elle savait que c'était William qui avait dégagé cette vague de puissance, et que William ne l'abandonnerait pas, comme le pensaient tous les autres. Elle se remit au travail, et à la fin de la journée, une autre vague fut ressentit. Mais celle-ci était différente de la précédente. C'était Finwë qui avait apprit a Rose et William à faire sortir leur aura. Elle n'y était arrivé qu'après le départ de Will, et ce demanda qui aurait put faire ça ? Elle ce dit qu'elle devrait apprendre a Lily quelques sorts puissant pour qu'elle puisse se défendre seul.

* * *

Près des rives du lac de poudlard une jeune étudiante venait de réussir à faire sortir son aura. Elle fermait les yeux a se moment et cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais William lui dit qu'elle était verte.

- Chaque couleur a sa propre signification et la tienne veut dire l'espérance et la compréhension des autres.

- Et le bleu plus violet ?

- En réalité d'après un japonais c'est pourpre. Les couleurs veulent dire, la pureté des sentiments, sagesse, la communion des âmes pour le bleu. La puissance et autorité pour le pourpre. Il se peut que l'aura change car elle reflète se que l'on est au fond de nous.

Narcissa avait écouté ce que William lui avait dit et était totalement d'accord avec lui.

- Bien, après le repas nous revenons ici pour que je te parle des possibles alliés de l'autre mage noir. Tu t'es beaucoup fatiguée mais tu verra qu'au fur et à mesure l'aura mettra moins de temps à venir et ne t'épuisera plus.

Après le diner ils retournèrent donc près du lac.

- Nous savons que le Voldemort peut faire appel a des détraqueurs donc je voudrais voir ou en est ton patronus. Et arrête d'avoir peur de son nom, tu sais qu'il s'appel normalement Tom.

Narcissa acquiesça et fit apparaître son patronus. Le dragon, William le reconnu immédiatement et fit sortir le sien. Si des élèves avaient regardé vers le lac ils auraient put voir deux dragons fait de vapeur blanche.

- Cissa, es ce que tu sais qui représente le dragon ?

- Une personne en laquelle on a tous les deux mis nos espoirs, d'après Nelson.

« Pour une fois qu'il a raison ce crétin de prof » Pensa William.

- Je pense que ton patronus est assez fort pour tenir les détraqueurs a distance si besoin es ! Maintenant je vais t'apprendre certain sorts pour neutralisé les mangemorts, il ce peut que TOM ait recourt a des vampires mais il son dure a tuée, le plus rapide étant par une arme blanche, épée, couteau etc.

Je vais t'enseigné un sort utile mais avant tous, connaît tu " _l'Ecleria_ " ?

- Bien sur c'est le sort de foudre !

- En réalité, comme son nom l'indique, c'est le sort d'éclaire. Le sort de foudre c'est " _Fulguris_ " puis vient le sort " _Raïden_ " qui invoque le dieu des éclaires et qui peut frapper dix personnes à la fois. Le principe est le même pour les trois sorts, il faut penser a un éclaire et dire l'incantation. Mais le changement vient du sorcier qui le lance. Si tu tente maintenant le _Raïden_, il pourrait te tuer car tu ne maitrise pas ton aura et quand tu la maitriseras tu ne pourras pas lancer beaucoup de sort de forte puissance.

- OK ! On commence par les sorts faciles puis on fera les autres.

- Jusqu'à se que l'attaque commence je t'apprendrai le _Fulguris_, _l'Occulto_ qui peut annuler certain sorts, et le _protego_ _aura_, il sert à concentrer ton aura dans ton sort de protego pour le renforcer. Les sortilèges qu'il peut arrêter dépend du sorcier qui le lance, mais il ne pourra en aucun cas arrêter un _Avada_, il pourra peut être un _Doloris_ mais pas plusieurs. Ensuite tous les sorts que tu connais déjà seront amplifiés grâce à ton aura.

* * *

L'entrainement de tous avançait bien, Lily et Narcissa fessaient chacune des progrès de leurs coté. Lily avait réussi à faire apparaître son aura avec l'aide de Rose, celle-ci était lilas se qui signifiait l'amour, la sincérité et la pureté. Celle de Rose, grise, voulait dire la fidélité. Elles avaient aussi progressé dans l'apprentissage des sorts et Narcissa maitrisait déjà _l'Occulto_ et le _Fulguris._ Et Lily avait apprit un sort elfique pouvant accélérer ses mouvements. Les autres élèves progressaient aussi avec les aurors.

Puis lors d'un diner une secousse parcourut le château et tous arrêtèrent de manger. La plupart redoutaient se moment mais d'autre comme Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Black eurent un sourire qui laissait à penser qu'ils étaient au courant du jour de l'attaque. Le directeur demanda le silence mais une voix magiquement amplifié retentit dans tous poudlard.

**19h00**

- Je suis Lord Voldemort et vous ne pouvez firent nulle part. Ceux qui accepteront de se soumettre a moi auront peut être la vie sauve. Tous ceux là doivent sortir immédiatement et se prosterner devant moi. Je ne vous laisse que deux heures, après quoi poudlard tombera et vous avec.

Le directeur regarda l'heure, il était exactement 19 heures, donc a 21 heures le mage noir le plus craint de Grande Bretagne attaquerait l'école de magie poudlard, supposer l'endroit le plus sur de Grande Bretagne.

La plupart des serpentards qui avait des parents mangemorts se levèrent. Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black furent les premiers à se lever et sortir de la grande salle. Suivit par Lestrange Avery et Dolohov et d'autre en tous quarante serpentards, dix poufsouffle, deux serdaigles et un gryffondor de troisième année. Ensemble ils sortirent rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort. Et le "hasard" voulut que tous ceux qui partirent furent ceux qui ne s'étaient pas entrainer avec les aurors.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore se mis debout et capta l'attention de ces élèves.

- Le jour que nous redoutions est arrivé ! Se soir le seigneur des ténèbres attaque notre école. Nous avons renforcé les défenses de la grande salle. Je conseille aux non combattants de rester dans cette pièce. Les autres peuvent d'or et déjà allez se préparer.

Les élèves allèrent dans leurs salles communes afin de revêtir des vêtements plus confortables. En arrivant dans leurs dortoirs Lily et Rose virent une tenue pour chacune d'elle sur leurs lits respectifs, et les mirent. Lily enfila un pantalon et une veste de la même couleur que ses cheveux, Rose, revêtit un pantalon et une veste blanche. Elles savaient toutes les deux qui le leur avaient offert. En redescendant elles se mirent près de James, Remus et Sirius qui avait mit un uniforme d'auror que le père de James prêtait a tous, car ils étaient résistant. Puis, elles virent Narcissa franchir les portes de la grande salle. Elle portait comme elles une tenue que William lui avait donnée, vert, pour elle. Mais se qui les surprit fut William qui vint voir Lily.

**20h00**

- Cissa s'est entrainer avec moi, elle pourra vous être utile.

- Et toi aussi ? Demanda Lily.

- Non pas moi ! Désoler mais j'aie autre chose à faire.

Il repartit sans un regard pour Rose ou une autre personne. Quant il franchit la grande porte de poudlard, les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux sur le fait que William Knight avait quitté le château.

- UN LACHE !

Sirius avait dit haut et fort ce que beaucoup d'élèves pensaient. Mais Rose savait que jamais William ne la laisserait, il lui avait promit de la protéger et elle comptait bien se battre.

Le temps passa doucement pour les occupants de la grande salle et bientôt l'heure crainte de tous arriva et la voie de Voldemort retentit de nouveau dans poudlard.

**21h00**

Voldemort regardait ses troupes et en particulier le chef des vampires qui était a sa droite. Il avait réussi à le convaincre de venir l'aider, en échange les vampires pourraient transformer autant de sorcier qu'ils voulaient.

- Qu'en dite vous conte, une belle nuit pour en finir non ? Ces traites au sang et sang de bourbe vous mourir.

- Je me fiche des quelques sorcier si je suis venu ce soir, c'est a cause de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que mes vampires vous on assisté. Un seul a pus en revenir.

Puis le lord amplifia sa voix pour être entendu de tous.

- Le temps que je vous avais accordé vient d'expiré. Certains m'on rejoint et les autres on préférés resté et mourir.

Pendant sont discourt les combattants de poudlard étaient sortit et virent, entre la forêt interdite et le lac, l'armé des ténèbres avancé vers le château. Ils passaient par les grilles du domaine, il était difficile de dénombrer les troupes ennemies. Mais les géants et trolls qui surplombaient le reste étaient facilement reconnaissable. De plus un bon nombre de détraqueurs volaient au dessus des forces adverses. De là où ils étaient, les forces de Dumbledore pouvaient compter plus de trois cents ennemies.

Les cent vingt élèves debout dans le parc attendaient le début de l'attaque les professeurs s'était repartit dans les rangs des étudiants.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore, la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall, les professeurs Nelson, Gobe-Planche, Slugorne et Flitwick se concentreraient sur l'attaque pendant que Mmes Pince, Chourave, Pomfresh et Bibine s'occuperaient sur les soins dans la grande salle.

Les aurors eux aussi étaient dans les rangs, Alastor Maugrey et Allan Potter, couveraient les flans.

Les forces des ténèbres avaient de leurs cotés 50 détraqueurs, 3 géants et 5 trolls en première ligne, pour faire le maximum de dégâts sans trop de perte. Il y avait également 50 inféries (des morts ramener a la vie par magie noir) 2 chimères (créatures aussi grosse qu'un éléphant a tête de lion, corps de chèvres et queue de serpent). Et une centaine de vampire qui pouvaient attaquer a tous moment. De même, 20 loups garou avec Greyback à leur tête, Voldemort leurs avaient donnés une potion pour ce métamorphoser avant la pleine lune et 130 mangemorts et enfants qui les avaient rejoints. Et bien entendu Voldemort.

- ATTAQUER !! Ordonna l'héritier de Serpentard.

La moitié des détraqueurs foncèrent immédiatement sur les étudiants, suivit des géants, qui avaient une armure, et des trolls avec leurs masses.

- STUPEFIX !

- SPERO PATRONUM !

Les sortilèges de stupéfaction se mirent à pleuvoir sur les trolls et géants. Accompagnés de patronus pour la protection contre les détraqueurs. Ainsi un petit dragon, une panthère, un phénix, un jaguar, un chat et un cerf apparurent et maintenaient une distance entre les créatures volantes et ceux qui défendaient poudlard. (Le phénix de Dumbledore et le chat de McGonagall).

Deux des trolls tombèrent sous les sorts mais les géants résistaient plus aux effets des sorts. Ils entamèrent donc l'attaque a coup de points ou de masse sur les élèves, professeurs et aurors.

Ceux-ci ripostèrent avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Enchainant les sorts de défenses et d'attaques, se protégeant les uns les autres. Et le véritable combat débuta.

* * *


	22. Les oubliés

Pardon pour le retard du chapitre mais j'aie des problèmes pour écrire la fin.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Les oubliés

**21h10**

_Ceux-ci ripostèrent avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Enchainant les sorts de défense et d'attaque, se protégeant les uns les autres. Et le véritable combat débuta…_

Les détraqueurs qui étaient tenu à distance restèrent en retrait en attendant une nouvelle occasion d'attaquer les défenseurs du château. Ils voulaient se nourrir de l'âme de ces étudiants.

Voyant que ses détraqueurs ne pouvaient avancer plus et que deux trolls étaient déjà tombés, Voldemort lança les chimères a l'attaque avec le soutient des loups garou. Avec ce regain de puissance les forces de Voldemort prirent du terrain sur celles de Dumbledore, qui durent rompre leur formation et se rassembler en petits groups.

**Group des maraudeurs :**

Les loups garou venaient de percer la ligne d'étudiants qui protégeaient poudlard et Remus, James et Sirius se retrouvèrent séparer des autres.

- Ca c'est pas cool ! Averti Sirius.

- Patmol c'est vraiment pas le moment propice pour plaisanter.

- Il a raison, d'autan plus que vous n'êtes pas des loups garou, et qu'une morsure pourrait vous tués.

- Qu'es ce que je disais c'est vraiment pas...

- STUPEFIX !! Crièrent James et Remus.

Ils avaient pointé leurs baguettes sur un loup garou qui sautait sur Sirius. Puis deux autres loups se dirigèrent vers eux. Ils plongèrent sur le coté afin de les évités en se préparant a un nouvelle assaut. Un des loups sauta sur James qui ne dut sa survit qu'a ses reflexe de poursuiveur.

L'autre bête chargea Remus qui lui lança un Stupéfix qu'elle esquiva. Au moment où il aurait due ce retrouvé avec un loup garou sur lui Remus ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et vit un chien mordre le loup. Sirius dans sa forme canine l'avait protégé, il entreprit alors d'en immobilisé le plus possible.

- Corndrue, Patmol couvrez moi !

Aussitôt un cerf et un chien noir se jetèrent sur tous les loups garou à porter et Remus les stupéfiais. Ils réussirent à avoir sept loups comme ça en presque une heure. James et Sirius avaient de nombreuses blessures tendit que Remus était épuisé magiquement. Une voix ce fit entendre par-dessus les cries et les hurlements de douleurs.

- RENTREZ DANS LE CHATEAU !

**Groupe de Rose, Lily et Narcissa :**

Dès que les loups garou et les chimères leurs foncèrent dessus les "trois fleurs" se retrouvèrent séparer des autres et face une des chimères.

- Des idées pour se débarrasser de se truc ? Questionna Narcissa.

- Stupéfix !

La chimère ne fut pas le moins du monde affecter par le sort de Rose. Au contraire elle chargea, la créature mythique percuta l'elfe qui se cogna contre un arbre qui la sonna.

- ROSE ! Narcissa à trois on retente le Stupéfix. UN.

- DEUX. Continua Cissa

- TROIS, STUPEFIX ! Crièrent-elles en même temps.

Les deux sorts touchèrent la chimère qui s'immobilisa quelque secondes avant de cracher du feu par sa gueule. Les deux filles ne durent leur salut qu'as un bouclier dressé par Rose. Puis toute les trois firent pleuvoir un flot de sortilèges variés, mais la créature a tête de lion ne s'emblais pas réagir aux trait de lumière magique.

Elles se mirent a réfléchirent tout en évitant les coups de griffes ou bien d'être carbonisé. C'est finalement Lily qui trouva la solution et appela ses amies

- J'aie lut un truc dessus un jour, il faut lui mètre du plomb dans la bouche et le faire fondre. Cela lui brulera les entrailles.

Rose réfléchit à fond pour réaliser l'idée de son amie mais n'arrivait à rien. C'est Narcissa qui trouva la solution.

- Faites lui ouvrir la gueule, je m'occupe du reste. Dit-elle en regardant la chimère.

Les deux gryffondors la regardèrent la serpentard qui avait l'air sur d'elle, ensuite elles jetèrent plusieurs sorts dans la tête de la chimère. Celle-ci sous la foule de sorts qui l'atteignit elle rugit de mécontentement et Narcissa en profita pour lancé un des sort que William lui avait apprit.

- Fulguris !

Le sort de foudre fila vers la gueule ouvert de la chimère et rentra à l'intérieur. Aussitôt la chimère hurla de douleur et s'effondra.

Les deux autres filles regardèrent leur amie alors que celle-ci venait de tué, pas neutralisé, une créature réputée résistante. Mais peut de temps après Narcissa s'évanouie.

- CISSA !

- CISSA ! Rose rejoint Lily près de Narcissa.

Elles portèrent la serpentard pour l'emmener vers le château où elle pourrait ce reposé, retentit alors la voix de Dumbledore.

- RENTREZ DANS LE CHATEAU !

Elles coururent le plus vite qu'elles purent vers poudlard

**Groupe de Potter senior plus élèves: **

Une fois séparés en plusieurs groups, l'auror Allan Potter, dix autres aurors et la quarantaine d'étudiants qui l'entourait firent face à un troll des montagnes et aux détraqueurs. Heureusement les aurors savaient faire un patronus résistant à ces créatures.

- Tenez bon ! Ordonna le père de James.

Le peut de patronus fait réussi à tenir les mangeurs d'âmes a distance. Celui de l'auror Potter représentait une salamandre et attaquait sans relâche. Mais les détraqueurs étaient plus obstinés à avoir les étudiants et finir par avoir raison des défenses. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'espace et l'effet se fit vite sentir, le désespoir et la joie de vivre s'envolèrent et les pensées joyeuses furent aspirées. Quelque aurors tentèrent de reformer leur patronus mais aucunes pensées heureuses ne leur venaient a l'esprit.

« C'est fichu, on ne s'en sortira jamais » Pensa le plus vieux des Potter présent dans le parc.

C'est alors que plusieurs patronus arrivèrent et chassèrent les détraqueurs. Qui aurait plus prévoir que le serpent de Severus Rogue sauverait un jour le père de la personne qui le maltraitait le plus. Mais c'était bien le cas, Severus arrivait au loin avec Alastor Maugrey et d'autres personnes. Avec le gain de temps les douze aurors relancèrent le charme du patronus et les firent allez contre les détraqueurs.

- ...LE CHATEAU !

La fin de cette phrase fut accompagnée de détonations, le directeur courait vers le château en jetant des contres sorts vers ses arrières. Une chimère courait après les étudiants que protégeait le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Alors les différents aurors prirent le plus d'élèves possible, certain avaient été touchés par les effets des détraqueurs et d'autres avaient malheureusement ressuent le baissé du détraqueur, leurs âmes ayant disparut, les aurors décidèrent de secourir en priorité les vivants.

Une fois à l'intérieur du château ils conduisirent les blaisés vers les lits de camps.

**Groupe de Dumbledore plus élèves:**

Après avoir été séparé des autres le directeur rassembla environ cinquante élèves pour contrer les dix loups garou, la chimère et un troll.

La chimère venait de tué deux élèves et le troll cassait les bras et les jambes des autres avec sa masse. Les loups garou mordirent cinq élèves avant de se faire repousser par le directeur et d'autres professeurs.

Albus Dumbledore regarda autour de lui et voyant ses jeunes étudiants se faire massacrer il hurla.

- RENTREZ DANS LE CHATEAU !

Puis il se mit à courir tout en protégeant les élèves des loups et autres qui les pourchassaient.

**22h00 : Grande salle de poudlard.**

Les personnes blessées furent installé sur les nombreux lits de camps et Mme Pomfresh s'afféra a soigné ceux qui avait été griffées ou mordue par un des loups garou. Ils se comptaient heureusement sur les doits d'une main, mais d'autres étudiants avaient malheureusement subies le baissé du détraqueur. Narcissa était sur un lit a coté de Remus, tout deux épuisé magiquement. Cette attaque avait couté la vie à une vingtaine d'étudiants, et beaucoup avaient été blessé. Trois aurors avait également périt, et les autres étaient plus ou moins en bon état.

Le directeur observa les dégâts qu'avait causés Voldemort, puis des coups retentirent coutre les grande portes de poudlard. Vue la force des coups ce devait être les géants qui tentait de forcé la première protection, s'ils réussissaient il n'y aurait plus que les portes de la grande salle pour les protéger.

De leurs côtés les élèves déséspéraient de remporter la victoire. Lily était dans les bras de James.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Demanda pour la cinquième fois James.

- Non je t'assure que je vais bien. Tu le doit a Narcissa qui nous a sauvés, Rose et moi.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs où a tu appris ce sort ? Il était très efficace. Questionna Rose.

Narcissa qui se remettait grâce à des potions de soins lui répondit d'une voix pâteuse.

- Demande a William.

Aussitôt le silence retomba dans le petit group. Bientôt briser par une réflexion d'on Sirius Black avait le secret.

- De toute façon il est partit rejoindre l'autre camp, et si je le croise cette nuit je me ferais un plaisir de me battre avec lui. Tu a fais une erreur en tombant amoureuse de lui, il ne t'aime pas.

- Jamais tu ne le croiseras dans l'autre camp ! Répliqua Rose avec force. Si William est partit c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons, et jamais tu ne doit mettre en doute les sentiments de William a mon égard, il m'aime je le sais !

Le nombre de morts s'élevait à une vingtaine d'individus de plus cinq élèves étaient entre la vie et la mort a cause de morsures de loups garou. Les aurors eux, avaient perdu trois des leurs mais le temps n'était pas aux lamentations, le ministre n'avait envoyé que quinze aurors pour affronter Voldemort, si les étudiants ne s'étaient pas battu avec eux ils seraient probablement déjà tous mort et le seigneur des ténèbres aurait conquis poudlard.

Les coups contre la porte raisonnaient depuis plus d'une heure, mais les protections mis à cet endroit étaient forte et elles devraient encor tenir deux heurs. Les occupants de la grande salle mangeaient diverses choses pour regagner quelques forces et puis brusquement les bruits des géants sur la porte se turent.

- Vous croyez qu'ils on réussit a passé ? Demanda une serdaigle.

- S'ils seraient passés on les entendrait frapper cette porte. Rectifia un gryffondor en montrant la porte de la grande salle.

" TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! "

Trois petits coups retentirent dans la salle silencieuse.

**23h10**

" _TOC ! TOC ! TOC ! "_

- C'est eux, ils viennent pour nous éliminés.

- Qu'es ce qu'on va faire ?

Les questions fusaient de tous les coins de la salle et même les personnes blessées regardèrent vers la double porte qui gardait la salle à manger de l'école. Puis les portes tremblèrent et devinrent floue, comme si elles étaient soumises à une très forte chaleur, et reprirent leurs formes originales.

- Vous pensez que c'était quoi ? Interrogea Sirius.

Mais une voix derrière lui répondit avant que Rose ne puisse le faire.

- C'était le signe de mon arrivé !

Les sorciers tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire qui la couvrait entièrement, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. La personne releva la tête et fit le tour de la salle des yeux.

- J'aie l'impression que vous avez besoin d'un coup de baguette.

- Dégage de là, tu n'es pas le bien venu, lâche ! Gronda Sirius en fixant l'homme, il était habillé d'un pantalon en peau de dragon bleu avec la veste assortit. Les bottes et la cape noir portait de fin motifs fait avec du fil d'or.

- Black, comme toujours tu devrait réfléchir avant de parler.

- Excuser moi messieurs, mais je voudrais savoir comment êtes vous arriver ici monsieur Knight ? Questionna Albus qui brandissait sa baguette sur le sorcier.

Les lèvres de William Knight s'étirèrent et il répondit à la question du directeur sans pour autant le regarder.

- Tous d'abord je suis partit d'ici avant qu' « il » ne donne l'assaut, puis quand je suis revenu il y avait deux géants qui s'acharnaient sur les portes extérieurs, je leur aie gentiment demandé de s'écarter puis je suis venu dans cette salle pour manger un morceau avant de repartir. La suite vous la connaissez.

- Will, tu veux dire que les géants on acceptés de te laissé passé ? Narcissa s'était relever et regardait son ami en lui demandant ça.

- Pas spécialement, il a fallut les persuader, je t'informe d'ailleurs qu'un des sorts du livre que je t'ai offert fonctionne même sur les géants.

Narcissa regarda le serpentard bouche bé puis éclata de rire en le prenant dans ses bras. Personne ne compris que William avait utilisé un sortilège pour privé un géant de sa virilité.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Et pourquoi es tu partis ? Pourquoi être revenu ?

- Calme-toi Cissa, je ne peux pas répondre à tous en même temps. Si tu le permets je voudrais dire deux mots à ma petite amie.

Rose et William partirent dans un coin de la salle et revinrent deux minutes après main dans la main.

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennui mais il y a un mage noir au portes de l'école et il ne partira pas tous seul.

William se dirigea vers les portes avec Rose et avant de les franchir il se retourna.

- S'ils y en a qui peuvent encore se battre qu'ils sortent a la seconde explosion.

**23h00**

Les étudiants étaient rentrés dans le château depuis une heure et les géants s'étaient aussitôt mis à forcé les premières portes.

- Plus vite je veux en terminé avant demain ! Gronda le lord noir.

- Vous devriez vous calmez. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir et nous sommes plus de trois cent dehors. Personne ne viendra les aidés. Déclara LE vampire.

- Vous êtes vrai...

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'un des géants s'écroula devant la porte. Il hurla de douleur et l'autre géants s'arrêta de forcer la porte et regarda son compagnon à terre. Voldemort n'avais rien vue de ce qui était arrivé, mais en revanche le chef des vampires, lui avait vue l'action qui avait été rapide mais pas assez vite pour un œil de vampire.

- C'est un humain qui a jeté un sort au géant. Puis il a disparus quand le géant tombait, je n'aie pas vue comment. Déclara le vampire.

- C'est impossible !

- Je vous dis ce que j'aie vu. Si cela ne vous plais pas, je ne dirais plus rien.

Voldemort fulmina pendant encore dix minutes, jusqu'au bruit d'une explosion et qu'une voix se fasse entendre, une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu. Il regarda d'où venait la voix et il vit deux individus au dessus de la grande porte.

- Je m'adresse a l'armé des ténèbres qui foule en ce moment le parc de l'école de sorcellerie poudlard. Partez immédiatement ou vous murez. Lord Voldemort a attaqué poudlard en croyant que seul quelques aurors le défendrait mais il y a aussi plusieurs étudiants qui sont près à défendre cette place forte du monde magique.

William agita sa baguette et il y eu une nouvelle explosion. Les cent vingt personnes présente dans le château sortir et s'alignèrent devant les portes, baguette a la main. William avait en même temps fait voler les deux géants derrière les lignes ennemies. Quant il recommença a parler tous le regardèrent.

- Peut d'entre vous me connaisse vraiment, il regarda Lily et Narcissa longuement et continua. Mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui je suis, je vais me présenter. Je suis William M Knight et je suis le sorcier qui va mettre un terme à la barbarie qu'engendre le seigneur des ténèbres Lord Voldemort. A ceux qui défende poudlard en ce moment. Je tiens a vous remerciez et vous dire que vous ne serez pas seuls dans cette bataille. Des personnes dont vous avez ignorez l'existence sont là cette nuit pour révélez au grand jour qu'ils ne sont pas inferieurs aux sorciers.

Durant le petit discours de William le Lord noir se rappela où il avait déjà entendu cette voix.

- KNIGHT ! Hurla-t-il. Rejoint moi et prosterne toi et j'oublierai que tu t'es dressé contre moi. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour me défier.

William le regarda puis sourie en lui répondant.

- Désolé mais j'aie mal aux genoux, je suis donc dans l'incapacité d'agrée a ta requête. De plus il me semble avoir dit que nous n'étions pas seul, tu ne m'écoutais donc pas lorsque je parlais.

- C'est vrai que c'est très mal poli de ne pas écouter ces supérieurs. Remarqua Rose.

- La ferme espèce de monstruosité. Je sais exactement ce que tu es et tu vas mourir ici.

-_ SILENCE ! _Siffla William en fourchelangue.

Il leva la main et une boule de feu en sortie et monta dans le ciel, puis explosa. Aussitôt plusieurs sons se firent entendre de partout. Le premier vain de la forêt interdite, où cinquante centaures armé d'épées et d'arcs sortirent avec Bane et Firenze à leur tête, quelques fées et dryades restèrent dans l'ombre des arbres pour les couvrir. Puis la surface du lac se mis à bouillir et trois néréides en sortir assises sur d'énorme tentacule, ceux qui ne croyaient pas en l'existence du calamar géant en eurent le souffle couper. Et enfin venant de derrière poudlard, cent elfes noirs et des bois arrivèrent avec a leur tête les souverains de Noldor.

Tous le monde regarda les différents peuples arrivés, près à combattre. Une des elfes se dirigea vers les étudiants et quant elle arriva devant eux ils reconnurent la mère de Rose Agos. Elle les toisa un moment avant de relever la tête pour parler avec William.

- Je comprends que fasse appel a moi ils son mort de trouille tes petit sorciers. S'esclaffa Elwë.

_- Je n'ais pas peur !_ Répliqua Lily avec force

La reine regarda celle qui avait parlé dans sa langue, puis le sorcier au dessus d'eux et de nouveau la sorcière.

- Tout compte fais il se pourrait que j'aie mal jugé les sorciers. Il y en a qui fond honneur à Merlin. Déclara-t-elle l'air de rein.

Puis elle ce tourna vers les forces adverses et vit plusieurs vampires et un en particulier.

_- Conte Vlad Drakul, c'est toujours un déplaisir de vous voir. William merci de m'avoir invité, si tu veux bien._ Dit-elle en désignant les troupes qui attendaient le signale.

William sauta alors a ces coté et ce tourna vers Rose pour lui sourire. Et en même temps que la reine, et plus loin le roi et Bane ils hurlèrent.

- ÉCRASEZ-LES ! YA-HA ! Hurla Will.

_- PAS DE PITIE !_ Cria la reine.

_- DEFONCEZ-LES ! _Rugit le roi.

_- CHARGEZ ! _Ordonnèrent Bane et Firenze

Tous les peuples oubliés chargèrent les troupes de Voldemort suivit de près par Rose, Lily et Narcissa puis enfin tous les autres sorciers. Les troupes adverses firent de même. Pour la dernière bataille les oubliés étaient venus.

* * *

**Le petit « Ecrasez les ! Ya Ha ! » Vient d'une série manga qui s'appel '' Eyeshield 21 '' et n'est pas a moi. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes car même en me relisant j'en aie corrigé le plus que je pouvais. Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue. Mais si cette histoire vous a plu je ferais une suite dans les années 80, donc à l'époque d'Harry.**


	23. Le dernier combat

Merci à **Merlin Potter et aux autres pour leurs fidélités.**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : le dernier combat.

_- ÉCRASEZ-LES ! YA-HA ! Hurla Will._

_- PAS DE PITIE ! Cria la reine._

_- DEFONCEZ-LES ! Mugit le roi._

_- CHARGEZ ! Ordonnèrent Bane et Firenze_

_Tous les peuples oubliés chargèrent les troupes de Voldemort suivit de près par Rose, Lily et Narcissa puis enfin tous les autres sorciers. Les troupes adverses firent de même. Pour la dernière bataille les oubliés étaient venus._

Tout en chargeant dans les lignes ennemie William fit apparaître son katana, et le fit tourner au dessus de sa tête. Arrivé au niveau de la formation opposé les premiers a arrivés furent la chimère, les trolls et les géants, donc William essaya de les mètres hors d'état de nuire en donnant des coups de sabre dans leurs jambes. Malheureusement ils étaient très résistants et Will voulais garder sa magie pour Voldemort. Comme il avait réussi à sortir de l'enceinte du château malgré les sort de Voldemort il ne disposait donc de plus beaucoup de magie, mais toujours assez pour finir la nuit. Donc c'est en tenant son épée a deux mains qu'il traversa le rang que formait les trolls et géants. Il réussit à faire tomber un des trolls et l'acheva d'un coup en lui tranchant la gorge. Le sang gicla sur ses vêtements mais il continua à progresser pour pouvoir en finir au plus vite avec Voldemort.

Il traversa le parc a la recherche du lord noir tout en mettant hors jeux plusieurs de ses adversaires qui eurent la chance de croisé le chemin de son katana. Puis William entendit un cri venir de derrière lui, quant il se retourna, les inféries attaquaient un grand groupe d'élèves qui avaient du mal à les repousser. En effet elles étaient soutenues par les détraqueurs contre les professeurs et étudiants s'acharnaient. Les inféries étant des morts réanimés par magie noire, les détraqueurs ne les affectaient pas. Will décida d'allé leur donner un coup de patte lorsqu'un sort de mort l'atteignit.

* * *

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie chargea avec ses élèves, très vite il vit un gros groupe qui essayaient de faire reculer des inféries mais les détraqueurs les fessaient de plus en plus reculer. Albus alla donc les aider avec l'aide des professeurs.

- Spero patronum !

Six patronus corporelle sortirent des diverse baguettes et d'autres moins puissant. Les cinquante détraqueurs ne furent pas repoussé mais juste tenu a distance, le professeur McGonagall cria aux élèves que les inféries étaient vulnérables au feu et d'utiliser des sorts en conséquence. Les incendio qu'ils projetèrent ne les fessaient que reculer et les différents professeurs devaient maintenir leurs patronus et ne pouvaient les aider.

- A L'AIDE ! hurla un élève.

Le directeur regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où venais l'appel et vit que ceux qui ce défendaient contre les inféries allaient bientôt être submergé.

* * *

La reine des elfes noire avait toujours aimé se battre, mais lorsqu'elle s'était marié avec Olwë, un elfe des bois pacifiste et que Rose fut née, elle avait abandonné l'envie de ce battre au profit de sa famille. Donc quand William, le petit sorcier qu'elle avait vue grandir, lui avait demandé de l'aide en cas de conflit avec le mage noir, elle avait accepté de bon cœur. Puis il y a presque trois heurs il l'avait contacté et annoncé que lord Voldemort attaquait Poudlard et qu'il sollicitait la présence des oubliés.

Arrivé sur le domaine de l'école elle était partie voir William et ensemble ils avaient chargés. Là la mère de Rose décida de combattre, avec les autres elfes, les vampires qui sont leurs ennemis de toujours. Avec les centaures qui décochaient leurs flèches pour ralentir les "êtres de la nuit".

- Crevez sale vermine ! Cria la reine en brandissant une fine rapière.

Les vampires et elfes se battant à coup d'épée la magie ne les affectant pas beaucoup. Puis les vampires se mire a recevoir l'aide de mangemorts qui lancèrent des Avada Kadavra dans l'union des elfes. Soudain un cri alerta l'elfe.

_« Bon sens, il faut leurs donner un coup de main ! »_ Pensa Elwë.

Elle ne pensa plus aux élève lorsqu'elle vit William, qui plus loin reçut un rayon vert dans le dos. Elle l'observa un moment avant de tourner la tête vers sa fille qui combattait a ces côté. Et vit que Rose se serait précipitée vers Will si son mari ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Rose, ne bouge pas ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui tant qu'ils ne seront pas partit. Dit la reine en désignant l'armée des ténèbres.

* * *

Les maraudeurs, Lily, Narcissa et les aurors, eux avaient chargé les troupes de loups garou pour en finir. Après tout il devait être ici de leur plein grés ou sinon ils ne seraient pas dans cette forme. Donc quant Remus les avait vue il s'était sentit honteux d'avoir du sang de loup dans les veines, et sa rage augmenta lorsqu'il reconnu Fenris Greyback dans les loups qu'ils combattaient. Greyback était le loup garou qui l'avait mordu.

- Remus, ressaisit toi ! Il faut que tu nous aide. Lui ordonna Sirius.

- Il a raison Lupin. Confirma Narcissa. Il reste une dizaine de loup qui attaque tous le monde il faut les arrêter.

Remus Lupin acquiesça et chargea les loups avec les dix sept sorciers et sorcières présent avec lui. Il fonça sur le loup le plus proche et avec l'aide des deux autres maraudeurs il stupéfia un des loups, puis une masse vint lui tomber dessus. Quant il releva la tête il vit que Narcissa Black lui avait évité un bon coup de griffe de Greyback.

- Merci Black !

- Black, ce sont mon cousin et ma cousine. Moi c'est Narcissa.

Sur ces paroles Narcissa reparti aider Lily qui était aux prises avec un loup. Tendit que Remus ce retourna et fonça droit sur Greyback pour une vengeance personnelle. Il le combattit pendant dix minutes, grâce a ses sens de loup garou il était presque au même niveau que lui, mais Remus fini par trébucher et Fenrir lui lacera le bras gauche. Il aurait continué si un grondement ne s'était pas fait entendre. Ils regardèrent vers la source du bruit et Remus s'exclama.

- Merlin, qu'es ce que...

* * *

Au moment où William fut touché par l'avada kadavra une silhouette étira un mince sourire. Elle était en haut de la plus haute tour du château.

_« Je me doutai que ça ne serai pas si facile »_ Pensa-t-il.

Lors du début de la charge William avait envoyé un clone de lui-même pour débarrasser le chemin sans courir de risques, cependant l'appel de renfort des élèves l'avait perturbé et le clone s'était fait avoir. Il décida donc de sortir les grands moyens pour réduire le nombre d'ennemis. Il décida donc de participer à la bataille. Il se métamorphosa alors en un immense dragon noir de trente mètres de la tête au bout de la queue. Il s'envola et ce dirigea vers le group de professeur et d'étudiants qui étaient en plein affrontement avec les détraqueurs et inféries en poussant un grondement.

Tous virent alors le dragon qui s'envola d'une tour et qui fondit sur les inféries. Arrivé au dessus il entrouvrit la gueule et les étudiants les plus proche purent voir se qui ressemblait a un sourire, si un dragon pouvait sourire. Puis il l'ouvrit en plus grand et un feu qui à présent était d'un noir avec des reflets bleu sortit de sa gueule et carbonisa un tiers des créatures pourrissantes, les inféries. Enfin après un deuxième passage la totalité des cadavres furent réduis a l'état de tas de cendres. Ensuite William s'envola pendant que les élèves se chargeaient des blésés et de trois personne qui avait subit le bisé des détraqueurs.

_« Bon sens il en tombe de plus en plus ! » _

William grimpa plus haut dans le ciel de Poudlard et vit les différents groups qui bataillaient. Les étudiants et professeurs venaient de percer le barrage de détraqueurs et fonçaient à présent sur les mangemorts, qu'affrontaient déjà quelques néréides. La bataille s'engagea entre les mangemorts et les sorciers mener par Dumbledore. Plus loin il vit les aurors qui finissaient les loups garou avec l'aide des maraudeurs. Remus et Fenrir Greyback se battaient a l'écart des autres. William repéra alors le lord noir a l'écart des troupes et s'orienta vers lui, atterrit a cinquante mètre de lui et repris sa forme humaine.

_« C'est le moment, d'en finir bouse sur patte » _Jugea William en ce dirigea vers lui.

Arrivé à une dizaine de mètre de lui il s'arrêta et le regarda dans ces yeux rouges. D'un même mouvement ils levèrent leurs baguettes et deux Stupéfix en sortir et se percutèrent entre eux. S'en suivit trois minutes pendant lesquels William et Voldemort utilisèrent des sorts de plus en plus dangereux. Puis ils cessèrent d'un coup et le seigneur des ténèbres étira un sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

- Qui es tu réellement, et pourquoi être de leur cotés. Demanda Voldemort en désignant les sorciers qui étaient derrière William.

- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Quant a être de leur coté, je ne le suis pas, et les sorciers ne méritent pas que je soie du leurs. En revanche toi, qui te considère comme supérieur aux autres, n'est rien en face de ceux qui son prêt a tous pour ce en quoi ils croient. Des personnes comme eux qui défendent leur école.

- LA FERME ! Tu te croies fort avec tes petit discours, mais tu vas mourir...

- Je ne mourrai pas cette nuit, l'interrompit William. Je vais en revanche te faire payer toutes les attristées que tu as fait.

- TU VAS MOURIR KNIGHT, MOURIR COMME UN ENFANT, EN TREMBLANT !

- Si je dois mourir alors, je t'emmènerai avec moi. Car je préfère mourir en me BATTANT, que mourir en TREMBLANT.

William avait augmenté le son de la voix avait monté, et il avait crié les derniers mots en lançant deux sortilèges incendiaire sur le mage noir.

Le combat reprit William alternant entre les sorts de protection et d'attaque. Tendit que Voldemort lui se contentait de sort de magie noire et d'esquivé les enchantements de son adversaire. Puis comme il en avait marre il envoya un des impardonnables, le doloris, sur William.

Celui-ci ne ci attendant pas si rapidement le ressue dans le torse et s'effondra sur l'herbe sous la douleur.

- Alors on y va sérieusement hein !

_- Je suis navré que le sort te déplaise Knight. Mais je suis un sorcier puissant tu devras t'y faire_. Siffla Voldemort.

- Raïden ! Lança William. Puis il évita un sort d'écartèlement du lord. Qui lui-même avait échappé au sortilège en ce déplacent à douze mètre de l'impacte du charme qui créa un cratère.

S'en suivit dix minutes pendant lesquels Lord Voldemort et William Knight s'envoyèrent toutes sortes de sortilèges de magie plus ou moins noir. Les personnes qui jetèrent des coups d'œil virent plus ce qui ressemblait à un feu d'artifice de couleurs, qu'un duel entre deux sorciers. Puis Voldemort laissa sortir sa colère dans une explosion et une aura noire apparut autour de lui. La pluparts des combattants se stoppèrent pour voir d'où venait cette source de magie qui fit trembler beaucoup de sorciers.

Une seconde explosion suivit à peine une minute après la première, et cette fois un feu bleu avec un peut de pourpre semblait bruler le corps de William. Le sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de Voldemort disparut lorsque William fit apparaître son aura.

- On fait moins le malin le troll ! FULGURIS !

L'éclair bleu ce dirigea droit sur sa cible qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse. Et qui répliqua par un autre doloris que Will esquiva en roulant sur le coté.

- AVADA KADAVRA !!

Le sort vert sorti de la baguette de Voldemort et aurait tué William si Lily Evans n'avait pas plongé sur lui, les mettant hors de dangers. Ils se redressèrent et la jeune rousse pointa sa baguette magique vers le sorcier maléfique.

- Lily ! C'est mon combat, toi vas aider tes amis.

- Tu en fait partis alors je reste !

- NON TU PARS ECRASER LES MANGEMORT ET TU ME LAISSE LE TROLL !

Lily voyant la détermination dans les yeux du jeune Knight partit affronter les mangemort avec ses camarades. Le lord noir n'attendit pas et cria.

- CRISTAFIX ! Le sort de magie noir toucha le bras droit de William qui tenait la baguette, et se transforma en cristal.

« Fait chier ! » Se dit le jeune sorcier.

Et il prit la baguette dans son autre main et lança un nouveau charme au seigneur des ténèbres. Le duel dura encore vingt minutes et puis William entendit à nouveau deux cris, il en reconnu un comme celui de Rose. Elle venait de tomber au sol et ne bougeait plus. Son aura vira immédiatement au pourpre avec des nuances de bleu, la puissance l'emportant sur la sagesse.

« Si elle meurt... » Pensa-t-il sombrement.

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers son ennemi et celui-ci vit que les yeux de Knight normalement noir étaient entièrement bleus. Le regard de William fit ressentir une chose que lord Voldemort n'avait que très peut expérimenter, la peur. Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres et puissant mage noir avait peur d'un jeune sorcier de dix sept ans.

- Qu'...qui...Qui es tu ? La voix de Tom Jedusor tremblait.

- Je suis le sorcier élevé par les elfes parce que mes parents on été tués par un psychopathe. Je suis le dernier héritier de ma famille, pour tenir une promesse faite par un grand homme, je vais vous tué. Et la dernière chose que vous entendrez sera mon nom.

Pendant qu'il parlait, William avait levé la main vers le ciel et concentrait sa magie. Une boule de vingt centimètres de diamètre se forma et William se mis à courir vers Jedusor avec une boule violette dans une main et l'autre balançant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Voldemort il avança son bras pour lui passé le condensé de magie à travers la cage triasique.

- JE SUIS WILLIAM MERLIN KNIGHT !

Sûr ce hurlement la sphère de magie traversa le corps du mage noir de part en part.

* * *

**Au même moment.**

Rose leva la tête pour voir d'où venais ce grondement. Elle eu un immense soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'immense dragon qui vola vers les inféries.

« Heureusement qu'il n'est pas mort, sinon il aurait eu à faire a moi. » Rose repartit vers les vampires mais ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire et de nombreux elfes furent gravement blésés.

Parmi eux la reine fut touchée au bras qui tenait son épée. Elle ce battait contre le vampire auquel elle avait parlé avant le lancement de la charge. Au moment ou le chef des vampires abattit sa lourde et tranchante épée sur la tête de sa mère. Rose fit sortir son aura grise de son corps et atteignit sa mère avant qu'elle ne perde la tête. Elle interposa son épée entre la reine des elfes noirs et l'épée.

- Ne la touche pas espèce de raclure.

La mère de Rose partit quand sa fille le lui demanda. La laissant seul avec le vampire.

- Vous êtes bien le chef des vampires ? Questionna Rose.

- C'est effectivement moi, et toi qui es-tu gamine ? Rétorqua le vampire en tournant en cercle avec Rose. Se jugeant du regard.

- Je suis Rose Elwë Agos.

- Alors je comprends maintenant ce qui ce passe ici. Tu as fait venir tes parents pour ne pas mourir seul, comme c'est touchant. Dit-il en lançant un poignard à Rose qu'elle évita. Je suis le comte Vlad Dracul. Et avant de te tué je voudrais savoir comment as-tu put ramener autant d'unités en ci peut de temps ?

- Vous devriez vous adressez a celui qui combat Voldy en ce moment. Il s'agit du plus grand sorcier que je connaisse, et a l'occasion mon futur mari. C'est lui qui a franchit vos ridicules protections et qui les a ramener. Maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite, je vais vous battre pour toutes les personnes d'on vous avez gâché la nuit à commencer par moi.

Elle engagea alors le combat avec le comte Vlad. Le duel dura longtemps puis Vlad Dracul sauta loin de l'elfe puis déploya ses ailes et s'adressa à Rose.

- Alors _Princesse_ ne me dit pas que ce que je fais est hors de ta portée !

Rose réfléchit le plus vite qu'elle put et ce rappela une incantation qu'elle avait lu quant elle était petite. Elle voulait pouvoir jouer avec Will quant celui-ci était en Darky. Rose récita alors la formule.

- _Devient les ailes pouvant déchirer les ténèbres tristement lumineuses. Vole à travers les cent nuits éternelle, franchissant la noirceur qui se colore de blanc, continu et vient graver dans ce monde une nouvelle ère._

Le comte volant, vit un trou dans l'herbe se former aux pieds de l'elfe. De ce trou blanc sortit une forme noire et alla se positionner dans le dos de Rose. Aussitôt qu'elle atteignit son dos la chose prit la forme d'une paire d'aile en plume noir. _(Comme dans DN Angel pour ceux qui connaitraient) _Ensuite Rose s'envola et ce mis a la même hauteur que le chef des vampires.

- Sachez que rien ne m'est impossible !

Et elle réengagea le combat. Elle donna un coup d'épée que Vlad contra facilement, il enchaina en essayant de la trancher en deux par la vertical mais Rose se décala et évita de se retrouvé en morceaux. D'un même mouvement elle lui envoya son épée dans la jambe et lui ouvrit la cuisse. En hurlant de rage le vieux comte assena un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de la jeune fille.

Rose vit au loin William qui se dresser avec le seigneur des ténèbres, le voir se battre comme il le fessait, donna a Rose un regain de courage qui fessait d'elle une gryffondor. Elle fit alors quelques acrobaties aériennes tout en jouant de l'épée contre le vampire. Puis finalement Vlad Dracul réussi à se rapprocher suffisamment de Rose pour lui enfoncer son arme dans la hanche. Rose elle-même avait mis son épée dans le sternum du comte.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux d'une dizaine de mètres de haut en poussant des hurlements.

* * *

Peut de temps après une autre clameur retentit dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie. Tous les individus se tournèrent pour voir qui était à l'origine de se cri strident, et tous purent voir deux sorciers immobiles. L'un avec le bras qui traversait le corps de l'autre au niveau du ventre et une petite boule de lumière qui faiblissait. L'autre avec le visage crispé par la douleur, le corps de lord Voldemort disparut peut à peut de bas en haut.

- Tu me payeras ça Knight ! Dit-il en souriant.

- Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourras tenir TOM ! Et le dit Tom disparut.

Personne ne crus se qu'il vit a cet instant mais les vampires furent les premier à reprendre leur esprits et s'enfuirent par la forêt, enfin ceux qui échappèrent aux fées et dryades. Ensuite les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas stupéfié regagnèrent en courant la limite des protections du domaine, leur maître n'étant plus, les boucliers pour empêcher la fuite des étudiants étaient levés. Puis comprenant ce qu'il venait d'arriver l'armé des ténèbres se dispersa rapidement.

Quand William regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs corps étendu au sol. A priori les mangemorts avait, tout comme Voldemort, utilisé le sort de mort mais avait touché les leurs. Les doits du sorcier se crispèrent sur sa baguette, _« Tans de morts »_ Il repéra facilement la silhouette blanche qu'il cherchait et courut, enfin presque, vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur il découvrit que la tenue blanche était maculée de sang. Will tomba a genou a ces coté et entreprit de la réveiller.

- Rose ? Rose c'est pas le moment de faire la sieste.

- Mmmm ! William ? C'est fini ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la grande salle, où toutes les personnes se réunissaient. Il étendit Rose sur un des lits et alla chercher quelqu'un pour la soigner. Alors il se s'orienta vers la sortit où dans le parc les nombreux elfes et centaures se soignaient. Sa ne serait venu a l'idée d'aucun sorcier de les faire entrer pour les aidée. Le jeune sorcier passa parmi les blessés tout en les remercient de leur aide durant l'attaque.

_- William on est ici ! _L'appela la mère de sa condisciple.

_- Comment allez-vous majesté ?_ S'enquit-il en arrivant à leur niveau.

_- Bien mieux que les vingt cinq elfes qui on perdu la vie._ Répondit sombrement le roi.

William baissa la tête et jeta de nouveau un regard autour de lui. En soupirant il demanda au roi et à la reine de bien vouloir venir avec lui. En passant devant il demanda également a Bane de le suivre ainsi que les représentant fées et néréides. Il les conduisit dans la grande salle. Quant ils entrèrent touts les regards se braquèrent sur eux. William et les représentants se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, là ils montèrent sur l'estrade après avoir discuté.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Tous les humains se tournèrent vers William qui continua. Cette nuit lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Un tonnerre d'hourras et d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. SILENCE ! Savez vous combien de personnes sont mortes ce soir, vous vous réjouissez alors qu'à peine dix sorciers on perdu la vie. Alors que vingt cinq elfes plusieurs centaures se sont battu pour vous et on périe. Ils on donné leur vie pour un combat qui n'était pas le leur, parce que je leur aie demandé de m'aider à défaire le psychopathe qui sévissait en Grande Bretagne. Et comment vous les remercier, en les laissant dehors ! Combien d'entre vous sont allez les remercier.

- Comme tu l'as dit ils sont venus de leur plein gré ! Rétorqua un élève.

- S'ils n'étaient pas venu je suis près a parié qu'aucuns de vous ne seraient ici a vous réjouirent. S'ils sont venus c'est pour être reconnue en tant que peuple et non comme de vulgaires créatures magique. C'est grâce aux elfes que personnes n'es devenu vampire, l'effort qu'on fournit les centaures et leur flèches on aidé durant toute la nuit. Maintenant que j'aie dit ce que j'avais à dire, je voudrais vous présenter des personne qui vont vous aider.

Il se déplaça et les cinq représentants des oubliés se mirent sur le devant de la scène. Le roi de Noldor s'adressa aux sorciers.

- Nous sommes ici devant vous a la demande de celui-qui-a-vaincu-le-seigneur-des-ténèbres, il adressa un sourire a William, nous vivons parmi vous depuis plus de mille ans sans que vous n'y prêté la moindre attention. Maintenant, pour qu'il puisse vivre tranquillement sans qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le harcelle, moi et mes confrères allons devoir changer votre mémoire.

- QUOI ?

- NE NOUS TOUCHEZ PAS !

Les étudiants, professeurs et aurors étaient indignés et le fessait savoir.

- LA FEEERME !!! Hurla la reine. Personne n'est encore au courant du nombre de mort à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Alors un de plus ou de moins, qui verra la différence ? Souffla-t-elle.

William savait que c'était là l'humour des elfes qui ce manifestait. Ensemble les émissaires des différents peuples du vent entamèrent une incantation dans le but de changer les souvenirs des individus présent dans la salle.

_- VANYAR TELERI, VALA OROMË BELERIAND, WILLIAM MERLIN KNIGHT, MAIA MELIAN ! _Récitèrent-ils.

Aussitôt la tête de toutes les personnes ne comprenant pas la langue du vent se mis à luire. Et leur souvenirs furent modelé.

« Tout d'abord, une fois que William Knight fut partit de la grande salle, il n'était pas revenu. Puis tous ce que William avait accomplie fut "donner" au directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il avait fait de la magie sans baguette pour faire fuir les inféries. Il avait combattu pour la seconde fois un très puissant mage noir et l'avait vaincu. C'est lui qui avait rallié les centaures et autres pour la bataille. Dumbledore avait aussi l'intention de demander à ce que les peuple présent soit reconnu.»

Une fois les souvenirs modifié ils partirent pour leurs différents royaumes.

_- Au nom des peuples du vent je vous remercie. _Déclara le centaure.

_- Et je vous remercie d'être venu._ Dit William en s'inclinant.

Les jours suivants, la nouvelle de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres fit la une des journaux. Ainsi que le fait que c'est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, Albus Dumbledore qui avait mis un terme à l'agissement du mage noir.

Albus ressue l'ordre de Merlin 1er classe _(__**même s'il l'avait déjà ressue pour avoir vaincu Grindelwald en 1945)**_ Le ministère reconnu les elfes, centaures, fées et autres comme des individus équivalent les sorciers.

William et Rose finirent leur études et passèrent leurs ASSPIC, puis William la demanda en mariage lors du bal de fin d'année.

Remus et Narcissa se virent souvent lors de la dernière année a Poudlard, ils sortirent ensemble peut avant le dernier bal.

Beaucoup de mangemorts déclarèrent avoir agies sous l'impérium et les étudiant furent relâchés. Ils prétendaient avoir suivit le mage noir par peur et non par fidélité. Certain par contre comme Peter Pettigrow, qui avait utilisé les impardonnables furent condamné a Azkaban.

* * *

**Plus que l'épilogue et surement une suite.**


	24. Epilogue

Chapitre 26 : Epilogue.

**Famille Potter :**

Trois années avaient passé depuis " La bataille de Poudlard " et c'est avec une grande joie que Lily Evans Potter rentrait chez elle pour retrouver son mari. Pour ce noël de 1979 elle avait une très bonne nouvelle à annoncer à James. Lily rentra dans sa maison de la ville de Godric's Hollow. C'était plutôt un manoir qu'une maison, il était dans la famille de son mari depuis plus de cinq cent ans.

- James, tu es là ?

- Lily nous somme dans le salon !

Mme Potter alla dans son salon et vit son marie avec ses deux amis, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Elle les salua puis s'installa près de James.

- Ca tombe bien que vous soyez à la maison tous les trois, car j'aie une excellente nouvelle et je pense que James vous aurait dit juste après donc, elle inspira un coup puis regarda James dans les yeux. Tu te souviens de la nuit romantique que nous avons passée le mois dernier ?

- Heu, tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en parler devant touts le monde. Lui répondit James.

- Tu à tors, tu as été formidable. Dit-elle en fessant rougir son petit mari. De plus si je te parle de cette soirée c'est plus pour la conséquence que cela aura sur notre vie.

James n'avait pas tous comprit a l'instar de Remus qui avait toujours été vif d'esprit. Il se leva d'un bon et pris Lily dans ses bras.

- C'est merveilleux Lily, je suis si content pour toi et James.

La lumière se fit peut a peut dans la tête de celui-ci et finit par comprendre.

- Un...bé...bébé, on va avoir un bébé ? Interrogea-t-il pour s'en convaincre.

- Oui James, tu vas être papa. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Remarqua sa femme.

- YOUPI !! Cria Sirius. Une nouvelle génération de maraudeur va entrer à poudlard.

- SIRIUS ! Je t'interdis de corrompre notre enfant. Ordonna la future mère.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il va bien falloir lui apprendre les choses importantes à cet enfant.

- Faire des blagues sur d'autres enfants d'une école ne fait pas partit des choses importantes.

Ils fêtèrent la future naissance du nouveau Potter qui était prévu pour fin juillet début août. Puis James pris Sirius a part pendant que Remus et Lily discutaient. Remus qui vivait depuis un an avec la cousine de Sirius, Narcissa Black. Depuis la sortit de Poudlard, où ils étaient sorti ensemble a partir du soir du bal de fin d'année. Lui ne voulais pas d'enfants car il avait peur de transmettre sa lycanthropie.

- Alors Jamesie de quoi tu veux me parler ? Demanda Sirius.

- En premier tu arrête de m'appelé " Jamesie". Ensuite, j'en aie parlé avec Lily et nous voudrions que tu sois le parrain de l'enfant.

- James, je...je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Que vous me fessiez cette confiance, ce serait une joie pour moi que d'être le parrain du bébé Potter. Dit-il tout ému.

- Sirius, je voie que tu as apprit la nouvelle. Mais je te préviens, gronda Lily, c'est notre enfant, alors ne lui apprend rien de douteux.

- Tu me connais Lily jolie !

- Justement c'est parce que je te connais que je te dis ça !

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire, vite suivit de Lily et enfin de Sirius. Ils fêtèrent ce noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**Famille Lupin : **

Après la fin de ses études, Remus trouva un petit boulot dans un magasin sur le Chemin de Travers. Quant il n'y était pas, il partageait son temps entre ses amis Sirius et James, les deux maraudeurs qui était devenu aurors ou Narcissa avec qui il partageait un appartement dans Londres. Ce soir il rentrait plus tard que d'habitude car il était passé chez son ami James Potter.

- Cissa je suis rentré.

- Tu rentre tard ! Le réprimanda la jeune femme du salon.

- Désolé, j'aie fais un détour par Godric's Hollow. Lily attend un Bébé et c'est Sirius qui sera le parrain. Déclara le loup tout souriant.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Mais je plein quand même les professeurs qui vont avoir le futur petit Potter.

Remus vint s'installer dans le canapé et Narcissa se blotti contre lui.

- Et pourquoi, selon toi ?

- Ça me parait évident. Ricana-t-elle. Il ou elle va être l'enfant d'un maraudeur, le neveu ou la nièce d'un autre et aura le plus beau des vendeurs qui lui donnera des conseilles.

Le dis vendeur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et embrassa celle avec qui il vivait depuis un an et qu'il aimait profondément. Celle-ci le regarda un long moment, la lumière qui émanait du feu de cheminé lui éclairait le visage, ce qui le rendait très séduisant.

- Remus ?

- Mmmmm ?

- Tu sais les enfants...

- Je t'arrête tous de suite. Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas. Imagine que mon problème lui soit transmit ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que j'aie vécu.

- Je ne voie de quoi tu parle, tu as des amis qui ce fiche de ton problème de fourrure, comme dirait Lily, tu as un emploi et ton patron sait que tu dois t'absenté lors des pleines lunes. Et tu m'as moi, je t'aime Remus, et bientôt tu auras un enfant auquel tu pourras apprendre plein de choses.

A la dernière phrase elle caressa son ventre et Remus, qui avait vite comprit quelques minutes plus tôt pour Lily, mis environ cinq minutes pour se lever et prendre Narcissa dans ses bras et il lui fit une multitude de baisé.

- Il devrait arriver fin juin d'après le gyneco-mage.

« Je vais être père ! » Pensa le loup garou. Mais alors il va aller à Poudlard en même temps que le prochain Potter. Rappela-t-il.

- Alors là, je plein vraiment Dumbledore. Une autre génération de maraudeur perturbateur dans son école. Plaisanta Cissa.

Deux mois plus tard, le couple échangeait leur veux de mariage. Avec comme témoin James et Lily.

**Famille Knight :**

Après la bataille de Poudlard, tout le monde croyaient que Albus Dumbledore avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors quant William avait repris les cours tous crurent qu'il fessait partit des mangemorts qui avait été libérés. Bien sur les " peuples oubliés" l'avait remercié et il avait reçut la « _Mellon aer_ » l'ami sacré.

Puis a la sortit de Poudlard ils se marièrent, et deux ans plus tard vers la fin du mois d'aout 1979 Rose annonça a son mari qu'elle allait mètre au monde un petit prince elfique. William tout heureux alla l'annoncer aux parents de cette dernière. Arrivé à Noldor ils allèrent directement dans les appartements royaux.

- Maman, papa !

Rose se précipita dans les bras de ses parents. William resta un peut en retrait et observa la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il vit l'expression du père de Rose et se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

- Pouvons nous vous parlez ? Demanda le sorcier.

Les deux souverains s'assirent et Rose leur annonça la venue prochaine de l'hérité Knight.

- Félicitation a tous les deux ! Et en plus d'être un Knight cet enfant sera aussi un Agos.

- Oui c'est sur qu'avec une mère comme Rose il aura un tempérament de feu.

La soirée continua ainsi puis lord du diner Olwë demanda à parler avec William. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du roi qui commença.

- Tous d'abor, tu fais partit de la famille depuis un an déjà alors arrête de m'appeler majesté.

- Je suis désoler mais pour moi vous et votre femme serez toujours les souverains de Noldor qui m'on accepté parmi eux. Mais je doute que nous discutions en priver pour me dire cela.

- En effet ! Ecoute, après tous les efforts que tu as faits pour nous...mais bon, tu as le droit de savoir. Après que nous ayons changé la mémoire des sorciers présent lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, le ministre a reconnu publiquement que c'était nous qui avions gagné la bataille et non les sorciers. Bien sur le fait que tu aies laissé le beau rôle au directeur a permit au ministre de minimiser certaine chose. Le fait est que trois ans après je viens d'être informer que le ministère voulait récence les différents peuples et ce qui les concernes.

- Cela ressemble à ce qui est arrivé la première fois. Analysa William.

- Exactement ! Pour les sorciers rien n'a changé depuis Merlin. Même si certain valent le coup, la plupart ne pensent qu'aux pouvoirs qu'ils peuvent avoir de nous. Grace à toi nous pouvons sortir au grand jour, mais il y a toujours des risques que l'histoire recommence.

Le roi fit une pause et William en profita pour parler. Plus pour lui-même que pour son beau père.

- Toutes les personnes qui font partit des peuples du vent doivent ressentirent la même chose. Et moi qui croyait qu'en les débarrassant de Voldemort ils nous seraient reconnaissant. Il faut croire que c'est dans la nature humaine de rechercher la puissance, Voldemort n'était ni le premier ni le dernier mage noir.

Quand je pense à tous ce que nous avons dut endurer pour en revenir au point de départ. Mais aujourd'hui les éléments sont différents, je suis marié et ma femme attend notre enfant. J'aie parfois honte de faire partit de ce peuple que sont les sorciers.

- Pour nous tu es et sera toujours un elfe. La reine venait d'entrer avec Rose qui avait les yeux humides.

- Merci, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Rose mais je voudrais que notre enfant grandisse en ce fessant des amis pour ce qu'il est et non pour son titre. Après tous comme vous l'avez dis il sera aussi l'héritier de la famille royal de Noldor. Et je sais que Rose n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amies ici.

- Je pense la même chose mon cœur. Confirma celle-ci.

Quelques semaines plus tard, et après avoir dit au revoir a leurs amis, Rose et William s'envolèrent pour le Japon où ils vécurent heureux.

* * *

Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez? je vais bien sur écrire une suite mais pas immédiatement. laissez vos reviews


	25. La suite

**La suite de cette histoire ce nomme : « La prophétie incomplet. »**

**merci d'avoir lue cette histoire et je pense que la suite vous plaira.**


End file.
